Super, We're In Hawaii
by angelofjoy
Summary: Mary plans a family vacation for her boys to get them away from the mainland and the british men of letters but Dean isn't much of the lay on the beach type of guy, so he calls on a friend to find him a case and gets tangled up with an ongoing Five-O investigation.
1. Family Vacation

**_A/N: If you are following my prompt stories, Danny's 712 Additional Things To Rant About, you'll know that there was one prompt so far that has inspired a full chaptered story, this is that tale._**

Chapter 1: Family Vacation

"I hate flying. I hate flying. I hate flying," Dean Winchester mumbled to himself as he and his brother stood in line to check their baggage and sign into their flight.

"You know what, this will be good for us. We gotta just get away from the men of letters for a while and let them wear themselves out over a continent that's way too big for their eradication plans," Sam said as he leaned in and whispered in his brother's ear.

"Sure, but I have to leave my baby behind. I have to leave my arsenal behind. I have to fly over water for seven hours. How are we supposed to hunt in Hawaii?" Dean grumbled in retort.

"We have connection over there, calm down, they are prepared to help us out if we need them," Sam tried to reassure his brother as quietly as he could but he knew damn well he was failing and Dean just needed to get it out or the anxiety of flying would be too much.

"And why do you have to hunt?" Mary Winchester asked as she spun around on her boys. "Maybe we just go and work on our relationship. Maybe we have our first ever family vacation. Maybe we learn about a new culture and people and not worry about our problems here. Maybe, heaven forbid, we act normal for once and relax," she said with conviction and desperation.

"You just wanna lie on a beach, don't you mom?" Sam asked and winked.

"I've always dreamed of Hawaii," Mary confessed. "Ever since I saw Blue Hawaii as a girl."

"And that's the only reason I'm doing this," Dean said and his anxiety showed through his stoic exterior.

"Big bad Dean is afraid of flying," Sam said as they inched closer to the check in counter.

"Honey, is this true?" Mary asked with concern.

"Yeah Ma, I do not like flying at all," Dean answered. "Give me twice as long in my car or torture at the hands of demons, I can handle it, but flying, flying is worse than the apocalypse."

"Everyone needs at least one crippling phobia," Sam said in tones of teasing but knew very well his brother's struggle.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Mary said just as the line opened up to lead them to the counter. "But suck it up, we're going."

"Don't worry mom, I brought some over the counter sedatives. We'll get him settled and then knock him out," Sam said as he stepped around his brother and lifted her suitcase onto the scale for her.

"As soon as we're through security I'm getting drunk," Dean mumbled as he moved forward.

"Whatever it takes dear, whatever it takes to get you on that plane," Mary said happily and handed the tickets to the man at the counter.


	2. Landing In Paradise

Chapter 2: Landing In Paradise

Seven uneventful hours later, the plane touched down at the Honolulu International Airport, on the island of Oahu, and released the Winchesters on the unsuspecting paradise. They retrieved their luggage from the carousels and made their way out of the airport, into the first freak rainstorm of their stay. Two of the most beautiful women Dean was sure he'd ever seen, slipped flowers wreaths over their heads and welcomed the family to the island.

"What was that?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Pretty sure you were just lei'ed," Sam said and laughed.

"I was not laid!" Dean stated defensively. "If I had been, I would know it!"

"It's a blessing of goodwill and welcome. It anchors you to the island," Mary corrected and educated in the same breath. "As hunters you should appreciate it more than most and find comfort in the meaning of Aloha."

"Sounds like something you should look into little brother, just to make sure we can still leave and weren't cursed," Dean said with a nudge. "Because, even on vacation, I see you doing research."

"It's not research if I do it to learn more about what we need to know to be respectful," Sam said and hailed a cab.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Dean asked and stopped him.

"We have to get to the hotel some way," Sam answered in confusion.

"I'm renting a car," Dean said.

"Later Dean," His mother countered and tossed her suitcase into the trunk and jumped into the car to get out of the rain.

"Who can't handle a vacation?" Sam asked teasing as he followed his mother.

"Just because I want to drive myself doesn't mean I can't hand a vacation, this just isn't my idea of one," He grumbled to himself.

"No, it means you have issues with letting go of control," Sam countered and laughed,

"So vacationing in general isn't a Dean thing?" Mary asked with a laugh.

"Who died and made this gang up on Dean day?" He asked, grumbled again to himself and took up the one remaining spot in the front of the cab next to the driver.

"At least you get to ride shot gun," Sam offered with a consolatory tone.

"Please take us to the Hilton," Mary said to the driver and received a nod in return.

"The Hilton, sounds way above our usual pay grade," Sam said as he looked to his mother.

"Vacation, my boys, not working," She said and smiled.

They arrived at the hotel and paid the cabbie. The place was far fancier than they were used to, but the truth was that Mary had planned the whole bonding vacation and Sam and Dean were only along for the ride.

"It's a suite, you booked a suite?" Dean asked as they found the room.

"I suite with a view," Mary said as she threw open the sliding doors to the balcony and the sun seemed to break through the clouds at just the right magical moment and painted a rainbow across the sky.

"Wow!" Sam gasped and smiled down at his mom. "Well done mom."

"This is going to be good for us," Mary said and took her son's arm. "We need this."

"Yeah mom, I think it will be," Sam said and smiled down at her.

"So what now? Where do we start?" Dean asked as he dropped his luggage.

"I want to hit that beach," Mary answered.

"And do what?"

"Relax. Talk. Get to know each other better; outside the life?" Mary asked.

"Okay," Dean agreed hesitantly and followed her lead reluctantly.


	3. That's Enough

Chapter 3: That's Enough

Dean lasted less than an hour on the beach with his mother and brother before he soon found himself fully dressed again and sitting at the hotel bar alone.

"Dean Winchester, Aloha," A man in uniform said joyfully as he stepped up to the bar.

"Duke, it's good to see you, man," Dean said and smiled. "Please tell me you have a case, I'm dying here. This whole relax on the beach of Hawaii thing is so not me."

"Hence the frantic phone call," Duke Lukele laughed, "but you just got here, like only just, and I'm still on duty," the Honolulu police sergeant said.

"Do I honestly look like the laying on the beach, vacation type to you?" Dean asked.

"Not at all, hunting Hawaiian ghosts sounds more the vacation vibe for someone like you," Duke answered honestly.

"Exactly, so what do you have for me?" Dean asked and downed the last of his beer.

"Follow me," Duke said and motioned over his shoulder.

Outside of the hotel in a jam packed parking lot, Duke stepped in front of a 1965 Red Mustang GT Coupe and held out a set of keys to the mainland hunter.

"Well hello beautiful," Dean said, his eyes growing wide with admiration.

"Borrowed it from a friend for the duration of your stay. Didn't think just any rental car would suit you," Duke said and smiled.

"She's not my baby but I'll take good care of her," Dean said and motioned for Duke to climb in.

"You'd better, she's technically an HPD vehicle," Duke said as Dean observed the additions to the cars dashboard. "Please refrain from using her auxiliary lights, I know you have the fake IDs to get away with it but her owner is very well known on this island and I wouldn't want to get you or him in trouble."

"So what's he riding?" Dean asked without accepting the restrictions.

"His Harley, I assume, or he's got some other generic Chevy model SUV," Duke answered with a shrug.

"I gotta meet this badass," Dean said with a laugh. "He sounds like my kind of guy."

"I'll arrange it, but first, here," Duke continued and handed Dean a file folder marked with the HPD crest on it. "Can you handle this on the down-low?"

"Hell yeah, sounds like your standard haunting," Dean said as he read through the file quickly.

"Yeah, unfortunately there is an open ended investigation into the deaths there," Duke commented and sighed. "And even more unfortunate, the Governor's Elite Task-Force is going to have to take it on if we don't wrap it up ASAP. Now, I learned a little from you on my visits to the mainland, but I've got a day job. HPD has stalled on it, and I can't get it figured out on my own. I need your help, so thank goodness you're here."

"I'm glad to help, Duke, but why would it be a bad thing for the Task-Force to take it?" Dean asked.

"They aren't as open minded as some people, and they don't deal with ghosts," Duke answered and handed a badge to Dean.

"Fake it till you make it Duke Lukele," Dean laughed and started the car.

The mustang's engine roared to life and in a moment Dean was peeling out into the Honolulu streets.

"Just don't get yourself caught with a fake badge," Duke warned as he pulled a box out from the under his seat. "Or any of this stuff," he added.

"Sammy wont be please to have a job on his vacation but we owe you one. So where am I taking you?"

"Let's hit up the primary crime scene and then you can drop me off at the Ali'iolani Hale," Duke instructed.

"English Duke, I've only been here a couple hours," Dean laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll get you there," Duke said with a shake of his head.


	4. Crossing Paths

Chapter 4: Crossing Paths

"So where is this place?" Dean asked as they hit the Kings highway and headed north.

"It's in one of the suburbs," Duke answered. "Sheltered by the old crater, it's not far from the beach and the shopping centres. It's kinda perfect as a rental."

"I don't get why people want to live this close to the volcanos, it's just a game of Russian roulette!" Dean commented as he drove.

"The crater is inactive, and it's spiritual for a lot of us here," Duke explained. "We're more likely to meet trouble from a tsunami than have the wrath of the volcano Goddess rain down on us."

"There's another reason to stay land locked," Dean said with a shake of his head. "One big wave and you're done."

"And yet you've come here," Duke accused as he motioned to an off ramp and Dean took it.

"I was tricked into it, Duke, you gotta believe me," Dean protested sarcastically. "But it is beautiful, I'll give you that," he said as they passed through lush green jungle, into the residential space, and then up into the wealthier part of the suburb.

A few more streets, going further up the side of the crater, or so it seemed, they pulled into a quiet street crowned with enormous houses.

"Holy money on this mountain," Dean gasped as he looked around. "I'm way outta my depths here Duke."

"Okay, slow down," Duke ordered and then motioned to a place at the highest part of the road.

"Is that the place?" Dean asked and saw the change in Duke's calm.

"Yeah, but we can't stop in," Duke answered.

"What, why?"

"Because the cops are here," Duke motioned to the black Camaro in the drive.

"You're a cop, Duke, and that is not a cop car!" Dean countered.

"It is when you're an elitist, and I can't take you in there with them in the house. You'll have to come back when the coast is clear," Duke said and was adamant that Dean keep driving.

"All right, I'll come back with Sammy," Dean said and took off again.

"And I'll check into why they are here. I thought we had more time... You'd better drop me off at the Hale," Duke commented and opened the file again to try and find what he'd missed.


	5. Second Case

Chapter 5: Second Case

"Did you tell Chin to come out here and join us?" Danny Williams asked as he passed by the window and saw the red mustang on the street.

"No, and he didn't have his car today," Steve McGarrett answered as he came to Danny's side and looked out. "He rode the motorcycle in to work this morning and left on it again when we did."

"Hmm," Danny vocalized but didn't speak as the car pulled away. "Must be someone else."

"It's not the most common car but it could have a twin on the island," Steve said and then moved back into the room. "So what are we looking for exactly?"

"Word is that this house could potentially be a front for a cartel smuggling ring. It's owned by a company run by Sunshine Realty and for the most part it stands as a rental to the richest tourists, but there have been a string of deaths and this guy has a habit of renting often," Danny explained as he handed Steve a photo from a magazine.

"He's not among the dead?" Steve asked and continued through the house tapping on walls and moving furniture around.

"No, he's based out of California but the FBI suspect him of harbouring or smuggling drugs and even people. He always arrives in Hawaii with a new girl and never leaves with her," Danny read from the file. "Something to talk to Sang Min about if we get a chance."

"Yeah maybe, if you want to get him involved," Steve struggled and moved on.

"Only if we absolutely have to," Danny said and buried himself in the file once more.

"Are the girls among the dead?" Steve asked.

"The last one is but the rest seemed to have stayed or so the files says. Once the rental agreement is over, they leave the place and set up elsewhere on the island."

"We should look into finding them just to chat," Steve offered as he opened the door to the basement. "Weird," he said as he stepped down and felt a grainy substance under his feet.

"What is it?" Danny asked as he pulled his attention away from the file and shown a flash light at the stairs for Steve.

"Salt," Steve answered as he took a closer look and tasted the substance.

"Not uncommon on an island in the middle of the pacific," Danny commented.

"In a straight line like that?" Steve asked. "That was put there deliberately."

"So people do weird things," Danny said and they moved on through the basement.

"I'm seeing nothing," Steve said and sighed when they'd thoroughly investigated the whole house.

"Me either, nothing out of the ordinary, so now we talk to the girls and the realtor, and put our feelers out to our friends in HPD? Otherwise the house is clear and I don't know why we're wasting our time on this."

"Well except for the salt line on the steps, the house seems pretty standard, but the Governor wants us on this case," Steve countered. "But I'm with you."

"Put Jerry on what that salt line could mean and we'll have Toast wire up some surveillance cameras to watch the place. If we make it seem like we're working it, we can work other stuff as well," Danny said and waved him toward the door. "Come on, we have other things we could be doing."

"All right," Steve said with a shake of his head to clear it and followed his partner out.


	6. Chin Ho Kelly

Chapter 6: Chin Ho Kelly

"You work here?" Dean asked as he pulled to a stop outside the Ali'iolani Hale and parked in the lot Duke had motioned him into.

"Not exactly, but my precinct is literally just down the street," Duke said and laughed, and to his surprise Chin Ho Kelly pulled in after them.

"Nice wheels," Chin said almost sarcastically to Duke as he climbed out of the car.

"Nice bike," Dean offered suspiciously.

"Both vehicle belong to him, this is the guy I was telling you about, remember, the badass you wanted to meet," Duke said to Dean. "Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, this is my friend Dean Winchester," he added to make the introductions and to alleviate Dean's confusion.

"She's a beautiful car," Dean said and shook the man's hand. "Thanks for lending her out to me, I really appreciate it."

"Thanks, and no problem, anything for Duke, you know?" Chin said, "he also says you're quite the mechanic. She rattles from time to time but my guy can't find the cause of it," he explained and winked at Duke.

"I can take a look for you," Dean offered and caught the sideways glance between the friends. "Was that always the plan?"

"You said you wanted something to do while on vacation 'cause you can't handle vacations," Duke answered and teased.

"Do I look like the vacation type to you?" Dean turned and asked Chin Ho the question.

"Not at all," Chin laughed, "but maybe the islands will open up to you and you'll change your mind."

"I'm too jaded, these are working hands and that is all they know how to do," Dean said with a shake of his head. "I'll go with my boots on, and that's how I want it. I have no problem checking over your car, especially a car like this, if it means I get to drive her. Gimme a beautiful car and a good stretch of road, and I'm happy, and you seem to have a lot of that around here."

"Then it sounds like a fair deal to me," Chin said.

"Were you just up at the house in the valley?" Duke asked to change the subject.

"No but the boys were, it has to do with some new case the Governor has thrown down in our laps. The FBI are involved and everything, just came from the field office and already they hate us for taking over," Chin answered. "Why?" He asked.

"Just wondering, I saw the Camaro up there while Dean was testing the car out," Duke said, and damn, for a cop he was a good liar.

"So how did you two meet?" Chin asked.

"Through our mutual friend Jodie Mills, Sheriff Jodie Mills," Dean answered. "My brother and I happened to show up on Jodie's door step just as she was boarding fellow officers for some skills training or workshop thing. What was it Duke?" he asked.

"Boring, that's what," Duke answered, "but the company was top notch and the stuff we did outside the seminars was eye opening to say the least. The boys know how to party."

"Leave it to the young bucks to show you a good time on the mainland," Chin said with a laugh. "Well it was very nice meeting you Dean Winchester, and I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you. Enjoy your stay in Hawaii and be good to my baby," he added and shook Dean's hand again. "But I really must run, duty calls, and when the Governor say jump, you jump," he finished and turned toward the building behind them.

"He seems nice," Dean said to his friend. "I'm gonna guess the Task-Force?"

"Yeah, the whole crew is but don't get in their way," Duke warned.

"Sam and I will be discreet," Dean vowed by way of heeding Dukes warning. "We don't have a great relationship with the FBI so we'll be working by night, for sure."

"How was Jodie last you saw her?" Duke asked before letting Dean go.

"Good, a friend of her's had just died so it was a sad time but she was well," Dean offered.

"I gotta call her, I've been neglecting my friendship duties," Duke said with a shake of his head.

"I'm sure she'll understand. It's Jodie," Dean laughed.

"Well, I'll see what I can dig up on the task-force involvement and I'll see you later for dinner," Duke said and turned toward the building as well.

"Thanks for everything Duke," Dean waved and fell back into the mustang and drove off.


	7. Cup Of Coffee And A Case

**_A/N: Just got 6 or 8 chapters of this story back from the beta! So now it's back into the Friday update rotation! Yes, I'm aware that it's not Friday…_**

Chapter 7: Cup Of Coffee And A Case

"Where have you been, I've been looking all over this resort for you," Sam scolded as he dropped himself into the booth seat across from his brother. "And why do you have my laptop?" He asked when his brother did not look up.

"I've been with Duke and right here for the most part," Dean answered. "And I've caught us a case in paradise, talk about luck."

"We're not supposed to be working on this trip," Sam, once again, scolded his brother as the waitress came to the table and smiled. "What are you drinking?" He asked.

"Coffee, black," Dean answered. "They make it right here."

"We grow it here," the waitress commented.

"Grow it?" Dean asked as he finally looked up from the computer.

"Yes, here in Hawaii, we grow the coffee," she answered with a giggle.

"Well that's why it's so good, and I thought it was the angel that brought it to me," Dean added and flashed his winning smile throwing in a wink for effect.

"Well yes, it's that too," She added saucily.

"I'll have a coffee," Sam said to stop the flirting.

"You sure you shouldn't report back to Mom; tell her I'm all right?" Dean asked to shoo his brother away.

"No, I'll join you now that I've found you," Sam said and smiled at the waitress.

"Two coffees coming up," she said with a wink.

"Have any pie?" Dean asked with a sigh.

"Mango pie is a speciality in Hawaii," she answered in the affirmative.

"Pie is pie, I'll have some of that too," Dean said.

The waitress giggled and flounced away. Dean watched her go, sighed, and then turned back to his brother. "Why must you ruin all my vacation fun?" He asked.

"Because, it's supposed to be a family vacation. You know, where you spend time with your family? Not chasing tail all over the island of Oahu."

"Sammy, you know I need to break a few hearts, it's just who I am. Don't try to change me."

"Whatever, what's this case you caught?" Sam asked as he settled in and rolled his eyes.

"What, you've given up on your scolding already?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you better than anyone in the world. I know this vacation on the beach thing is not your cup of tea. Am I surprised that you managed to catch a case? No. Am I shocked at how quickly you gave up on making Mom happy? A little bit. But I know you and you are not a lay on the beach kind of guy," Sam answered.

"You should see the car I'm driving," Dean said excitedly. "The people here are a little too trusting. A friend of Duke's just lent me his Mustang; and not one of those shitty 90's to early 2000's ones either. A real 5 litre. Though I hear they're brining them back in the newer ones, like 2011 and newer."

"Well no matter what year it is, everyone who spends more than a minute with you, they know you'll take care of it... her," Sam said with a stutter. "What's the case?"

"It's a Haunting, but the house itself seems mixed up in some other investigation which is going to make this tricky," Dean answered and spun the laptop around to his brother. "From what I can tell the house is pretty notorious, but separating out what's paranormal and what is actually illegal business is going to be the hard part."

"And let me guess, the cops are what is going to make this tricky?" Sam asked.

"You bet," Dean said. "Says here that the house was built in 1945, after the bombing. It's the oldest place in that area and it's changed hands a ton of times in the years that followed. Now it's owned by Sunshine Realty and they rent it out for nearly a cool million a week. Can you believe that?" He asked, shaking his head in shock as he flipped through the file that Duke gave him. "A million dollars!"

"So who do we think is haunting the place?" Sam asked and the intrigue was written all over his face.

"Could be a number of people that have died there. Going back as far as I could, the first person to die was a man by the name of Daniel Williams."


	8. Recognizance

**_A/N: Happy Canada Day! Thank you to everyone that commented about the return of these updates. I hope you enjoy them. Have a wonderful long weekend if you are celebrating the Canada 150th Birthday!_**

 ** _Chapter 8: Recognizance_**

"Hey Duke, what brings you in?" Steve asked, as he and Danny walked into the bullpen and found Duke Lukele with Chin Ho at the computer table.

"Someone stole my case," Duke said and laughed, there was nothing angry about him. "Just sharing what I have with Chin."

"On the valley house?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, just a couple of unsolved deaths dating back before the rental company got it's hands on it," Duke answered with a nod.

"Deaths on top of the deaths that we already know of?" Steve asked.

"Looks like it," Chin said. "Dating back a good ways."

"Wanna stick around Duke, seeing as we stole the case from you and all?" Steve asked.

"Nah, it's been a good go but if you can solve it, it's all yours," Duke said with a laugh.

"That house is bad luck by the looks of it," Danny said as he looked over the material that Chin had found and Duke had brought.

"You think the salt line had something to do with it?" Steve asked.

"Why would it?" Danny asked sarcastically. "I'm just saying that it's got some bad juju about it. A bunch of deaths, drugs, and now us, yeah, the house is the problem," He added with a snort of derision.

"You think it's all coincidental?" Chin asked.

"I don't believe in coincidences, Chin, but it sure does seem like there is a deeper, underlying, thread that we're not catching yet," Danny answered.

"You found a salt line?" Duke asked as Steve shot daggers at his partner.

"Sure, why, is it an ancient Hawaiian thing?" Steve asked seriously to stop Danny's laughing judgement. "Won't you feel like an asshole if it is?" He accused his partner.

"It's not," Duke said before Danny could make his retort. "But it is a ghost thing. It has deep ties to the paranormal," he added thoughtfully. "Where did you find the line, or was it a circle?"

"Does it matter?" Steve asked with intrigue.

"Ghosts aren't real," Danny spat and it sounded like a curse on his lips.

"Some people believe that they are, and as Hawaiians we have very deep spiritual connections to the paranormal spirit world. I wouldn't make fun of it if I were you," Duke said shaking his head as Danny looked to Chin for back up.

"You're on your own," Chin said.

"Fine, whatever, talk about ghosts when we have a bigger fish to fry," Danny huffed and walked away to his office.

"It was a line on the stairs to the basement. It was just a line," Steve answered when Danny was gone.

"Salt forms a protective barrier around a person. Keep the ghosts in or out. Same can be said for demons," Duke explained. "Did you find salt anywhere else?"

"Just on the stairs to the basement," Steve answered.

"Were there windows in the basement?" Duke asked.

"I don't remember, maybe. We needed flashlights, so maybe not," Steve answered.

"Did you break the salt line?" Duke asked.

"I stepped on it, so probably."

"So whatever, whoever, was trying to keep in the basement, you let it out by breaking the line," Duke explained.

"Is that a bad thing?" Steve asked.

"Depends on if you believe in ghosts or not," Duke said with a shrug.

"I like to keep an open mind, but a ghost can't be charged with murder. Or drug trafficking, or human trafficking for that matter," Steve said and sighed.

"Hey, this looks interesting. I'd say coincidental but I don't believe we should be throwing that word around," Chin said as he shuffled things around on the smart computer table. "The first death I can find in that house was a Daniel Williams, he was murdered by a man named Boris Chezks. At the time Williams was an agent with the military police and Chezks was believed to be a spy. The house didn't belong to either man, at the time, but the home owner found Williams in the basement and the police caught Boris as he tried to get off the island."

"When was this?" Steve asked serious once again.

"1959, just after Hawaii was brought into the States. 14 years after the house was built," Chin answered. "The first owners, a naval captain and his wife, were the ones to find the body."

"What were the ties of the captain to Williams?" Steve asked.

"No clue, the article doesn't say," Chin answered.

"Don't tell Danny, he'll get all superstitious, I'm sure. For a man who doesn't believe in coincidences, he can get a little angsty," Steve said thoughtfully as he began to pace. "I like this little bit of intrigue but we have a more pressing matter to deal with. Drugs and Cartels, that's why the case was handed to us in the first place, and murdered sex workers and trafficked females."

"I'm on it boss," Chin said. "I wanna take some infrared equipment up to the house and scan behind some walls and things. Maybe we're really missing something here," he offered. "Call in Jerry and Toast, they'll like the intrigue too."

"Yeah, go for it," Steve said and nodded. "Meanwhile, Danny and I are going to look into some potential girls who may or may not have anything to do with this," Steve said. "And have Toast set up some surveillance on the house, just to cover our bases."

"So you've got nothing either," Duke said with a sympathetic smile. "Well good luck with that. I'm going to get myself outta here before you sucker me into it. I've got friends visiting from the mainland and a dinner to get to. I'm not getting caught up in a whole new pile of nothing," He added with a laugh and a wave.

"Thanks for stopping by Duke," Steve called after him and waved as the man exited the office all together.


	9. Dinner With Friends

**_A/N: Happy Friday Everyone._**

Chapter 9: Dinner With Friends

"Duke, you made it!" Dean said as he stood from his place on the covered but outdoor veranda and welcomed their friend to the table. "This is our mom, Mary," he added as the two of them shook hands. "And you remember Sammy."

"Glad to meet you Mary. Welcome to Hawaii. Good to see you too Sam. Stop getting taller."

"You must be shrinking Duke," Sam teased.

"Come on, sit, tell us all about the rest of your day," Dean said and waved over the waiter. "Our friend here needs a drink," he ordered.

"Friends of Five-O drink for free," the waiter said to Duke and winked.

"Thanks Jack," Duke laughed and ordered his usual.

"Friend of Five-O wow, how elite," Dean teased. "I thought it was just a saying, Sammy and I use it as a code all the time, but really, they call themselves that?"

"You bet we do," Duke answered and chuckled, "and I don't think it will be long before you are friends of Five-O too, that is if you keep yourself out of trouble. Chin Ho, whom you met today, you know, the owner of the car you're driving, is Five-O or rather the Governor's Elite Taskforce."

"Five-O is easier to remember," Dean said.

"Generally, but you're going to need a new code for the police while you're on the island," Duke commented.

"And yes Mom, Chin is the guy who lent me a car for the time we're here. These trusting Hawaiian folk just have cars to spare," Dean said to ease the confusion on his mother's face.

"Ah, and you must be the friend of Jodie Mills, and the one putting the boys to work," Mary said when it had all settled into her mind and although she was stone face serious she laughed when Duke's face fell. "Don't worry, I figured Dean would get into something. He doesn't strike me as the vacationing type. I had to give it a try though and get him out here to see for myself. I am now convinced that my son is a work-a-holic."

"Now you've confused the poor guy even further," Dean said. "In our line of work, Duke, we see a lot of strange things, and contrary to popular belief, something strange is always happening. I'm never really not busy with the family business."

"I know that," Duke said and sighed. "The absolute most unbelievable things, and you strike me as a hard worker."

"Exactly, and to prove it, I'm going to find this volcano goddess of yours and introduce you, but first for the truth. Our mother was dead for thirty years," Dean said. "And now she's not, and this vacation is supposed to be a getting to know you kind of trip for us, and well, I'm an open book and this is not my kind of vacation," he explained. "Vegas is my kind of vacation."

"It's a lot to take in," Mary said as Duke looked to her for confirmation. "But I was a hunter in my younger days, got out, or so I thought when I got married, and was dragged back in when I died. Now the hardest part is fitting in and looking more like a sibling to my adult sons than a mother."

"That can't be easy, I'm sorry," Duke said sympathetically.

"Not at all, that's why we're on vacation together."

"Never had a family vacation before," Sam added.

"Sorry to interrupt it with work," Duke said and shot daggers across the table at Dean.

"You're not interrupting it, just providing the excursions. I mean look, we're out at a fancy restaurant with fruity drinks and fire torches. That's a vacation kinda thing to do, right?" Dean asked as he motioned all around him.

"And Hawaii sure isn't Kansas in February," Sam added.

"Amen to that," Mary laughed.

"So is the case closed, or what?" Dean asked. "Did your big elite task-force solve it in record time?"

"Far from it," Duke answered with a shake of his head, "and I doubt you'll get into the house to investigate. They are there with all their technology trying to see in walls and find drugs or bodies or whatever else goes with a multi-layered case like this one. It's a Five-O crime scene, don't go there," Duke warned.

"Well that will make things a little more difficult," Sam sighed.

"I did manage to get intel however into the supernatural aspects of this case. Steve found a salt line heading into the basement. As far as he knows it means nothing more than a superstition or two but he did break the line."

"Not good," Dean said and shook his head.

"True, but what will a ghost do in a house over run with people?" Duke asked.

"Scared to think about it if the ghost is really mad. Generally they like to pick people off one by one but if an influx of people piss it off, or piss it off more than it already was, due to being trapped in the basement, who know what it will do," Sam offered. "Then again, something happening might force them to believe and we may gain entrance to the house."

"So what do we do to stop this spirit?" Duke asked.

"Well we could just start burning bones and hope for the best," Dean offered.

"Find all the people who ever died there and just torch them all?" Mary asked skeptically, "Do we have time for that or are you going to ask me to give up my whole vacation?"

"What else can we do in the short time that we are here?" Dean asked.

"I found out that the first person to die there was a military police agent, Daniel Williams. He was murdered by a Russian spy. It wasn't his home, but that was the first death there," Duke explained thoughtfully.

"Was it a violent death?" Sam asked.

"I'd say yes. The home owners, a naval captain, and his wife found the body in the basement," Duke offered. "They moved out of the house shortly after the murder investigation was completed."

"Salt line on the basement stairs," Sam said as he and his brother made eye contact with one another.

"Lucky for you boys I found where he was buried," Duke said to call the attention back to himself.

"Not at punch bowl, that would be very bad," Mary said.

"Oh yeah, we can't go digging around in a big, guarded, military cemetery," Sam said when his mind drew the same conclusions as his mother.

"That was my first thought as well, but lucky for you he's buried in a much smaller, much less guarded, cemetery only a few blocks from the house where he was killed. And it's not an ancient Hawaiian burial ground, so we don't need a priest to bless us, but a Haole cemetery. It was his wife's decision to have him buried with his father, so that is where he lies," Duke explained.

"All right, so we go out, burn the bones and hope that we've got your ghost. We'll do it tonight so that we can take that helicopter ride tomorrow," Dean said and leaned back in his chair.

"I can get you a good deal on a helicopter tour. A friend of mine owes me a favour," Duke said with a laugh.

"Look Ma, I'm doing it, I'm vacationing," Dean said mockingly and as much like a child as he could muster.

"You hate flying," Sam laughed and accused all in the same breath.

"I'm going to try this helicopter thing!" Dean vowed.

"Well if you're determined, I'll make that call for you," Duke said and from his pocked he produced an old folded paper. "Here is a map of the plots in the cemetery to help you out tonight," he said and handed it across the table to Dean.

"We ready to order?" The waiter asked as he finally returned to the table.

"I'll be having the lobster," Dean said proudly and leaned back in his chair once me. "I mean, I'm on vacation, I've gotta treat myself," he added with a wink across the table to his mother.


	10. Haunted House

**_A/N: Happy Friday everyone, hope you had a wonderful week._**

Chapter 10: Haunted House

"Wired and ready to go," Toast said as he found Kono and Chin in the upper levels of the house. "I have cameras on the street, cameras in the upstairs, and cameras in the basement, every room, nook and cranny."

"Awesome," Kono said and continued her slow progress over the walls.

"I've replaced the salt lines on the stairs. It wasn't completely broken but I fortified it and checked on the two very small, very overgrown windows. There are lines there as well, unbroken," Jerry added as he follow Toast around like a puppy.

"I'm sure Steve will be happy to hear it," Chin said as he followed his cousin and crossed off walls on the blueprint map they'd obtained.

"Find anything fun?" Jerry asked as he looked around the very posh home.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Kono answered and sighed.

"Don't forget to do the basement floor, any floor for that matter. Those spies and mobsters loved to bury stuff in floors, especially concrete," Jerry added excitedly. "Imagine if this is an old mob case; just think of what you'll find."

"Danny should feel right at home with that kind of case," Toast added with a sideways glance at Jerry. "He's an original Jersey boy after all."

"Don't let him hear you talk like that," Kono warned. "Or you'll be sleeping with the fishes," she added with a tone to mock as the two men with her blanched. "Guys, I'm kidding."

"Oh ha, good one Kono," Jerry said and shook away his fear.

"We don't have the ground penetrating sonar for the concrete. I guess that will have to wait for tomorrow," Chin commented and check his watch. "We're gonna run out of day light soon."

"Well, we'll head back to the office. I noticed some lights and cameras on the streets and on other houses; private surveillance I'm going to assume. I'm going to try and piggy-back to see if we can't get some back logged video feeds," Toast offered as they returned to the subject of their true business in the house.

"And I'm going to hit up my contacts for some more back story on this place," Jerry added. "The salt line has me intrigued."

"All right, thanks guys. We'll see you back at the office," Chin nodded and Kono waved, and all at once they were left alone in the house.

"We're not going to find anything like this," Kono sighed and stretched as she lowered the scanning equipment.

"Maybe not, but Steve wants it covered," Chin said and stopped as he saw his breath appear before him. "Is the air conditioner on that high?" He asked with a shiver.

"No, why?" Kono asked. "If its on at all," She added and turned around just in time to see the solid form of a man in uniform standing behind her cousin. "Holy shit!" She cried and drew her weapon, dropping the infrared scanner on the floor and smashing it.

"What?" Chin asked and spun around in time to see the man rush him and pass right through him.

"Get out! Women are not welcome here! Go you woman, go!" The spirit screamed as Kono backed away fearfully.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" She warned, shaking.

"Get out, Woman!" The ghost yelled as Chin hit the deck as Kono fired but nothing happened.

"Go, Run!" Chin yelled as he scrambled to his feet and pushed Kono out of the ghost's way.

Together the cousins burst out of the house into the driveway and the ghost disappeared before exiting the house.

"What the hell, ghosts are real?" Kono cried.

"I guess so, and it did not like you one bit," Chin said breathlessly.

"And I smashed the infrared. The Governor is not going to like any of this," she said angrily.

"Neither is Danny," Chin commented as he bent over and leaned on his knees.

"Danny's not going to believe it unless he sees it with his own eyes."

"I wonder if Toast's cameras caught anything," Chin said thoughtfully. "Either way, the only person I know who seems to have any clue about ghosts is Duke. Better see what he can tell us."

"Seriously though, did that just happen?" Kono asked. "Who will believe us?"

"I wouldn't, had I not just experienced it myself. We've dealt with other cases that people have called ghost cases but those were never like this."

"And we have to go back to finish what we started," Kono added with a sigh.

"You broke the camera and that thing didn't like you. I'll go in and get it and we'll regroup in the office. Call Duke and see if he'll meet us there," Chin said, shook himself to clear his head and then rushed back into the house while Kono waited in the driveway.


	11. A Problem With Women

**_A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and leaving comments. I love that so many people are giving this story a chance whether they are familiar with one, or both, of these fandoms. I hope to do justice to both while working with ghosts and gangsters. Hope you enjoy it._**

Chapter 11: A Problem With Women

Steve and Danny walked into a cafe in Waikiki and found the pink flower on a white dress with a servant tattoo, and they joined the woman in the booth who bore all the symbols.

"Off the record?" She asked by way of a greeting. "I'll tell you everything I know but I need you to swear it stays off the record," she said as she looked out the window and the now setting sun.

"You're scared, we get it," Danny said without making any promises.

"Scared, no. I've cleaned up my life. I fly under the radar now. I have an education now. I got out of the life and you people are not going to pull me back into it for Chucky," she said.

"You mean Charles Xavier Conrad, the Billionaire technology mogul?" Danny asked.

"Sure, we just called him Chucky," she answered with a shrug.

"And what should we call you?" Steve asked.

"You can call me Eve."

"But your name is Evangeline, we know who you are, we ran you and your record through all the databases dating back to your abduction as a child," Danny said more seriously now.

"Evangeline died a little every day as a child, every time she was touched against her will, and she continued to die into her teens as she tried to find a way in this world without a life lived like everyone else who went through what she did. When the pervert finally had a heart attack and died in the throws of his perverted passions, 'Evangeline' could hardly move him off of her to get help. Her parents died three years after they were reunited in that car accident, she went into foster care. She was bounced around from place to place until she was an adult in the eyes of the law and then, all of a sudden, Evangeline was on her own all together and the last bit of her died away. Then along came Chucky," the woman before them explained in a way that made her comfortable enough to tell of the horrors.

"So Evangeline died so that Eve could live?" Steve asked.

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "Evangeline died because the system failed her, because life is hard, and baggage follows you if you let it. Eve was a clean start in a new place where no one knew me, her, but clearly, if you can say one things for the government it's that they keep damn good records and just wont let anyone live their authentic lives."

"We can protect you. We can make things in your past go away," Steve offered.

"I've made the things in my past go away. I don't need your help to do that, I need you to stop bringing them up."

"But we need your help. What can you tell us about Chucky? Point us in the right direction so that we don't have to put you on the stand," Danny offered a compromise.

"I will not testify," She said with a shake of her head and stared off out the window. "That girl is dead. I'm not going back there."

"So give us something," Steve practically pleaded with her.

"Chucky is a middle man. He launders the money. He moves the girls, one by one, and only if he likes them, and even then he doesn't turn them out. That's not his job. The drugs are never in his hands, only the money, and it is sifted through his legitimate businesses. He's a sales man, he doesn't even know half the shit he's preaching. His underlings do all the real technical work and he just sells the brand and takes the credit. I don't know if he's ever had a unique idea of his own. They always come from other places, people, and things."

"How did you meet him?"

"Same way his other flings meet him. It was in a club in Cali. Within a few days he realized I was a smart one and he needed to make a run for his suppliers, money only, so we hopped on a plane and came here, and I never left again," she explained as if she were picking the story out of the sky she was staring at. "At first he had a really great set up here in the valley. I lived like a queen and everything was good. He flew back and forth. I kept him happy when he'd come back and he put me through school, until he decided to show me the rentals."

"You weren't staying there?" Steve asked.

"Lord no, that place is super creepy and the people he'd bring around...no. I got a job at a hotel we were staying in and he paid for half my apartment until I was completely self sufficient."

"Do you know who is works for?" Danny asked.

"Igor Frisk and the Crater Rock Band," She answered.

"The Rocker?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"Igor has ties to the Russian mob; drugs, booze, and girls. Doesn't that sound like the rockstar life to you?" She asked sarcastically.

"They have a pretty big following here on the island," Steve said as he turned to Danny.

"And most of that following is gang related. He's not actually very good," She commented.

"So how does the valley house play into things?" Danny asked.

"He has rager parties and the band plays there. Chucky uses it to cover the money transfers, has a good time and leaves his little angels to either follow the band into service or they can run off onto the island."

"But you were different?" Steve asked.

"Like I said, I met Chucky. I wasn't introduced to him. I was never part of the business though he was very loose lipped and I think Igor though he could convince me into it by bringing me around that house, but as a former captive, that place just had a nasty feel that I knew too well. Something is trapped there. I wasn't going to stick around to figure out what it was, or to get caught up in it."

"Do you ever see Chucky anymore?" Steve asked.

"He'll call if he's hard up, which isn't often these days. He's moved on and frankly so have I. I work for Bennett and Ross Law now. I think I'm too legit and way too close to the right side of the law to tempt him."

"You're a lawyer?" Danny asked.

"Just," She answered with a smile. "I was a paralegal working with women from the sex trade to get them help when Fitz Bennett found me and took me under his wing. When I say I wont testify it's because I stay on this side of the bench now. I graduated from the Law School at U of H just last June and moved right into the firm."

"Still working with the women?" Danny asked.

"Absolutely, I can help them now, where there was no one to help me."

"Good to know, we come across a lot of cases like that, sadly, but now we know who to send them to."

"Here's my card, call me if you need me, but never again for this reason," she said and passed the business card across the table to Danny.

"Eve Havenwood, it was a pleasure doing business with you," Danny said as he stood and reached to shake her hand.

"And you Detective. Commander. I hope you solve your case, just watch out around that house. It does not like women," she warned.

"The house doesn't?" Steve asked.

"Whatever is trapped inside it does not take well to women within it," she answered and left the cafe.


	12. Caught

**_A/N: Happy Friday! Glad to hear so many people are enjoying this story! Thank you for commenting or PMing me! Are you ready for Sam and Dean to meet Steve and Danny! (Its getting confusing now to keep the two Ds and the two Ss separate. What have I got myself into?)._**

Chapter 12: Caught

Sam and Dean waited for darkness to settle completely before they headed for the small cemetery in the valley. They left Duke and their mother together at the table, still sipping drinks with umbrellas in them, as they talked about the past and Mary really seemed to be enjoying herself. The boys retreated to their hotel room, changed into more appropriate hunting attire, and were off in the borrowed classic mustang. They stopped before the house, just so Sam could get a look at it and then moved on. The location of the cemetery was overgrown and forgotten, for the most part, and following Duke's old map, it was hard to maneuver, but at last they got themselves oriented and found the graves of one Daniel Williams, and got down to work digging it up.

Meanwhile Steve and Danny returned to the bullpen to find Toast working at the smart table and feeds showing live images of all the cameras that Toast had set up and hacked into.

"Find anything good?" Steve asked as they came to the table.

"Still working on it boss. I'm trying to hack a few of these civilian cameras to see if they have stored data, if I can't, you may have to go around and ask for it," he said with a shake of his head.

"Where are Kono and Chin?" Steve asked as he scanned the feeds.

"Not sure, I know they were going to get a sonar to look in the basement but they must have finished before we got back here and I started watching the feeds. I'm sure they'll turn up soon."

"Look, it's that car again," Danny said as he watched the mustang pull up to the house, sit for a moment, and then drive away. "Can you follow them?"

"Sure," Toast said and worked quickly to keep up with the mustang in the cameras he was spoofing. "Is that a cemetery?" He asked when the car finally stopped.

"What do you need shovels and gasoline for in a cemetery?" Danny asked the video screen.

"Grave desecration is a felony, shall we?" Steve asked just looking for a little action.

"Yes, we may as well. Keep an eye on them," Danny ordered.

"Can't, they are deep into the cemetery now. No cameras in there," Toast offered.

"Well run those faces and keep us informed," Steve ordered and rushed after Danny as the Camaro keys were tossed between them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Danny asked as he flashed his light into the faces of the men before him, his weapon raised, his countenance shaken by what he was seeing before his very eyes.

Steve and Danny had managed to make their way to the cemetery rather quickly and pulled to a stop without notice. They then snuck through the underbrush and overgrown rows, listening as the strangers talked nonsense to one another, until at last they were almost right on top of them.

"Oh Sammy, looks like Five-O," the shorter of the men said with a laugh as he continued to toss shovels full of dirt over his shoulder and out of the deepening grave.

"Yes, that's who we are," Steve said and there was clear confusion in his tone. "Who are you and why are you out here in a cemetery? Put your hands where I can see them."

"Um, Dean, I really think they are the real Five-O," Sam said as he dropped the shovel in his hands and raised them in surrender, just as the order had been given to him.

"This is why we don't leave the mainland, Sam," Dean said as he followed suite and did the same. "Go to Hawaii, have a vacation, ha."

"Um, you were the one who wanted to work," Sam protested as Danny and Steve inched closer.

"Again, what the hell are you doing out here?" Danny reiterated as he looked down on them.

"Clearly digging up a body, but why would be the better question in this situation Danno," Steve said as he moved forward, never lowering his weapon.

"It's not what you think," Sam protested. "If you'll just let us explain, we have a cop on our side, a friend of yours we believe."

"Really? Who?" Danny asked.

"Duke Lukele," Dean said. "We're old pals."

"Bull, get out of that hole," Danny ordered.

"He's not lying," Sam protested but climbed out of the hole just to be handcuffed before he could get to his feet.

"And we were so close to getting this done and over with," Dean said and shook his head as he too was pulled from the hole and cuffed. "I'm borrowing Chin Ho Kelly's car. I'm here working on a case for Duke Lukele. This is not what you think it is," Dean spoke forcefully.

"They may not be lying," Steve said as he took a closer look at the tombstone. "Well I'll be damned, Daniel Williams, they are digging up the grave of Daniel Williams!"

"Spooky, cut it out Steve," Danny said flatly.

"No, really Danny, look," Steve said and shown the light on the tombstone. "Daniel Williams, he was the first man to die in the valley house."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Right, you left the conversation at that point," Steve said with a shake of his head. "The case we're working, the one that has us in the valley house, the one that Duke turned over on us. The first person to die in the house was named Daniel Williams."

"Wait you're Daniel Williams?" Dean asked, "and you didn't know about Daniel Williams?"

"It's not like it's not a common name," Danny retorted.

"What do you know about Daniel Williams?" Steve asked and narrowed his gaze.

"Un cuff me and we can talk like civilized people," Dean said.

"No, I think I'd rather lock you up for defiling a grave, and when you're ready to talk, we'll talk," Danny said and hoisted Dean to his feet.

"My god you're tall," Steve said as he help Sam.

"I get that a lot," Sam said and sighed.

"Don't leave Chin Ho's car behind, I promised him I'd find the rattle!" Dean said as Danny pushed him forward.

"The car will be fine."

"You drive your car, I'll drive Chin's," Steve said as he awkwardly helped Sam into the tiny back seat of the Camaro and Dean was patted down for the keys to Chin's mustang.

"Key's are in my pocket Danno," Dean said before he was shoved into the car.

"It's Detective Williams to you," Danny said, pulled the keys from Dean's pocket and tossed them over his car at his partner. "I told you that was Chin's car."

"And I'm just going to say, for the record, that this may not be what you think it is. We probably shouldn't be arresting them," Steve said.

"Grave robbing is a felony offence Steve, these boys need to be arrested!" Danny countered.

"We weren't robbing the grave," Dean protested. "Go back and check it out. All we were trying to do was put the spirit to rest. You'll find salt and gasoline with our shovels. If you want to stop people from dying in the valley house you need to burn the bones."

"Desecration of a corps, also a felony," Danny stated. "And clearly this man is insane."

"Ask Duke, he'll tell you," Sam added to back up his brother.

"Good call, we'll call Duke, he can come out here and investigate this crime scene," Danny said sarcastically as he fell into the car. "I'll wait for you at the office." He added to Steve and then drove away.


	13. It's All Real

**_A/N: Happy Friday! This is the last update for a little while. Hope you've enjoyed it so far!_**

Chapter 13: It's All Real.

"Woah you look like you've seen a ghost," Toast jumped as Kono and Chin rushed into the bullpen.

"We did, please say you had the feeds running," Chin said as Kono dropped her equipment bag on the floor.

"Running and recording but we weren't watching," Toast said.

"Go back an hour, maybe two, in the kitchen where you left us. It was just after you left," Chin ordered and breathlessly they watched as Toast queued up the feed and started to run it backward.

"Sorry I'm late, I came as soon as I got your message. I was at dinner," Duke said as he rushed into the Five-O bullpen still dressed in his civilian clothing and followed by Mary.

"Who are you?" Toast asked suspiciously.

"She's a specialist, what did you see?" Duke answered and asked before Mary could speak.

"Holy shit, stop!" Kono cried. "You caught it," she said to draw Toast's attention back to the computer.

Running the video back at regular speed the apparition and encounter flashed before their eyes.

"That's a class A, full body, apparition," Mary said flatly. "Did it say anything to you?"

"It chased us out," Chin said.

"It wanted me out," Kono added. "It screamed 'get out you woman' and rushed at me. I fired two shots but it did nothing and then we ran."

"Bullets wont do anything to a ghost unless they are iron or salt rounds, shot gun shells work the best," Mary explained.

"Who are you?" Toast asked again in disbelief.

"My name is Mary Winchester and I hunt monsters," she answered flatly.

"Monsters aren't real," Toast said with a shake of his head.

"They are and you caught a ghost on camera so open your mind to it because that's what you're dealing with here," Mary said forcefully.

"Salt and iron, what will that do? How do we stop a ghost?" Kono asked.

"Salt and iron will repel ghost and protect you but the only way to get rid of a ghost is to burn the bones or any remaining organic material that may tie a ghost to this world," Mary explained. "You can also try and reason with it, to get it to cross over, but that hardly ever works, and luring it to a sacred spot is a long shot because most ghosts are anchored to their haunting location. You wanna be sure you got the ghost, burn it's human remains."

"Sam and Dean better work fast with those bones," Duke said and shook his head.

"Sam and Dean? You mean these guys?" Toast asked and turned the computer screen to face Duke. "They are supposed to be dead and yet Danny and Steve just arrested them. Danny is bringing them back here. Steve's still at the cemetery."

"That's my car!" Chin stated.

"Damnit boys!" Mary cursed.

"Who's ghost do you think it is?" Kono asked.

"Daniel Williams, the first man to die in the valley house," Duke answered.

"But we can't know for sure unless we identify the ghost properly by summoning it," Mary added.

"Did you catch any evidence of the ghosts destruction on camera?" Duke asked as he began to pace as the others stared on in disbelief. "Maybe the boys got the work done before they were arrested."

"What?" Kono, Chin and Toast all asked in shock.

"On the video; fire, mist, light, anything out of the ordinary?" Duke asked.

"You mean other than the ghost?" Toast asked still very confused.

"Yes!" Mary and Duke yelled together.

"I'll check," Toast cried and dove into his work, mumbling a prayer to himself.

"If they didn't finish the job we'll have to do it for them," Duke said as he and Mary turned their backs on the Five-Os.

"I agree but my boys have been arrested and this task-force is now digging into their records. Can you get them out of this?" Mary asked.

"We can," Kono offered. "We can talk Steve and Danny down."

"Yeah, we can," Chin joined in as Mary and Duke turned back to them. "If there is anything else we can do to help, please let us."

"Can you get them to ignore the records on them that your tech guy has found?" Mary asked. "Because all that can be explained."

"We can try," Kono answered.

"All right, so what's the plan?" Duke asked after a long moment of Mary staring down the two Five-Os, not sure she could trust or believe them.

"You stay here with him," Mary said to Duke. "And get my boys out of trouble. I'll go finish the job, you keep the rest of your police off my ass," she ordered to the rest of them.

"I'll go with you," Kono said. "Steve is still in the cemetery. He won't just let you dig up a body and my guess is he's working to fill in a grave that your boys started to dig up."

"But the ghost doesn't like women," Duke countered.

"That ghost hasn't met me yet, it's really going have a real problem with women once I'm through with it!" Mary said angrily. "I need shovels, salt, and iron. What do you have in your arsenal?" She asked and spun on Kono.

"Guns," Kono answered.

"Then we need to stop at a hardware store."

"I left a pair of shot guns and enough shells to get you cover in the mustang before I handed it to Dean," Duke called after them. "My guess it that it's all either in the car, or at the grave site. You might want to pick up extra just in case Steve has found it and destroyed it."

"Good, just what I need while I'm supposed to be on vacation. We'll likely need much more than what we might have," Mary said and fled, with Kono close on her heals.

"You left guns in my car?" Chin asked still in shock. "How long have you been doing this Duke?"

"Long enough to know," Duke answered. "Anything Toast?"

"Nothing," Toast answered and shook his head.

"Come on, we'll meet Danny before he can book the boys in," Duke said. "I'll explain what I can on the way."


	14. Duke's Conversion

**_A/N: It has literally been so long since I have updated this story, so I am just going to do it myself. I think my beta forgot about it, but I have not and I have so much backlogged story that is just sitting around. It's time to get things moving._**

Chapter 14: Duke's Conversion

Down in the foyer of the Hale, Chin and Duke checked the entry logs for Danny and his suspects. After all the incidents that had occurred in this building, security had been stepped up and steps were taken to ensure that unauthorized personnel wouldn't get past the lobby without someone giving them clearance; unless you were Five-O, of course. In that case there were all kinds of back doors and loopholes that their immunity and means, and a special set of keys could, get you through but Daniel was the honest type, most of the time, and would sign in and sign out for the sake of setting a good example. This was not one of those times.

"He hasn't signed back in," Chin said and sighed. "But that doesn't mean he's not here. He and Steve never signed out either."

"Like they never left. Who are the real ghost around here?" Duke asked and raised his eyebrows in suspicion. "I wouldn't be surprised by the stories this building's supernatural occupants could tell."

"Something to look into, when we're not saving your friends," Chin joked. "Unless your serious…"

"It would be interesting to say the least," Duke responded in all seriousness. "This building has seen many thing over the years. Souls are bound to be bound to it."

"I really can't believe this Duke. I've known you all my life, practically, and this is a side I never expected."

"Never expected because you still don't believe what you just saw with your own eyes, or not what you expected meaning I'm getting too old for this?" Duke asked with a raised eyebrow of suspicious and accusation.

"Little bit of both," Chin said.

"You are open to the idea, and always have been, but now that it is staring you in the face you want to be skeptic. It's understandable, your reaction is the general reaction of everyone I've ever met while doing this side job," Duke said dismissively as they signed out and moved to exit the building.

"We'll walk around back to see if he's here, Danny and the boys, and we'll go in through the evacuation door," Chin said with a shrug as he dug for his own keys and walked past the security guard followed by Duke. Once outside Chin couldn't help himself and had to ask. "So Duke, really, how did you get into this?" He questioned in a hushed voice as they moved toward the parking lot.

"I guess the same way those in the know get into it," Duke said vaguely.

"Come on man, we've known each other a long time. You're not secretive in anything else, why this?" Chin countered the vagueness with a demand. "We're talking about monsters here."

"Hawaiians are spiritual people, Chin. We're all in it if we feel a tie to the islands, her culture, and her spirits. I guess that's what made it easier to handle; the earth shattering revelations that all that stuff is really real. Those of us who really believe just kinda feel like we found the truth in it but for some, like Danny, I'm going to assume, this is going to be a big deal and that's why people like the Winchesters work in secret. You get into it one of two ways, either by birth or by encounter. Monsters can't be real for the general population because it would ruin the system of belief and peacefulness, but also it would cause mass hysteria. I got in by encounter."

"But the people here are spiritual, just as you said, and yet you also said they have the same general reaction of disbelief," Chin commented.

"Sure but if Pele actually stepped out of the volcano to greet your worship of her what do you think would happen?" Duke asked with a laugh as they rounded the building.

"I see your point," Chin nodded and scanned the vehicles in the still relatively crowded lot. "But why get involved?"

"Accidents happen from time to time and I guess you can't help it. I believe there are two ways of knowing; you're either born a hunter or you become one out of necessity..."

"And what are you?"

"It fell in my lap," Duke answered shortly and then continued. "Happened on the mainland and I wasn't expecting it at all. I'd met Jodie Mills, Sherif Jodie Mills, before and nothing happened but we did connect on a professional and personal level that kept us in touch. We'd met up on several other occasions here and there, and by all accounts things were normal. It all seemed legitimate and innocent, and I remained oblivious. We became friends, she was a great girl. She was married, had a son, and then all of a sudden they were gone and I didn't really buy the story they were hocking, too long on this job, you know, but I didn't press the matter either. We've kept in touch through our careers and every time I end up on the mainland I try to see her, even if it meant side trips. Well, this one side trip lead us into a case with vampires, yes they are real, and I watched as Sherif Jodie Mills lopped off the head of a person with a machete without batting an eye. I mean I saw the teeth, the eyes, the feeding on another human being and yet my eyes told my brain that it was impossible. I'd felt the hot breath as I was attacked by the next but a murderer of that magnitude I'd never witnessed, only investigated, and so she saved my life. She helped me up once it was all over and said, I'll never forget it, she said, 'Decapitation is the only way to kill a vampire,'" Duke explained as they found the Camaro. "As if it were nothing at all and should be common knowledge. Then she said, monsters are really real Duke, I hate to be the one to tell you this but it's your reality now. And from then on, and during that side trip, she taught me all about the supernatural as told to her by the Winchesters."

"Damn-it, he's already here," Chin cursed and looked back at Duke. "Vampires?"

Duke nodded. "Needless to say the drive back, after burning the bodies; we killed others that night, was a revelation in itself and I've been studying and hunting ever since. I'd had a master class session with the boys that Danny and Steve arrested, that one was a poltergeist, a real nasty one. They are arguably the best in their field, the best in the world, the best this realm has ever known."

"You consider yourself one of them?" Chin asked. "A hunter?"

"As much as I am a cop, first and foremost, yes I am a hunter," Duke answered. "Now I don't see a lot of action on this tiny island, our spirits and gods are respected and well looked after by those who really believe and worship them, and so they don't need to be reined in, but ghost are common enough and occasionally you'll get a vampire or werewolves testing the vacation idea. They were once human you know, and most of them remember what it was like. I did have the pleasure of dealing with a chupacabra that was smuggled in with a pack of humans that were being sold, and a werewolf on vacation who decided to splurge on human flesh well he was here."

"Shut up, no you haven't," Chin stated and held the evacuation door open for Duke.

"I have, I wouldn't make this up, and I wouldn't have told you had you and Kono not come face to face with a violent spirit in the valley house," he was stone cold serious in his reply.

"Okay, I'm starting to get the reasons for secrecy," Chin said.

"Breathe, it get's worse as it sinks in," Duke said sympathetically. "But we do have work right now so be in this moment right here."

"All right," Chin said and took a deep breath as he and Duke descended into the lower levels of the Hale where Five-O held their very special prisoners.


	15. Interrogation Interrupted

**_A/N: It's been a busy one this week. Hope things have been calm and quiet for the lot of you. Enjoy the new chapter and I hope you have a wonderful week to come._**

Chapter 15: Interrogation Interrupted

"Why were you up in the valley house?" Danny asked as he stood before Dean. He'd brought both brothers back, dragged them through the back entrance and separated them into two of the Five-O interrogation cells.

"Wasn't in it," Dean said, he'd been very chatty all the way in.

What Danny didn't realize was that everything this man was saying was, in fact, true. He was just taking them in as lies and ignoring them.

"I drove by it twice, in Chin Ho Kelly's car, which he leant to me. I did not steal it. Once with Officer Duke Lukele, good friend of mine, and once with my brother as we headed to the graveyard that Duke sent us to. If you'd only get Duke he'd tell you that I'm not lying. He is my friend. He will vouch for me and my brother."

"Are you aware that grave desecration is a felony?" Danny asked. "And that I know you have faked your own death and are wanted on murder charges, bank robberies, etcetera. Need I go on?"

"I am well aware of what people think they have me accused of, hell I'd believe it too if I didn't know what I know, but are you aware that monsters are real and that Duke hunts them with us?" Dean asked. "And for the record, I never faked my own death, I've died and come back to life and a shape shifter has impersonated me on several occasions which resulted in deaths that looked like me but weren't actually me, and on another occasion a pair of Leviathan posed as me and my brother and killed in our names, but it wasn't us!"

"You know I don't need an evaluation to declare you certifiably insane?" Danny asked as the door opened behind him.

"He's not lying Danny," Duke said and moved around to un-cuffed Dean.

"He's my prisoner, don't," Danny stated. "He was committing a felony."

"I asked him to," Duke countered. "You should be arresting me as well."

"And Kono and his mom have gone up there to finish the job," Chin said and stopped Danny. "Ghosts are real. We can prove it, Toast caught one on camera as it attacked Kono and I in the valley house," he added as Dean was released and stretched his neck and shoulders.

"Where's my brother Chin?" Dean asked.

"Next door, I'll go get him," Duke answered and moved away.

"Awesome, but what do you mean my mom's with Kono?" Dean asked. "Who is Kono?"

"Kono is my cousin and a member of Five-O. She's gone with your mother to burn the bones, like Duke said we needed to," Chin answered.

"You believe in ghosts?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Not until we were attached a couple of hours ago, but I do now and Duke said you are the best people to deal with it," Chin answered with a nod as Sam and Duke entered the room once more.

"He's not wrong," Dean said and smirked proudly, "we're pretty damn good at what we do."

"Okay, hold on, ghosts are not real," Danny stated now outnumbered four to one in the scepticism department.

"Oh yes they are, Jersey, and so are gods, and vampires, and yes the jersey devil is a real thing," Dean said and moved toward the door. "Mermaids are questionable but sirens are real."

"Sirens?" Danny asked and shook his head.

"Yeah," Dean smiled, "but one job at a time, show us this video evidence you have. I want to make sure that we have the right ghost."

"You have video evidence?" Sam asked Duke, having missed that part of the conversation.

"Class A," Duke answered with a nod. "Full body apparition."

"Did it say anything?" Sam asked.

"Get out you woman, and that women are not welcome," Chin answered.

"Wait, women died there didn't they?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"And it chased a woman out?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Chin said.

"Shit!" Sam and Dean said as they made eye contact with each other.

"What?" Chin and Duke asked in confusion.

"We need to talk to that ghost not destroy it," Sam said.

"Where's my phone?" Dean asked and spun on Danny.

"Evidence."

"No, it's not you haven't even booked us in. We're here completely off the record, I'm guessing it's a task-force thing," Dean accused.

"The phone's are in the car," Danny confessed and sighed as four sets of judgemental eyes turned on him. "I'll get them."

"We have to stop them from burning those bones at least for now," Sam said.

"Use mine, I've got Mary's number," Duke said and handed it over.

"It won't work down here, let's go up to the office," Chin said and they all rushed to follow.


	16. Two Teams Together

**_A/N: Happy Holidays to everyone, sorry this is so late tonight! As l as it goes up on a Friday I've met my deadline that I set for myself right?_**

Chapter 16: Two Teams Together.

"Wow," Sam and Dean gasped as they were lead through the Hale into the Five-O bullpen .

"So this is what money can buy," Dean added as they looked around in awe. "When you do work that is actually legitimate. Living the life."

"I mean our bunker is pretty great, but this is amazing," Sam added.

"Shouldn't you make that call?" Duke asked and handed his phone to Dean.

"We can call in real time to Kono using the smart table," Chin offered.

"So cool," Dean said as his geek inner self showed through and his brother watched him with knowledge and suspicion.

"Shut up," Dean scolded.

"I said nothing," Sam laughed.

"You brought fugitives into the office?" Toast asked when he realized what was going on.

"Hey, Dean Winchester, nice to meet you," Dean said as he jumped forward and shook Toast's hand. "None of that FBI crap is true, it was all monsters," he added as Toast backed away.

"I've heard of you, whispers mostly, I'm Jerry Ortega," Jerry said and stepped forward to save Toast. "And I believe you, I knew Ronald Reznick, well I knew of him. We worked within the same conspiracy channels."

"I'm sorry, we couldn't save him," Dean said and shook Jerry's hand. "We should have saved him."

"You write for the Paranormal States," Sam said as he stepped forward as well.

"I use a pseudonym but yes," Jerry shook his hand. "How did you know."

"You used the Mulder trick and rearranging the letters of you name," Sam said and smiled.

"Look what happened to Mulder," Jerry stated brightly and with enthusiasm. "When the Lone Gunman publication went under the Paranormal States was started. We have to get our message out there somehow. It's more of a side job now that I am legitimately a member of Five-O. But the truth is still out there."

"Exactly," Sam winked. "Anyway your column is great and pretty accurate to the lore, when you're not dealing with conspiracy. We don't really pay much attention to the conspiracies but the lore is right in our wheelhouse."

"Really? Well thanks," Jerry said and blushed slightly. "I do what I can within the confines of the law and with all that redacted material."

"Sammy, you made a friend," Dean laughed and teased as the call connected.

"Hey Kono, don't burn the bones," Chin said when his cousin had answered.

"Why not?" She asked and was clear that Kono was still driving and the phone was on speaker.

"Mom, you there?" Dean asked louder than he had to.

"Yes Dean, what is it?" Mary asked.

"We think the ghost was trying to protect officer Kalakaua by chasing her out of the house," Sam stated in response to his mother. "We're going to go down to the valley house to try and summon it."

"We are?" Danny asked and looked to Chin.

"Yeah, but be ready to burn them in the event that shit get's real," Dean added.

"Steve is filling in the grave you dug up, you'll have to start all over again," Danny said and finally gave in to helping.

"Got it, we'll be ready," Mary said as Kono stopped the car.

"Anything else we should know?" Kono asked.

"We don't know yet, we'll keep you posted," Sam answered.

"And we're not criminals or fugitives, well maybe to the ordinary world, but we're not the bad guys," Dean said.

"I figured as much, you're friends with Duke, how bad could you be?" Kono laughed and the call ended.

"So what do we need?" Duke asked. "To summon this thing?"

"May I?" Sam asked as he motioned to the computer table.

"Sure, go for it," Chin answered.

"Wait no!" Toast protested.

"Just let him, give into the madness," Danny said with a sigh.

A few moments of Sam's typing and coding, and all at once the database that Sam and Dean had set up for the bunker, with the help of Charlie Bradbury, came online on the Five-O system.

"It's like being at home," Dean said mockingly. "We have a bunker full of tech," he added boastfully. "Which we acquired from an antiquated group of radicalists."

"So you stole it?" Danny asked.

"We found it, based on information from our grandfather, who was a Man of Letters before they were destroyed by Abaddon. The American chapter of the organization fell in the 50s but they exist still in Great Britain and they are absolute and total dicks. So taking their bunker was a service to the rest of the world," Dean explained.

"Who is Abaddon?" Chin asked.

"A Knight of Hell," Dean answered. "But that's a story for another time. Just look at all our beautiful technology, impressive, right?" He said to cover things up and change the subject.

"You don't know how to run most of it," Sam countered with a roll of his eyes. "There, this is the best summoning ritual we've got," Sam said and motioned to the file he pulled up.

"I can get you the stuff," Duke said as he scanned the screen.

"Quickly, we had to leave all of our stash at home," Dean said.

"How long does it generally take to dig up a grave?" Toast asked intrigued by the database Sam had got them into.

"Several hours depending on age, soil composition, and activity of the spirit," Sam answered.

"If this ghost feels threatened it may go to the grave site to protect itself," Dean offered. "If it isn't bound to the house."

"Mom will be there, they'll be all right, besides if it's tethered to the house we may have time. I'll go with Duke and get the stuff," Sam finished with a nod to Duke and they dashed away.

"I guess that leaves us," Dean said awkwardly. "Oh, I heard the rattle today Chin, in the mustang and I have a theory. How long has it been happening and when was the last time you were in a firefight with that car?" He asked.

"A while ago, why?" Chin answered.

"I think you've got shrapnel in the vent system. It rattles when you use the air-conditioning or the heating system. I know the rattle, it's soothing to me cause when we were little, Sammy dropped legos into my dad's vents and now the car is mine and I haven't had the heart to remove them. I can get the shrapnel out for you though if you like."

"Please do," Chin said and laughed. "I don't need reminding of the fire fights."

"You really lent him your car?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Sure, he's a friend of Duke's."

"Yeah Danny, I'm super trust worthy too. I mean I know you think I'm a liar but I'm telling the truth."

"It's Detective Williams to you," Danny said authoritatively.

"Whatever you say," Dean winked.

"How long have you been hunting monsters?" Chin asked still intrigued by the whole concept.

"Since Sammy was a baby and a demon killed my mom so that he could prep Sam to be the vessel for Lucifer himself. It was all part of the plan to enact the apocalypse, which we stopped. You're welcome," Dean said as if it were common knowledge. "Then our dad got into hunting and raised us in it. I've been in it since then, it's our family business."

"Weren't we just talking to your mom?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, she's come back from the dead after thirty years. It was a gift rom God's sister, the Darkness, and so we're here in Hawaii for family bonding time. It's our very first family vacation ever."

"You're insane," Danny huffed and walked away.

"Don't mind him, he's just really the sceptical and logical one," Chin said by way of apology.

"I get it all the time. It's unbelievable for a reason, but it's so fun to mess with the sceptics," Dean said, winked, and then became serious. "Imagine what the world would be like if everyone knew and believed this stuff; that the monster under the bed is probably really under there?"

"There would be mass hysteria."

"Exactly, so I talk about it and I know people aren't going to believe me but when you get arrested and people think you're mentally out of it you usually aren't treated as violent offenders but more like you need help and that makes escaping so much easier for people like me."

"Smart," Chin laughed. "But why are you being so cooperative, if you're supposed to be on vacation getting to know your mom?"

"Because I have been hunting all my life. There is no break from it, I can't turn it off any more than you can turn off being a cop. I'm not the vacation type."

"Makes sense, so what do we do now?"

"Head up to the valley house and take a look around," Dean said. "First can you take me back to my hotel? I didn't come here completely unprepared."

"I can't, you left my car out at the cemetery," Chin said saucily. "But we'll get Danny to drive."

"Technically Danny made me leave the mustang behind. Blame him for the auto neglect and abandonment," Dean added with a smile.


	17. Danny's Misery

**_A/N: Happy Holidays! Had a little trouble earlier this week getting things posted on the sight, but it's working now. Anyone else have any trouble? Anyway, I'm going to double up the chapters of this story this week, so you get two! Enjoy!_**

Chapter 17: Danny's Misery

"I honestly can't believe you people," Danny grumbled as he drove. "You could have just left me behind, I mean, it would be right in line with undermining my authority."

"And risk the wrath of taking your car?" Chin asked with a laughed. "You did arrest these guys and you left my car out there with Steve."

"Steve steals my car all the time, what makes you any different?" Danny asked.

"He's not rude, and I respect nice cars," Dean said from his place in the passenger seat as he motioned to Chin and then to himself. "You let army man steal your car; have you no self respect?" He asked in disbelief as he looked to Danny and then fully turned around and look to Chin. "I mean, a man's car is like a man's horse way back in western days. You don't mess with a man's horse!"

"I don't think he let's him, and that is likely why he has the temper that he's got," Chin answered to support Danny even though it was clear that the detective was angry with everyone in general at this particular moment.

"He just takes it," Danny huffed. "And gets it blown up."

"That there is grounds for murder in my books," Dean said and turned to look back out the windshield. "You don't mess with another man's car, just like you don't mess with another man's woman."

"And I'm going to assume that that is the reason why the FBI has a murder file on you,' Danny countered.

"You haven't seen my car," Dean retorted. "And the FBI is just as clueless as they are made out to be on TV."

"I hear your car is a gem," Chin said to defuse the situation.

"She is, she's the glue that holds my family together. She's been through everything right by my side, well on this plane of existence. She didn't come to hell or purgatory with me but I'm sure Sam put her through hell with his sissy music and modern contraptions. He has no respect for the classics. Come to think of it, hell wouldn't have been half as bad as it was if I had my Baby with me," Dean explained.

"Are you listening to yourself?" Danny asked. "Hell isn't a real place!"

"Yes it is," Dean countered in a matter of fact way. "I get that you're a skeptic, hell most people are detective, but I'm telling the truth. Hell is very real, so are demons and angels."

"I live my own hell every day," Danny huffed as he stopped at the hotel. "I'll wait here, you go get whatever it is you need and come back," he added darkly.

"Why do I get the feeling you're prepared to just ditch us here?" Dean asked and Chin laughed.

"I'll be right here," Danny grumbled again and waved them away. "I still consider you a suspect. I'm not just going to leave you here."

"So Chin's just a glorified babysitter?" Dean asked.

"Fine, we'll all go," Danny huffed and exited the vehicle, slamming the door behind him.

Up in the hotel suite that the brother's mother had booked, Dean pulled his military style duffle out from under the bed and placed several boxes onto it.

"What the hell are those?" Danny asked skeptically as he eyed the symbols on the boxes with trepidation.

"Lock boxes," Dean answered in a matter of fact way as if seeing the boxes wasn't enough to know.

"I think he means the writing," Chin offered as he too was skeptical.

"Hexes and warding to protect the contents of these boxes. How else am I supposed to get contraband on a plane? It fools with the detectors and even the K-9s so that they think it's just books in the bottom of my bag when in reality…" Dean explained as he opened the first box and pulled out a series of satchels and bladed instruments. "Ghosts don't like salt and iron, but they do like squishy, warm, living, humans, so here," he added and placed a pair of talismans in Chin and Danny's hands. "These should protect you as long as you keep them on your person at all times."

"You're not wearing one," Danny commented with far too much attitude.

"I've been tattooed with it," Dean stated and pocketed several more. "So has my brother, my mother, and the last time we met up with Duke on the mainland he got his done too."

"But why?" Chin asked.

"You're not going to lose a tattoo and it actually takes physical mutilation to destroy them, which many a creature has tried to do, but they don't fall off in the heat of battle, so nine times out of ten, they are better then the charms and medallions."

"What's in the other box?" Danny asked to change the subject as he fidgeted with the medallion in his hand.

"Couple of ceremonial daggers, knives, and the colt," Dean answered as he pulled two blades from the box in question and then stowed it away. "Sammy will need a silver knife blessed by a shaman and bathed in blood on a full moon to perform the summoning and as we would have to wait several weeks for a full moon we generally carry already prepared instruments with us."

"What's so special about your colt? We have several other, much bigger, guns than that. You are welcome to them if you need them," Chin said.

"Don't jump the gun here Chin," Danny warned and Dean laughed at the pun.

"You ain't got a gun like this gun," Dean said and opened the box once more. "This gun was hand crafted by Samuel Colt himself. It was made specifically to kill anything supernatural. There are only about five things in all of creation that this gun and it's spellbound bullets can't kill."

"And what's so great about that knife?" Danny asked and pointed to the bottom of the box as Dean had lifted out the colt wrapped in leather to reveal the last weapon.

"That knife kills demons," Dean said.

"Don't you mean exorcizes demons?" Chin asked.

"Nope, exorcisms exorcize. This knife kills them and literally obliterates them from existence. An exorcism will just send it back to hell and you might save the vessel they are occupying but exorcisms take time and sometimes you just need a weapon to kill, besides, you never know just what the person has been through while being ridden around. I've exorcized demons just to kill the vessel because the demon was the only thing keeping the body alive," Dean explained.

"So why not bring that with you?" Danny asked.

"Because it's a demon knife and we're hunting a ghost," Dean answered.

"But why bring them in the first place when you're supposed to be on vacation and if Duke is a hunter anyway?" Chin asked.

"Because I don't do vacations and unless he's not telling us something, we've never taught Duke to summon ghosts, also, the demon knife is super, mega, rare," Dean answered as he hoisted his newly packed duffle over his shoulder. "I mean the lore and spells are out there to be found but Duke has a nine to five. When's he gonna find time to research like Sammy does?" Dean asked with a laugh. "Duke's a hunter out of necessity. I love this life, so does my brother, this is our full time job. We ready to go?"

"Does it pay well?" Danny asked skeptically as he motioned to the door.

"No, not at all, that's why I hustle pool and poker, and fix cars on occasion. We make zero money on this job but we do save lives," Dean answered.

"Then why do it?" Danny asked still convinced that this man was absolutely bat crap crazy.

"Someone's gotta," Dean answered with a shrug. "You got kids detective?"

"Sure," Danny answered as they reached the elevator.

"Imagine your kids are snug in their beds, but your youngest starts to fuss so your wife goes to check on him and finds that there is a strange man in the room. The strange man will not let you near your youngest, instead, before your very eyes he forces your wife up the wall by an invisible force, and sets the whole space ablaze, and then, all at once, he disappears searing his glowing yellow eyes into your brain and all you can do is get those kids outta that house before you lose them too," Dean's tale struck a chord with the detective before him. "That strange man was a demon, Detective. His name was Azazel, he killed my mother, poisoned my brother, and stole any chance at a normal life Sammy and I had. Sam was 6 months old, and I lost both my parents that night because my father, the man I'd known, changed completely that night. Sam and I grew up following dad on his search for the creature that did that to our mother and we killed him, and that is how you grow up in the life. Now tell me, how would you have handled it when the extent of the law only got you to dead ends and no one believed you when you said the man disappeared from the second story of your house without a goddamn trace?"

"Let's say that your story is true, which it's not because your mother is alive, but just for shits, let's say it's true; why not stop once you killed the demon?" Danny asked as the doors to the elevator opened and it emptied out.

"Because the demon did something to Sam to prepare him for the apocalypse. The fight wasn't over, we still had a lot of work to do. And there is a reason why my mother looks more like she should be my sister, detective. She was dead for thirty years," Dean said as the elevator doors closed behind them and the slight jolt told them that the car was on the move.

"How is she back from the dead?" Danny asked. "Angels?"

"No, I was raised from hell by an Angel. Mom was given back to us as a gift from the Darkness herself," Dean said.

"The Darkness?" Danny asked completely dumbfounded.

"Yes, her name is Amara, she's God's sister," Dean said stone cold serious.

"Chin, please, you can't be believing this!" Danny protested.

"I was rushed by a ghost today Danny, I'm pretty much ready to believe anything at this point, and this isn't the first time I'm hearing this story today," Chin said.

"You don't need to believe me, Detective, most people don't. All you have to do is let me do my work and the truth will reveal itself to you," Dean said as the car stopped on the main floor and they exited the elevator.

"So you do what you do for the common good?" Danny asked as they walked quickly.

"And so that the rest of the population, such as yourself, can live on in blissful ignorance or mean spirited scepticism. Don't be offended Detective, I've got thick skin, your scepticism doesn't hurt me anymore," Dean said as they walked on toward the car.


	18. I Want To Believe

Chapter 18: I Want To Believe

Kono and Mary arrived and found Steve covered in sweat and panting over the grave he'd been working to set right. In all his days of training, this was one of those back breaking, laborious tasks he's put far behind him and was now cursing that he hadn't done more digging in his usual work out routine.

"Hey boss man, I've got bad news for you," Kono said as they approached and caught his attention.

"Don't tell me to undo what I've just done," Steve said sarcastically.

"I'm afraid there is a good reason why we need to dig up these bones," Kono said sympathetically.

"A legitimate reason that would get a back hoe out here?" Steve asked and wiped his brow with his forearm.

"Not really, no," Kono said and picked up a shovel.

"Who are you?" Steve asked of the woman with Kono.

"I'm Mary Winchester, Sam and Dean are my sons and we hunt monsters," Mary answered.

"You don't look old enough to have grown sons," Steve stated taking the monsters bit out of contexts and telling himself that she really meant bad guys.

"That's because I've been dead for thirty years," Mary said and watched as Steve shook the disbelief out of his mind. "Kono, show him the video of your attack," she added and took the shovel from Kono and started digging.

"Here Steve," Kono said and handed the phone to her superior. "While Chin and I were at the Valley House we were attacked," She continued in an explanatory manner.

"Holy hell, was that a ghost?" Steve asked in disbelief as he watched the encounter.

"Yes, a legitimate ghost," Kono answered. "And Sam and Dean believe this grave is the grave of the person who became that ghost."

"You hunt ghosts?" Steve asked as he turned back to Mary.

"Among other things, yes I do," She answered without stopping the digging she'd begun.

"So does Duke," Kono said and took the shovel from it's place leaning on the headstone. "He's the one that got Sam and Dean involved and ultimately the reason why you and Danny arrested them. Duke is with Sam and they are heading to the house to summon this ghost while Danny and Chin have Dean getting ready for battle and we have to be ready here to burn the bones when they need us to," she explained while driving the shovel into the dirt to help the excavation.

"How is Danny taking this?" Steve asked as he breathed deeply.

"Not as well as you are," Mary commented between tossing of dirt and the sinking of the shovel into the loose ground.

"I've seen some crazy things in my day, things that I can't explain, things that are classified, and things of pure evil. Believing that ghost were to blame is comforting in a way," Steve said.

"Renews your faith in humanity a little, doesn't it?" Mary asked. "But don't get to comfy, I'm telling you people are the scariest creatures in God's great creation."

"There was hope, and then it was gone," Steve said with a laugh.

"Well, it wasn't necessarily ghosts, whatever it was, but monsters of all kinds exist and sometimes evil is just in people too. More often then not it's possession of some kind, others, well people are the product of their upbringing and evil in somethings just can't be helped," Mary said in her wise and knowledgable way, and Steve listened attentively and ready to believe her.

"So the files on your son's, I'm going to assume that the things they are accused of are monster related?" He asked.

"Yes."

"All of them?"

"Well they have died and they have killed, and yes, to survive they have to beg, barter and sometimes steal to get by, but killing only happens when a creature started it," Mary explained.

"It's to protect the people who would fall prey, literally, to the monsters that feast on flesh or kill for thrill."

"Okay," Steve said and took another deep breath to slow his heart rate.

"You're taking this rather well," Kono said as she paused now to catch her breath.

"The woman that we met said there was something about that house that just doesn't feel right and though Danny was sceptical, I know the feeling because I've felt it before, especially in war torn places, or places of huge tragedies. It's like something is still there, be it evil or scared, it doesn't feel right."

"You feel it because you are open to it, because you as an individual have sensitivity toward it. In my line of work that can get dangerous so it is very good, with regards to this case, that you are aware of it. We will however need to get you warded asap so that the spirit doesn't jump into you if it is powerful enough to do so. It's behaviour suggest that it is, as it came at Kono already."

"The boys thought it was trying to protect me," Kono said in response to Mary's speech.

"And they could very well be right, or it could be the thing killing in that house," Mary said without ceremony or sugar coating. "Either way the summoning should shed some light on the situation."

"And then we kill it?" Kono asked as a shiver ran down her spine.

"It's already dead, we're just going to erase it from this plane and hopefully send it on to where ever it should have gone when it died," Mary answered. "The hardest thing, in my experience, isn't believe in monsters or evil, it's coming to terms with knowing of the different realms and how they all exist together. Heaven, hell, different dimensions, if that's what you want to call them, they are all placed within this universe and some of us step into those realms and peer over the edge, others deny they exist and most just remain oblivious," she said. "If it's any consolation, I'm sorry to have to give you these revelations but you're involved now. I wish you could just remain oblivious."

"It puts the whole world into a different perspective, doesn't it?" Steve asked.

"Human nature is to believe in what they can't see. It is the basis of most, if not all, religious systems. So for some it's not as farfetched as it may seem. It can even be comforting, but for others it just shoves them further into their denial. Whoever said seeing is believing never actually glimpsed the realms because their argument would be mute. You're either open to it and always have been or you're not and will deny it even after it has happened to you."

"Danny isn't going to want to believe," Steve said with a shake of his head.

"Unfortunately, he's not going to have much of a choice," Mary said and fell silent as Kono's phone began to ring.


	19. Chaos And Confusion

Chapter 19: Chaos and Confusion

"Hey Kono, bad news," Toast spoke quickly as the phone call was answered. "We have another body, and by another body I mean several."

"Wait, but the house is shut down, how is that even possible," Kono asked, her voice short and staggered as she tried to catch her breath. Digging was not part of the day to day Five-O routine.

"I know, it's weird right, but this is definitely one of the Chucky bunch," Toast replied. "No doubt about it!"

"How do you know?" She asked skeptically.

"You'll see when you get there."

"We're a little busy, Toast," Kono said aggravated by the interruption.

"I'm going to call Danny to see if he can't meet you but you have got to get to the scene," Toast said ignoring her tone. "Better idea, take Chin instead. Danny won't leave the Winchesters alone. He totally doesn't trust them yet, may never, but yeah you need to go and go now!"

"Fine, I'll go, but Steve is staying with Mary."

"Yeah, that was kinda my plan the whole time. Pick up Chin on your way but get a move on asap, it's a fresh one, like just happened," Toast said and hung up.

"Where?" Kono yelled into the silent phone.

"What's going on Kono?" Steve asked while Mary continued to work.

"There's another body, or bodies, and because you seem significantly paired with Mary, I've got to go and get Chin," Kono answered begrudgingly.

"Okay but where are you going?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. Not the Valley House, or maybe the Valley House first to pick up Chin then after that, Toast failed to specify," She answered and rushed away.

"Your team always work like this?" Mary asked suspiciously. "Disorganized and just pulling people off cases?"

"Do we really need three people to do this digging?" Steve asked.

"The hole is crowded as it is, why don't you go with her," Mary offered with a shrug. "I can finish up here. Probably better at covering things up then a cop would be."

"I'll stay, I want to see this for myself," Steve said after a moment of hesitation. "And no, generally we're very organized but this case is a bid out of the ordinary for us."

"Honey, this is a hunters bread and butter," Mary spoke sarcastically and drove the shovel into the cemetery earth once more.

Chin's phone rang just as he, Danny, and Dean arrived at the Valley House. He answered it, was given the same information, maybe less than Kono, and the called ended.

"Another body has dropped," Chin said to the occupants of the car. "Or maybe it's more than one, Toast seems a little frazzled."

"Do you blame him? He only just found out that ghosts are real and only because he caught one on camera," Dean said.

"It's not here," Danny said suspiciously as he looked up at the dark silent house. "Duke and Sam aren't even here yet."

"No, but Kono is coming to get me and you get to stay with Dean," Chin answered.

"Why can't I go to the crime scene?" Danny sarcastically whined.

"Probably because you are my baby sitter and because you want to keep a close eye on me," Dean said as lights appeared and the car slowed to a stop beside them. "Because you don't trust me."

"Do you know what the hell is going on?" Kono called from her car as Chin was let out of the Camaro and hopped into the next vehicle.

"No clue," Danny huffed and sighed. "Turn on your scanner and see if that gives you anything."

"Well Toast has finally texted a location so we'll keep you up to date while you ghost bust here," Chin said as his phone vibrated to reveal the text message.

"Who are you going to call?" Dean laughed to himself at the pop culture reference.

"What was that?" Danny asked across the car.

"Nothing," Dean said.

"Go check out the new victim, we'll join you when we're done here," Danny said and sighed.

"If you see the body look for signs of possession, specifically a green black residue generally in the ears or eyes," Dean said before Kono could drive away. "And wear this, last thing we need is someone as beautiful as you biting it because you've been possessed by a ghost," he added with a wink as he passed the charm to Danny who then tossed it into Kono's window. "I understand you have the most impressive gun skills of this posse, even with a Navy SEAL on staff, and I don't want a ghost taking advantage of you," Dean finished.

"Thought you said guns wont hurt ghosts," Danny accused.

"But a ghost with your officer Kalakaua would spell mega trouble for us," Dean said. "Do you wanna end up in her sights?"

"Heck no," Danny answered.

"Stay safe, and take this," Dean said and pulled a home made device out of his coat pocket and it too was pass from one car to the other.

"What is it?" Chin asked as it was handed to him.

"EMF detector," Dean replied. "It will tell you if the ghost were actually there, but be discreet."

"Got it," Chin said as Dean waved and Kono pulled away leaving Danny and Dean alone together.

"So…" Danny said to break the awkward silence.

"So?" Dean asked skeptically.

"You wanna go into the house?" Danny asked, "And have a look around for ghosts or something?"

"Your tech guy set up all kinds of electronics in there didn't he?" Dean asked.

"Yeah sure," Danny answered.

"No use going in then if the house is still hooked up to the electricity," Dean said as he got out of the car and leaned on the Camaro.

"I don't really want to know, but why's that?" Danny asked to make conversation.

"Ghosts are made up, primarily, of electro magnetic energy. If we go in there with an EMF detector the results will be unsubstantiated because of the electronics in the house. You may feel shifts in temperature and whatnot, because of spectral activity, but the technology is going to counter act each other," Dean explained. "And we already know there are ghosts in there because they are not camera shy."

"And you gave your EMF detector to Chin," Danny said.

"And that," Dean said and shrugged.

"So you really, legitimately believe in this stuff and do this for a living?" Danny asked still very sceptical.

"Well, I wouldn't say living because the pay is shit, and life sucks, but it's my life," Dean said with a shrug and his honest realism struck Danny.

"So what's the next step?" Danny asked.

"Get answers from a ghost," Dean replied.

"Oh, you know, because that's easy and completely normal."

"Never said it would be easy, and honestly, how normal is your life on an elite task force?" he asked and looked Danny in the eyes for the first time.

"Good point."


	20. Black Green Ooze

_**A/N: Happy Friday! Thank you all for reading! Please leave a comment if you're enjoying it! Thank you!**_

Chapter 20: Black Green Ooze

Kono and Chin arrived on the scene of what looked like a very generic, everyday, HPD crime scene. Knowing the nuances of the scene, the activities of the hive like movements of the officers, from experience, and how to judge how the officers were going to react to the interruption of the Five-Os was all part of their day to day workings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Once again the cousin duo found themselves at an upscale rental in a wealthy part of town but all seemed relatively quiet. They crossed the police boundary, noticed that EMS and Fire Rescue were still on the scene and then were greeted by a man who had to be the officer in charge.

"Thank God," the gentleman said as he stepped up to them. "In all my years on this job, this one Five-O can have!"

"What's the problem Chuck?" Chin asked of the officer he'd known well enough from his years with HPD.

"Chin, we've know each other a long time. You know me, I'm a cop through and through," Lieutenant Charles Montgomery said to preface his response. "But this one, this has got to be the strangest, most out of this world, scene I've ever encountered."

"Why?" Kono asked.

"Because we got called out here by a neighbour about a party and all we found were a pack of dead girls and another who won't tell us how she got here but it's pretty clear to us she's the killer," Charles answered.

"A pack, please define pack," Kono said.

"There is one body upstairs and six more in the back yard, in the pool."

"And the one who is the likely suspect?" Chin asked.

"With the paramedics. She looks like she tried to kill herself too."

"I'll check the bodies," Kono said as she looked to her cousin. "Something about this house just doesn't feel right."

"And there's that," Chuck said. "Stay in here long enough and you'll feel it too Chin."

"I believe you Chuck. Go on Kono, I'll talk to the suspect," Chin responded.

"Can I go now too?" Chuck asked. "Like can you just take over and get me off of this case?"

"I guess," Chin said and watched the veteran officer before him. "You okay?" He asked at the anxiety and sheer panic in the man.

"No, Kono's right, there is something really wrong here," Chuck answered and Chin saw him shiver. "Like the place doesn't feel right. I've got goosebumps all over my body and the static energy here is giving me the willies!"

"Okay, but what can you tell me?" Chin asked.

"Just what I'm sure your people passed along. The girls are all of mix descent. They haven't been identified but I can tell you that they aren't from around here. We are sure some of them lived in this house, albeit for a short time. We have no indications of a party but possibly trafficking of these girls and they are certainly in the sex trade. We've found absolutely no identification for any of the victims. This is a new location, or so we believe, because Five-O has taken all dealings with the Valley House," Officer Montgomery answered as quickly as he could as he fidgeted with his keys.

"All right, thanks Chuck. You can go, just send the paperwork over to the Five-O office."

"Thanks Chin," The man said as he fled and Chin turned toward the main area of the house. "Rosie?" He questioned to announce his appearance to her back.

"Hey Chin," Paramedic Rosie Paige said as she stepped away from the suspect and clearly victim as well.

"What happened here?" Chin asked as Aaron, Rosie's partner, also appeared.

"Medical examiners officer is here and dealing with the other victims, caught up with your cousin by the pool," Aaron said to acknowledge Chin, "and the one upstairs is ready for them," he added to his partner and the two officers who were also standing with this one living victim.

"Thanks," Chin said and then turned all his attention onto the shaking, rocking, sobbing woman covered in blood and a black green residue. "What happened?" He asked as the Winchester's words struck him.

"I just woke up here," the girl sobbed.

"You don't know how you got here? What's the last thing you do remember?" He asked.

"I was at home, my new home, with my fiancé and then, oh God, is he dead too?" She wailed.

"Where's home?" Chin asked.

"671 Valley Heights," the girl answered through her tears.

"We'll send someone out to check on him," Chin said.

"Thank you," She whispered and looked at her hands. "Did I do this?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, it look like you did."

"Oh God," she sobbed again. "I don't know how I could have."

"Unfortunately these men are going to take you into custody and we'll do what we can to prove that you were incapable of this but that's not likely."

"I understand," she said and shivered.

"Before you remove her, is she hurt?" Chin asked of the officers and medics on the scene.

"Aside for the black goo she's got all over her, and the attempts on her own arms, I see no other signs of significant injuries. No head traumas, but then again I'd like an MRI and CT, and a toxicological to rule out drug usage," Rosie answered.

"Take her to the hospital, run the tests, keep her guarded," Chin said as he heard Kono enter the building once more. "Can I get a sample of the goo for our crime lab to run?"

"Sure," Rosie said and gloved up again.

When the ooze was safely in a biohazard evidence bag the girl was removed by ambulance, with a guard always at her side, and the ME's office removed the bodies from the pool, one by one, and from the house as the crime lab moved in to investigate.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Charlie Fong asked as he and Eric Russo, Danny's nephew, came in.

"Evidence that the one remaining woman alive isn't responsible," Chin said sceptically.

"You don't think she did it?" Eric asked in shock. "Then who did?" He asked when Chin shook his head in response.

"Oh no, I think she did it, but I don't think she had full function of her body. You wouldn't believe me if I told you who I really thought did this. Get this analyzed, please, while Kono and I have to get back to the case we were working to begin with."

"Are they connected?" Charlie asked.

"I believe that they are, most definitely."


	21. The Summoning

_**A/N: Happy Friday! I hope you're having a wonderful week!**_

Chapter 21: The Summoning

Sam and Duke arrived at the Valley House with a collection of things that made Danny cringe as the bag was opened before Dean and himself and the dagger was dropped by Dean into the bag.

"So, time to get this show on the road?" Dean asked.

"I could use you or Duke with the ritual summoning," Sam said hesitantly.

"What, I'm no good?" Danny asked sceptically but somewhat hurt.

"No, you're too sceptical, and cynical, and I still don't think you believe what's happening, and you ask too many questions," Dean said. "I'll take the detective, you take Duke," he added to his brother.

"So what does that make me?" Danny asked. "A liability?"

"Technically, yes, if you don't listen to what Dean tells you," Duke jumped in as the one man in the group who knew both parties. "These boys, whether you believe it or not, are the best at what they do. You might learn something."

"It makes you the brawn in this situation. Don't be offended, I'm the brawn all the time. Sammy has all the smarts," Dean added to cool things down. "How are you with a gun?"

"Fine, I mean I have to be good, I'm a cop," Danny answered suspiciously.

"This gun is loaded with salt rounds. If the ghost gets violent, shoot it," Duke said and pulled the shot gun out of his trunk and handed it to Danny.

"Gimme one too Duke!" Dean said in a childlike way.

"You get the iron pipe because you let yourselves get arrested thereby leaving the rest of my guns in Chin's car, which is still with Steve," Duke countered and handed Dean the instrument and a sack. "There are more rounds and extra salt in there. We ready?" He asked.

"Yes," Dean said crestfallen.

"All right, Detective, if you don't mind, could you let us into the house please?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," Danny said. "Should we vest up first?"

"Kevlar isn't going to protect you from these baddies," Duke said as he stepped toward the house.

"Well, we could fill the vest with salt," Dean offered.

"Forget it, I should be used to going in without it," Danny huffed.

"You got a charm or something to protect him?" Duke asked.

"Yeah, he's got it, right?" Dean asked Danny.

"Yeah, I got it."

"All the protection you'll need, a shot gun and an anti-possession charm," Duke said and the four of them entered the house.

Sam and Duke got to work quickly in the main living area, while Dean moved toward the windows and doors and laid down salt lines at all of them.

"What's that for?" Danny asked as he followed him closely.

"I wanna keep the ghosts in," Dean answered.

"And salt does that?" Danny asked.

"Generally, yes," Dean answered.

"So this could get ugly then, that's what you're anticipating right?" Danny asked.

"Yup, expect it too. My theory is that there are more than one ghost here," Dean answered as Danny watched him lay down a perfect circle around where Sam and Duke were working.

"More than one?"

"Sure, if Chin and Kono were called out to another location then the odds good that you let something out of the basement by breaking the salt lines."

"Sure, blame me, I had no idea what it was for."

"You wouldn't have been able to stop it either because you weren't aware."

"So if there are more than one, why do we have Steve and your mom focusing on Daniel Williams?" Danny asked.

"I think he's trying to protect people. He may give us answers, or we may just summon all the ghosts in this house. If that is the case, we'll catch them on camera, I hope, and your brilliant, best money can buy, tech team can run them through recognition so we can identify them and burn those bones too."

"And what if we can't find the bones?"

"We're probably screwed," Dean answered.

"All right you two, we're ready," Duke said as he straightened and Sam began to read the ancient words off the printout he'd obtained.

"Should I call Steve?" Danny asked as the air went deadly cold and he could see his breath; clearly a sign that something wasn't right in Hawaii.

"It's probably too late for that," Dean said and pulled Danny into the salt circle. "Watch your step."

Flashes of mist, swirling winds, and flickering candles danced as an angry looking man in uniform appeared before them.

"Daniel Williams?" Sam asked of the apparition and stopped the ghost in his tracks. "We want to help you."

"Holy shit!" Danny gasped and raised his weapon.

"Wait…" Dean warned and placed a hand on the barrel of the gun to lower it.

"Why are you killing women?" Sam asked and watched as the ghost reacted in confusion.

"I know you can speak, you chased Officer Kalakaua out of here earlier," Sam said.

"No women allowed," The ghost spoke and all at once women surrounded him. "No, no, be gone," he cried.

One by one the women left, disappeared again into thin air, all but one who's smirk grew twisted and eyes flashed before she lunged in attack.

"Shoot her," Dean yelled at Danny in his shock as the ghost rushed the salt line and screaming before Danny fired the shotgun and she disappeared.

"She's the one killing," the ghost of Daniel Williams spoke before he too disappeared and the air in the house began to swirl and shift again.

"I say we get the hell outta dodge!" Duke said as the candles were blown out.

"Not today hell bitch!" Dean stated as the ghost came back and he swung the iron pipe like a bat. "Clean up and let's get outta here Sammy."

"Right behind you Dean," Sam said and grabbed his brother's shoulder.

"Lead the way Detective, and please shoot anything that moves," Dean said, and together the four men rushed out of the house avoiding the salt lines and hoping that they would keep the ghosts trapped.


	22. Fiancé

_**A/N: When the week is panning out to be a busy one, you get your update ready on Monday.**_

Chapter 22: Fiancé

As they made it out of the house, Kono's car came to a halt in the drive.

"So…?" Danny asked as they met up.

"So what happened in there?" Chin asked with a motion toward the house.

"Ghosts are real, Chin. Like really real," Danny answered.

"Yes they are," he said and sighed. "And it looks like we have a violent one on our hands, not to mention a smuggling ring, and drugs in there too."

"What did you see at the other crime scene?" Dean asked.

"Carnage and one single survivor," Chin answered. "And the possibility of another victim."

"What?" Danny asked and shook his head to clear it.

"When we got there, there were seven victims, bodies, and one girl alive, covered in your black green ooze and guess where she lives?" Chin explained and then asked as his tale drew to a close.

"Not here," Danny said and motioned to the house behind them.

"No, there," Chin said and pointed to the nearest neighbour. "She remembers being at home with her fiancé and then she came to with blood on her hands."

"We should check that out," Danny said with a sigh.

"Yeah, and on Steve and Toast if he caught any of what just happened on video. Daniel Williams is not the one killing, we summoned another unknown woman," Duke explained.

"We need to put Daniel to rest," Sam said to interrupt.

"But he's been helpful," Danny commented. "Sort of, I mean we didn't really get that much out of him. Can't we take another crack at him? Don't you have a spell or ritual that will summon just him?"

"Not here, back home in our bunker, sure, maybe, but not in Hawaii," Dean offered. "He's given us all we'll likely get out of him anyways. They lose communication skills the longer they are locked to a location, and he's not the bad guy. I'm more concerned about all the other ghosts."

"Other ghosts?" Kono asked.

"Several other women appeared with Daniel, and he told them to get away. Something is going on, trapping them here, but the ghosts aren't going to tell us what it is," Dean answered. "Best bet, burn the bones and hope we can deal with the female vengeful spirit, and if we do, hopefully the others will be able to leave."

"So ghost busting really isn't like it is in the movies?" Danny asked.

"Not in the least," Dean answered with a chuckle.

"So we burn the bones of our good spirit, how is that fair?" Kono asked.

"He doesn't belong here. He's tormented, and with us on the case we take away the one thing that gave him purpose in this world. If we leave him, we just leave that soul to become more tortured and tormented and then you may, no will, end up with another ghost case down the road," Sam set out to explain the nuances of life and death, and the afterlife, to those who listened.

"So we burn his bones," Duke finished when more questions appeared on the faces of everyone around.

"All right, burn the bones. Check next door. Work the new ghost angle and the trafficking that is the whole reason we're here," Danny said and sighed, giving into the plan.

"I'll go to Steve and Mary, and fill them in," Duke said.

"Sounds good," Danny nodded.

"If you don't mind, I'll stick with Duke," Sam said and nodded to his brother. Their action spoke louder than words to each other. "You should probably stick with the new ghost," he added.

"So what, back to the office?" Dean asked.

"Kono and Chin will go to the office and get things rolling with regards to the new case and the old ones," Danny said. "You and I are going to check on the fiancé and then we'll meet up with everyone there."

"Am I still your prisoner or are we partners now?" Dean asked slyly.

"It's complicated," Danny said and moved toward his car.

"I guess you'll want this back," Chin said and handed Dean his EMF detector.

"Did it work?" Dean asked as he accepted the device.

"Didn't get a chance to use it, but the girl was covered in the goo so I'm going to assume that it would have. What was that stuff?"

"Ectoplasm. It's generally a residue left behind. Trust me, we've seen worse ooze than that and that girl is lucky to be alive after a full possession."

"Is she? She just killed seven people," Chin said as Danny returned from the Camaro.

"Here, put this on," Danny said and handed Dean a Kevlar vest with the Five-O crest on it. "I'm not giving you a gun but at least this makes you look like you belong with me."

"Don't worry, Detective, I have my own gun," Dean winked and strapped on the vest.

"A salt shot gun isn't going to help you in a real world situation, and I left it in the car," Danny commented.

"Nah, I have my favourite pistol. Never leave home without it," Dean said with another wink. "It's licensed so don't worry."

"Licensed to your aliases?" Danny huffed sarcastically.

"That alias is an FBI agent, so you know, I totally fit in. And to answer your question Chin, the girl is going to have a tough road ahead of her unless you can prove she didn't do it," Dean finished as he returned to the previous conversation. "If she pleads insanity and then lays out a good long ghost possession story, she can probably get time in a psychiatric hospital, but she ain't gaining any freedom any time soon."

"I didn't think so," Chin said and sighed. "Because to the rest of the world the supernatural doesn't exist."

"Most of it," Dean nodded. "I mean, there are ways to get people off their charges, if you're willing to break a few laws while your at it, but it's probably too late for that now as the crime scene is probably crawling with cops and technicians. Reports are already being written. She's already as guilty as they come."

"According to the evidence, yes, she is," Chin said.

"Heart breaking right, because really she had no control over her body. She may not have even been aware, though sometimes victims can be awake when a possession occurs, but at least she's alive," Dean added.

"She's going to wish she were dead," Danny said and motioned with his chin to the neighbours house. "We have work to do."

With another roll of his eyes, Danny and Dean walked down the drive and up to the next, as the rest of their crew took off in different directions. They reached the neighbouring house, knocked on the door at the late hour and waited.

"Want me to pick it?" Dean asked when they'd heard nothing, and no one answered the door.

"Hold on, check the perimeter," Danny said and motioned for Dean to go left around the house while he went right.

"Detective," Dean called after a few minutes of searching and Danny found Dean at the back of the house where the doors to the lanai were wide open. "Can I go in now?" He asked.

"Yeah go, I've got your six," Danny said and fell in behind Dean.

"Anyone home?" Dean called out as they moved cautiously. "Hello?"

"Five-O, call out," Danny added for authenticity.

A rattling sound, distant in the house, and then a voice, faint and far off called out inaudibly to them, and Danny and Dean rushed to find where it was coming from.

At last they found the kitchen pantry door wedged shut with a meat cleaver. Removing the obstruction, the door was opened and the bloodied, but alive, man stepped out.

"What happened?" Danny asked as the man looked on in disbelief.

"I don't know. We were having breakfast, more like brunch, and this woman hit my fiancée from behind and disappeared. I don't know where she came from or how she got in but all of a sudden she was there and then she was gone. The next thing I knew, my fiancée clocked me with the can opener and I came too, locked in the pantry."

"You should probably have that head lac check out," Dean said as he eyed the man with suspicion.

"What about Nicole?" He asked.

"Pretty sure she's been possess by a ghost and now she's at the hospital," Dean answered.

"Possessed?"

"Listen…" Dean looked to the man for a name and then to Danny for confirmation and permission to continue.

Danny nodded.

"Alan," the man said.

"Listen Allen, the woman that you saw hit your girl from behind was a ghost and Nicole is now at the hospital because she killed seven people while being controlled by the vengeful spirit," Dean explained.

"What?" The young man gasped.

"It's the head lac talking, you're hallucinating all of this. Let's get you to the hospital," Danny said, shot a silencing look at Dean because the truth wasn't working and they'd tried it his way. Now it was Danny's turn to try another, more sane, approach. "Come on Alan, we'll get you all fixed up," he added as he lead the very confused man out of the house and down the Camaro.


	23. All Hands And An Angel

_**A/N: Happy Friday!**_

Chapter 23: All Hands And An Angel

Duke and Sam arrived at the cemetery to find the two diggers in deep conversation as they waited for the word to destroy the bones.

They'd finished digging some time ago, had opened and viewed the corps, and had closed it and climbed out of the hole to wait for further instructions. Just hanging out in a cemetery; which wasn't all together uncommon for Mary, but had actually shaken the countenance of one upstanding Navy SEAL.

"So this is the life?" Steve asked, their backs to the arriving guests.

"Technically yes, it comes with the territory. We don't like it, if that's what your asking, but I think there is something respectful in releasing these torchured spirits from their torment. We'll fill in the grave, it will still be a place of rest and tribute, but the spirit should move on," She explained.

"All right, you can do it now," Sam spoke to announce their arrived. "We've got all we need from him, it's time to put him to rest."

"Did you now?" Mary asked. "Sang like a canary?"

"Well, no, not exactly, but we got some answers," Sam confessed.

"Well all that he could tell us in the short time that he had before the second, much more violent entity showed up. He was protecting the women who died in that house as best as he could. There is another woman that is also haunting the house. She's very powerful. She jumped a neighbour and killed seven people at the crime scene that Chin and Kono rushed off to," Duke continued as the look of confusion on Steve's face grew more serious.

"That's a powerful one, full body control?" Mary asked as she struck the matchbook in her hands and sent the flaming wad into the open grave. A burst of fire and then a slow burn began before she turned back to the men who had joined them. "So what did she say when you caught up with her, the ghost I mean?"

"Nothing," Sam replied. "She just smiled at us and then attacked. I think we pulled her from the possession, so she couldn't have been happy to be rubber banded back to her haunting ground. We replaced the salt lines in the place, so hopefully she stays put for the time being, at least until we can find out who she is."

"Well, let's hope that your people can figure that out," Mary said and looked to Steve. "This one's finally at rest," She added as the flames burnt down. "I'll stay behind and cover this up. You get to work," She said and leaned on the shovel. "I know you're just dying to get out of the cemetery and back to the right side of the law, aren't you Steven."

"Yes Ma'am," Steve said.

"Ma'am, I look younger than you, but should as old as your mother," She said and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Mary," Steve said.

"Don't be, you are one of the few in the know," Mary said. "But please, no more ma'am."

"You got it," he said.

"I'll stay with Mary. Steve, you take Sam back to the office to meet up with your team and use him to the best of his ability. The Winchester boys are the very best hunters around, possibly in the whole world. Their reputation is far reaching, if you know where to look for them. Trust me, they can handle both the paranormal and the police sides of this case. You've got a lot of work to do," Duke spoke to be helpful. "And Sam, don't let your brother get too carried away with the real police work. Remind him, he's kind of an outlaw."

"I can't promise anything Duke. Give Dean a chance to kick in a door and use big guns, he'll be flying high," Sam said and winked, and then followed Steve back to Chin's Mustang.

"I admire your boys," Duke said, "and I know they will be fine with Five-O. Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono, are the very best of the best," he added to set Mary at ease.

"I'm not worried about my boys, or your elite task force. I'm worried about the ghost that's killing innocent women and body jumping around the island," Mary said. "That's a powerful spirit, full of anger and hatred, if it can possess a person and ride them wherever they want, that's bad news for everyone."

"But she went for the girls that are being trafficked by the same mobsters, so in a way, isn't she trying to protect them?" Duke asked thoughtfully.

"In her twisted, ghostly logic, maybe," Mary said and then paused in thought. "She thinks, a fate worst than death is to be trapped in the life of a sex trade worker so she's killing these women to set them free?"

"Maybe," Duke said. "Or maybe it's something else all together. That's for the boys to find out."

"I hope your elitist see it that way," Mary said and then turned her attention back to the smouldering fire.

Back at the Five-O HQ, the whole team, plus the two hunters, gathered around the smart system to regroup. Danny and Dean were the last to appear, having dropped the fiancé off at the hospital; the same one as his murderous fiancée but they were not permitted, as of yet, to see one another.

"So, where do we go from here?" Steve asked as he eyed the others around him and saw a multitude of emotional distress in many of his team mates. "This is a weird one, there is no doubt about that, and it would seem that we are all going to get deeply involved in breaking the law."

"Many laws," Dean offered. "All the time, but for the right reasons."

"With our immunity and means, we can get away with it," Steve said and shrugged.

"Does our immunity and means cover the supernatural?" Kono asked.

"Have fun explaining this to the Governor," Danny huffed.

"I'll take Sam and Dean, and Duke, into a meeting and we'll tell her flat out," Steve countered. "You boys can prove it right?"

"We don't do well with authorities," Sam answered with a shake of his head. "Better for us to avoid them at all costs, generally."

"Yeah, they don't like my attitude much," Dean added. "And unless they want summoning rituals in their offices, which risk attachments and all kinds of other issues, we can't prove what we're peddling, not definitively, not until you see it with your own eyes."

"I get that," Danny said.

"Even when I'm trying to be nice, and honest, and completely forthcoming, it's hard to prove the supernatural," Dean said.

"We could call Castiel," Sam offered.

"Who is Castiel?" Steve and Danny asked in unison.

"Our friend, who happens to be an angel," Dean answered.

"So what, you just pray and he drops out of heaven?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Castiel hasn't been back to heaven in a long time," Sam offered as Dean placed his phone to his ear.

"You busy? We're in Hawaii. The office of the Governor's special task force. No, not in trouble, just proving a point," Dean said and all at once a trench coat clad man stood among them. "Castiel, this is Five-O. Everyone, this is Cas."

"Why are they staring?" Cas asked suspiciously.

"Non-believers," Dean answered and clapped his friend on the shoulder..

"Why are you here?" Cas asked.

"Ghosts, possessions, human trafficking, drugs, murders, have I missed anything?" Dean asked.

"Nope," Steve answered in sheer shock and disbelief.

"How can I help?" Cas asked.

"Well, we could use a hand with the victim of a possession," Dean answered.

"Wait, he's an angel?" Danny asked gobsmacked.

"Yes, but my true form would burn your eyes out and my voice would burst your eardrums, so I walk this earth in this form. But don't worry, the soul that once occupied this vessel is long gone," Castiel explained as he turned to Danny.

"What does that even mean?" Danny asked. "Did you kill him?"

"I was not I, but Jimmy was the victim of a vicious attack when I was cast from the vessel. Since then, I have become sentimental of this form and God has granted my prayers to keep it."

"Angel's possess humans to walk the earth, but unlike demons, they must gain a persons permission first. Jimmy, Cas' vessel was a devout man and answered the call to serve before his death," Sam explained as Danny's eyes grew wide.

"Unbelievable," Steve gasped.

"Why?" Cas asked.

"Well, because I've never met an angel before," Steve answered.

"Most humans don't," Cas stated. "I'm actually surprised that Sam and Dean summoned me here. This is not our usual hunting ground, nor do I make public appearances."

"We're on vacation," Sam said.

"Mom's idea," Dean added.

"And we trust these people. We will be helping on this case," Sam added.

"I see," Cas said. "But why would you vacation?"

"Mom's idea," Dean repeated himself. "I felt the same way Cas, I'm not the vacationing type."

"No, but if you are to vacation, I suppose this is the best place in the world. It is the closest to paradise that you will find," Cas stated. "I visit often."

"Really?" Danny asked in shock.

"Yes, I am fond of Pele, she is very hospitable and guards the true Eden here on earth," Castiel answered.

"This is too much," Danny said with a shake of his head, "can we get back to the case?"

"Good idea," Steve said.

"Can I take your coat?" Kono offered as she moved toward Castiel.

"No, thank you, I will keep it on," Cas answered and smiled.

"You know this is Hawaii, you're going to roast in all those cloths," she said, trying to assist.

"Angels don't perspire, or feel the changes in climate," Cas said.

"Or eat, sleep, shit…" Dean continued for Cas. "This one drives, but most others don't."

"Good to know," she said having gotten far more informations then she needed. "But you will look out of place."

"Ah, I see, socially you mean," Cas said.

"Yes," she nodded and looked around the group for support. "And if you are to help with the case and be a part of our task-force while you are here, you should fit in. Play the part, so to speak."

"I will get a different shirt, perhaps a flower one," Cas offered and smiled. "I've always liked the look of that touristy construct."

"Tomorrow. We can do that tomorrow," Dean said with a laugh and clapped his friend on the shoulder once more. "For now, were do we stand with this case?" He asked.

"Well Daniel Williams should no longer be a concern to us," Sam answered. "Those bones are burnt, extra crispy, and mom is handling the cover up."

"Ghosts and Angels," Toast said in shock.

"Let it sink in, you'll be okay," Dean said.

"So what happens to them, I mean the spirits, once you've torched them?" Toast asked sheepishly as the angel came to stand by him and he stepped back cautiously.

"We're not really sure. I assume that they go to wherever it is they were meant to go before they decided to ditch their reapers, but then again, if they are evil or become evil, they have to repent," Sam answered.

"Reapers?" Toast asked even more confused.

"They are basically Death's employees. They shuttle souls to heaven and hell," Dean said from where he'd dropped into a seat. "Death, the horsemen or the angel, is their boss and if he causes death, the reaper reaps the soul."

"And Dean may or may not have reaped Death. We can't be sure because people keep dying but we haven't actually come face to face with Death in a while," Sam continued.

"Wait, ghost I am just starting to get my brain wrapped around; I've seen that with my own eyes, but Death, Reapers? Come on guys," Danny said with a shake of his head and a laugh of disbelief.

"Death is an angel," Castiel said. "I am an angel and I am before you eyes."

"You don't want us to try and prove it to you, do you Detective?" Dean asked. "From what I have gathered, from you ranting, you're bound to meet your Reaper eventually, thanks to Steve and his antics. No offence Steve, I've only got the one side of the story from Detective Williams. Do you really want us to summon up the Reaper that's assigned to Five-O just for your benefit? They don't really like to be leashed."

"No they do not," Castiel stated.

"So Death is real?" Chin asked.

"You see it all the time, so yes," Sam answered. "And when it's your time, the Reaper will come to meet you. They will take you to where you want to go but if you think you have unfinished business you can latch onto people or the place where you died and stay. In that case, the Reapers will just leave you and you then become a ghost, a vengeful spirit, whatever your unfinished business or attachments lead you to, and I assume that based on what you do as a ghost, that will factor into where you end up if, and when, hunters like us show up and destroy what is left of your earthy connections. It's like the forced exit from this realm, where as the Reapers are much gentler," Sam explained.

"Heaven. Hell. Purgatory." Dean said. "It all depends on how tormented your soul becomes. Human souls generally go one of two places, but my theory is that ghosts that really go dark and monstrous and who lose all their humanity go to purgatory and become like the monsters," Dean continued.

"For a time," Cas stated. "And when the soul is purged in purgatory, it crosses over. Burning a corpse, that which binds a soul to this earth, forces the soul to purgatory like a rubber band."

"Neat," Toast said fearfully to the angel at his side.

"You are bound for heaven, no need to worry Charles," Cas said and smiled. "And here, let me help with that." He said and touched Toast's forehead.

"Thank God," Toast sighed with relief. "But what did you just do?"

"I healed your carpal tunnel," Cas said. "You're welcome, but I am not God. I am but a servant of the Lord."

"Wow, guys, I think he's really a real angel," Toast said in disbelief as he stared at his pain free hands and wrists.

"Okay, that's enough, can we stop with the philosophy and get back to work?" Danny asked as the boys had captivated everyone but himself. "I really don't want to be at this all night."

"Maybe we should regroup in the morning," Steve said with sympathy for his partner.

"Is this your way of kicking us off the case?" Dean asked suspiciously. "Now that we've summoned our angel to help?"

"No, we need you on this ghost thing," Steve answered. "Because it really looks like we have two cases here."

"Sure do, a ghost is killing people and the people being killed are women mixed up in the sex trade. We need to stop the trade ring and the the ghost," Chin stepped in to focus their energy.

"I agree with Chin Ho," Castiel stated.

"Thanks Cas," Dean said and shushed him. "We can handle the ghost for you, as long as you keep us from being arrested," he said and continued. "It's kinda what we do and with our mom and Duke, and now Cas, we should be able to figure it out without much effort."

"But the cases seem so intertwined that I almost want to see it as one case," Steve commented in protest. "No, I think we use all hand on this one and tackle it together, besides, we don't know who the ghost is at this point but we do have the technology to figure it out."

"But you do know who is probably involved in the trafficking of humans," Sam said. "Identification of the ghost will be a lot of leg work and research but if you can find Chucky and your Russian Rocker, you may have suspects and victims to interrogate or point us in the right direction."

"How do you know about them?" Danny asked.

"Got here early enough to talk to Toast and get the low down from Steve," Sam answered.

"Sam's a nerd, he likes research so this case building and technical crap is right up is alley," Dean commented to tease his brother and he received dirty looks from everyone in the room. "Sorry. Sheesh, hard crowd," he said and slumped in his chair to pout and Castiel moved to sit next to him.

"Okay, so I think we're all on the same page. Different corners, but the same page. I have the system looking for Jane Does here on the island and I'm trying to match faces to the blurry screen grab I managed to get from your summoning. It could take some time to run it but this computer can handle it. The tech is sensitive enough to register the face. I've also set a program to look for Chucky and Igor on the island, so far no hits but she's working on it. I think Steve is right about the break for the night. We're all tired and a little messed up by today's revelations, so let's say we meet back here at 9 a.m and hope that the computer has found us something to go on," Toast explained while simultaneously trying to defuse the situation.

"I don't sleep, so I will go to the murder scenes and see if I can't reason with the ghosts," Castiel stated and disappeared.

"Does he know where to go?" Danny asked in shock at the quick exit.

"He probably read your mind, or Toast's when he healed him," Dean said and shrugged. "He'll be fine."

"He can read minds?" Toast asked in awe.

"He's an angel, he can to many things," Dean said.

"This is so messed up," Danny sighed and slumped into the seat next to Dean.

"Welcome to my world," Dean commiserated.

"Will I wake up in the morning and find this all a dream?" Danny asked.

"Nope, but you can try," Dean answered. "Or Cas could wipe your memory."

"No thanks," Danny sighed. "Let just go home."

"Sounds good, you boys need a pick up in the morning?" Steve asked as he jumped in to settle things down.

"Not if you give me back Chin's car," Dean answered and all eyes fell on Chin. "Cas could, technically, zap us places but it's uncomfortable. Like really uncomfortable. Like you don't wanna try it uncomfortable."

"Give him the keys," Chin responded and the keys were tossed back to Dean.

"All right, see y'all tomorrow morning," Steve said and the band broke up only to rest.


	24. Vacation Interrupted

_**A/N: Happy Friday! I'm not sure what's going on with this site but I don't think it's sending out notifications. I've been updating but if this the first chapter you're reading in the past couple of weeks, I suggest you go back and make sure you've got all the chapters.**_

Chapter 24: Vacation Interrupted

Mary returned to the hotel later in the evening and found her sons just settling themselves in for the night. They looked exhausted but cheerful, and Mary could tell that this case was just the sort of thing her eldest son could get behind, and Sam seemed pleased to be working as well.

"Sorry about the interruption to your vacation mom," Dean said when she appeared.

"Is it over?" She asked and there was a hint of something like anger in it.

"No, not at all, and we've been requested to help until it is," Sam answered. "But you don't have to help if you're not into it. Castiel is here, Dean and I can handle whatever these cops throw at us."

"Although it will be so strange to be acting as cops for real, with all the backing of the Governor. Did you ever imagine such a thing for us Sammy?" Dean asked excitedly. "The right side of the law for once."

"Not in a millions years," Sam answered and laughed.

"I don't want to be involved but if you need me, I'll help out. I wish you weren't so gung-ho to help them," Mary said. "But maybe that's my upbringing. We don't trust cops. Do you trust these ones."

"We trust Duke, and he says these guys are great," Dean answered.

"It might take some time to trust them, but I think they are being honest in their requests to have us stay on and help. It does seem outside their wheelhouse," Sam added.

"Well, you boys have fun," Mary said. "I'm not going to stop you. Maybe it will be like a vacation to be focused on the case alone and not evading the cops at every turn while trying to work."

"It's going to be so weird," Dean said and laughed.

"We're actually legitimate this time," Sam said and shook his head.

"Like I said, like a vacation," Mary laughed.

"Vacation isn't me," Dean commented from his place; seated on the edge of his bed. "I know this isn't what you wanted for us but it's who I am. This hotel, this place, this is so out of my comfort zone that I need this hunt."

"I understand. What about you Sam?" She asked.

"Years ago I would have had a different outlook on things but now I know what I need to do. I can shut it off better than Dean can but I'm always pulled back into it so I need to see this case through to the end. I'm a hunter, I can't turn it off and I can't justify risking any more lives."

"I figured as much, so you boys go and enjoy Hawaii in your own way. At least you have the angel to guide you. Duke is gonna set me up with some friends so that I can have the true experience. I expect you boys for dinner every night though," she warned. "And really, if you need me, I'll jump in with both feet."

"Sorry to ditch you mom," Dean said but smiled at her acceptance. "And don't be shocked if Cas shows up here. You know how he can be."

"Yeah, sure you are," she said and rolled her eyes. "I always knew there would come a time when my boys wouldn't want to hang out with me. I just figured as adults you'd be back on the return curve. I mean, I just got back, hanging out with mom should be cool again, especially since I've been dead for thirty years of your lives," She laid on the motherly guilt as best as she knew how.

"We will hang out as soon as we wrap this case, or get ourselves kicked off the team. Both are very likely scenarios. Then we can do something really Hawaiian like hunt Pele," Dean said and winked at his mom. "Cas says she's great, but you know me."

"You leave their gods alone," Mary warned.

"Gah, Mom, why'd you have to be so lame?" Dean teased.

"Because I'm your mother," Mary said. "And I hope you boys have showered or whatever because I am going to soak in that giant Jacuzzi tub, because I deserve it after the grave digging I took over and finished for you."

"Go for it, I'll shower in the morning," Dean said and flopped onto his bed. "I think the jet lag is actually catching up to me. Weird. Wonder if Cas can zap it away…"

"You ask him," Mary said dismissively and then looked to Sam. "Shower?"

"I can wait," Sam said and smiled. "Go enjoy it, this is your vacation."

Mary nodded to her boys and then disappeared to get back to her relaxation, knowing full well that this case wasn't going to be as easy as the boys anticipated, or that she would be left out of it for very long.


	25. A Proper Vacation

_**A/N: Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for your patience with regards to the updates and the notifications. I don't really know what's going on with this site but things seem to have settled down.**_

Chapter 25: A Proper Vacation

Dean awoke before the alarm he'd set and found Castiel seated in the plush sofa reading a book about Hawaii.

"How long have you been here?" He asked groggily.

"Most of the night," Cas answered. "Pele was busy with creation. She didn't have time for a chat, and I'd finished with the crime scenes rather quickly. We have set a date for a catch up two weeks from Thursday."

"Shame, but good for you," Dean said and walked toward the washroom. He wasn't yet awake enough to deal with the sheer weight of an angel and a deity meeting for coffee and conversation, if that was what would happen.

Several minutes later, close to half and hour, Dean emerged from the washroom nearly human and ready to tackle the day. This time, however, he was greeted by his mother and their angel companion.

"Did you know they have a car show on the beach every week?" Mary asked and she sat skimming the same book as Castiel.

"I did not," Dean answered. "But I'm sure there are many lovely vehicles on this island. I'm driving one of them."

"We should check it out," Mary added.

"Sure, if we have time," Dean said and passed them again to where his bother was still sleeping.

"They don't know how to relax," Mary sighed as she whispered to Castiel.

"They have been given a heavenly purpose, if only so that Chuck has something to write about," Cas spoke to support his favourite humans. "But they are doing God's will and we we cannot fault them on that."

"Why does God even need that? He's God. He can't need the money," she said and shook her head. "And my boys have been through enough."

"Perhaps he does, if he is really to experience life on earth as his creations does, he needs to make a living, or so I am told. Also, he remains relatively unknown and distant to most. Hidden from all of creation. It turns out he does it by being one of them and very quietly, I might add. But now with his sister, who knows where he's gone and what he's doing, and there are still many things to clean up and handle so I think Sam and Dean will always have their purpose."

"I suppose you're right, He's just trying to fit in."

"And He's not really creating anymore, so what else is there to do. He could have chosen a very different persona but he's God, he can do as he pleases and to be a human would help in his observation of humanity."

"And so you've been roped into this case as well?" Mary asked to change the subject.

"I'll help where I can but I believe I was summoned to paradise mainly to prove a point."

"Make believers of them all?" Mary huffed her question. "It's a bad business. It should be kept secret."

"I agree, but although I would generally be very aggravated by an errand as frivolous as this, I love Hawaii and so I am not all together upset about the side trip. The people here, its beauty, its creatures, are all so glorious, and when I can sit and find enlightenment this is where I like come," Cas confessed.

"So you know the island well?" Mary asked.

"I do," Cas nodded. "All of them."

"Can you show them to me?" She asked.

"Yes, I will do that for you, as soon as I am sure that I am not needed on the case. The boys shouldn't need me long. I could probably solve their case rather quickly but they like the work and so I leave it to them for the most part."

"Morning, my ears were burning," Sam said as he interrupted the chat and greeted the two planners.

"We were talking about you boy and your work ethic," Mary said and smiled.

"We are work-a-holics, well Dean is most of the time," Sam said and winked.

"So are you, it's all you know," Cas said and looked to the youngest Winchester. "I am going to show your mother the islands," he added with a smile.

"That's great," Sam said and nodded. "Helicopter rides and surfing doesn't seem like your thing though, but you have fun."

"Helicopter rides?" Cas asked confused by the statement.

"Yeah, Duke is going to talk to a friend so I can see the islands from the sky."

"Like an airplane?"

"Different but similar. You should go, Cas, to experience something new," Sam said as Dean joined them.

"Experiencing what now?" he asked.

"Helicopter rides," Mary answered.

"Yeah Cas, go for it," Dean laughed. "You'll hate it as much as you hated cars in the beginning, but hey, give it a whirl," He added with a wink. "After we're finished with the case, of course."

"I've never been either, so we'll experience it together," Mary said sympathetically as Cas looked to her in confusion.

"Part of the fun will be listening to the flamboyant pilot tell you lies about the islands," Dean laughed.

"I will tell you the truth," Cas said.

"I expect nothing less from an expert like you," Mary said as there came a knock at the hotel door.

"Did you order room service?" Dean asked cautiously.

"No," Mary answered and snapped the boys into defensive mode.

Weapons were obtained from under pillows and a formation was struck before nods of readiness and then finally Dean was ready to answered the door as his brother backed him up.

"You knew I was coming and that you're going to be late for your briefing with Five-O," Duke said as the boys relaxed.

"Shit! We are going to be late!" Dean said and began to rush around.

"He wants to make a better impression on his first official day?" Duke asked with a laugh.

"Always, he just wants to be loved," Sam said with a wink as Dean rushed past him with his duffle bag.

"I'll take care of your mom," Duke said with a wave.

"I know you will. Cas, you coming?" Sam asked as a call from Dean pushed him to hurry. "Duke, I don't think you've met our angel friend Cas. Mom have fun!" He finished and then rushed to follow his brother.

"Angel?" Duke asked as he shook Cas' hand.

"Of the Lord, yes," Cas nodded. "But I best be going. Briefing and then I will be back. Don't worry, I'll find you wherever you end up on the island. It's very small, I'll find you." He added and moved to follow the brothers.

"Well that explains the wardrobe, you're going to stick out like a sore thumb around here," Duke commented.

"I've been here many times, dressed like this," Cas said as he turned back. "I prefer Hawaii to any other place on this planet."

"Good to know, you should probably dress like you are one of us then," Duke said with a laugh. "Or at least ditch the trench coat."

"Are you taking us shopping?" Mary asked with a laugh.

"I will take you anywhere you want to go today," Duke answered.

"I'd like to look like I belong as well," Mary said to a confused looking Cas.

"I'll assimilate to the best of my ability but I prefer this look," Cas said.

"Cas, come on!" Dean called from the door.

"It suits you," Mary said, "just not when you're out to enjoy yourself."

"But I need to be ready for the boys should they need me."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you remain respectable enough to go to work," Duke vowed.

"All right then, enjoy yourselves and I will catch up to you as soon as I can," Cas said and dashed after the boys.

"He doesn't know how to do that, does he? relax I mean," Duke asked.

"He does not," Mary giggled when they were left alone.

"No wonder he's friends with your boys," Duke laughed and sat down. "So where to first?"


	26. Team Players

_**A/N: Happy Friday! It's starting to look like spring around here and that has put me in a better, more productive mood. Hope it continues!**_

Chapter 26: Team Players

"This really is going to be like a vacation. You driving with the top down, the angel in the back seat and all this open road. You can't be my brother, this is not your way," Sam teased as his very serious brother drove, very quickly, with the windows rolled down. Passing slow moving pedestrians and incredible Hawaiian landscapes as they went.

Dean's face scrunched up as he glanced at his brother in confusion. "This car has a solid top. The top is not down, Sammy but the windows are open," he stated seriously. "And this is basically our life, the way it always is."

"I was teasing to get you to relax, even Cas seems more content than you do," Sam said as they pulled into the parking lot of the Ali'iolani Hale to the watchful eyes of the Great King Kamehameha and right behind them the Black Camaro of one Daniel Williams pulled in and parked. "Look we're not late," Sam added as he and his brother greeted Danny and Steve.

"Steve makes me late," Danny huffed. "I can guarantee everyone else was punctual and is waiting for us."

"We're not late, because I'm the boss," Steve said and looked around. "Where's the angel?" He asked.

"I'm here," Cas said as he climbed out of the car.

"Angels ride in cars?" Danny asked.

"This one does," Sam said.

"I find them tedious, but I am told it is a better cover," Castiel explained. "Also, humans don't do well with Angel travel."

"It's the worst," Dean said and mimed being sick.

"And Duke?" Steve asked. "Where is he?"

"He's with our mom," Dean answered. "I like to know she's looked after because she's adapting to this world at a rapid pace. I need her to be okay but she's not really interested in working this case, and I know she's not actually okay, so I need Duke to babysit. This is supposed to be her vacation and so you get us, and Cas, and Duke is going to hang out with her and help her assimilate to this time of life."

"Are you okay?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"My mom was brought back from the dead as a gift from a god-like deity as a thank you to me for helping free her. Would you be okay with that?" Dean asked and smiled but there was something like a nervous twitch or a trigger in it.

"No, and I'm not okay with most of this but I can't disprove it," Danny answered.

"So you get it then," Dean said.

"I guess…"

"And I will go to her when I am finished with you," Castiel added to calm Dean down. "I will make sure that she is fine and happy and enjoying this glorious paradise."

"I still haven't wrapped my brain around this," Danny stared and shook is head to clear it. "But we have work to do. Shall we go inside?" He asked as they continued to stand in the parking lot.

"Yes," Steve said and lead the way into the building and up to the office of Five-O.

"She was dead and now she's not. That's all you really need to know, Detective," Dean said as he followed. "Put the rest of it out of you mind and it will get easier."

"Sure," Danny said sceptically.

"Yeah Danny, it's like my mom," Steve said as they walked into the bullpen, and to help his partner out.

"Your mother faked her own death," Danny huffed. "Their mom really was dead and was brought back to life, or so they say."

"And absent for most of their lives," Steve continued. "I get where they are coming from and so should you. It's not really that different and you've been dealing with me dealing with that for a long time."

"Seems like we're all just dealing," Dean said. "How are you doing with it?"

"Not great because she's gone again," Steve said. "And for the time she was here she ruined a relationship I was in, and because work is so much more important then family, she went and took the woman I loved off with her. Now she only shows up when she's in trouble," he explained and there was clear aggravation and bitterness in his speech.

"I feel that," Dean huffed.

"It does seem very similar," Sam added thoughtfully. "How old were you when she left?"

"Twelve or so," Steve answered. "Long enough to remember life with her and how it destroyed my dad. He sent my sister and I away to the mainland to protect us because of the way in which she staged it. He thought people from his past, he was a cop, were out to get him and targeted his wife. He pieced it together and ultimately that's what got him killed and pulled me into this job."

"Wow, same," Sam said.

"Freakishly similar," Dean added with a nod.

"Only we were younger. I was a baby and Dean was four, and dad kept us close to train us up to kill the demon that killed our mother. I tried to get out of the life but I got pulled back in when the same demon killed my girlfriend. It turns out I was the chosen vessel to bring about the end of the apocalypse and mom died because of me."

"It wasn't your fault Sammy. She made a deal with the demon to save Dad's life and I was a vessel too," Dean said. "And everything was predestined before Mary even met John."

"The angel vessel conversation from yesterday, it's the same thing," Castiel said to the confused stares of Steve and Danny. "Sam is the rightful vessel for the archangel Lucifer and Dean is the rightful vessel of the archangel Michael. And they were meant to fight to the death to save the world and end the apocalypse but Dean said no, and Sam said yes but he managed to lock Lucifer back into his cage in hell."

"These are not the same!" Danny stated as the rest of the team began to gather around them. "Not at all."

"Circumstances were different by the scenario is far too coincidentally similar," Steve said. "And the feelings that we, as young sons, felt when our mothers left are very much the same. My mom worked as an operative for a government agency and had to fake her death to go undercover."

"Oh espionage, fun!" Dean said.

"No, not at all. It's been a pain in the butt," Danny huffed. "Now can we please work?"

"Yes," Steve said and began to make introductions. "This is Lou Grover, you missed him yesterday," he added.

"Everyone else you already know," Chin continued.

"I know you," Lou said as his gaze narrowed on Dean and Sam.

"Chicago," Sam whispered.

"Which time?" Dean asked and looked around fearfully.

"2005," Lou stated.

"That wasn't our fault, and every time after that, not us either. It was demons, monsters, the apocalypse, and Death on Lucifer's orders. But hey, you made it out all right! Well done," Dean said to blanket statement every time he and his brother had had run-ins in Chi-Town because he couldn't actually remember which one happened in 2005. It might have been the shapeshifter, but he wasn't sure.

"So I am told," Lou said sceptically.

"They have an angel to prove it," Steve said to back up the boy's story.

"Indeed," Castiel said, touched Lou's forehead and Lou staggered. "That is the truth."

"What did you just do?" Steve asked as Lou reached out and grabbed the edge of the smart table for balance.

"I jogged his memory, with some of our own adventures and brought them to the forefront of his cerebrum," Castiel answered.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Lou said. "But yeah, I see it. And your videos of ghosts had me convinced as it was. I was just trying to establish dominance over the situation. Please don't ever do that again."

"I am sorry," Cas said with a slight bow of his head.

"I'll let it slide for now," Lou said.

"But you're watching? Got it!" Dean said and winked. "This, right here, is why we don't work well with cops," He added to his brother.

"Except for Jody," Sam said with a roll of his eyes. "And Donna, and Duke, and every other time we've had a case that we needed intel on so we faked it and got involved with cops," he continued. "Which is literally all the time."

"And what do you tell them?" Steve asked.

"They pose as FBI and claim jurisdiction most of the time," Lou stated.

"Pretty much," Dean confessed. "Not just FBI, but we do pull rank. It's just easier that way and if the cops do get involved they end up like you; seeing the truth, questioning the truth, then accepting the truth. Or Cas wipes out their memories."

"You can do that?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Cas answered. "But usually the officers come around and the boys deserve a network when trouble does come up."

"Makes sense, we do it all the time," Steve justified the behaviour and then continued. "So, what do we have?" He asked.

"Aliases abounding everywhere but mostly this. Chucky is here. He's been on a bit of a buying spree and you can catch up with him and his realtor," Toast answered. "Identifying your ghost has been harder than anticipated. We've got hits on several women, some of them missing, others very much alive and around the island but all seem connected so maybe they can identify your ghost."

"Did you find anything Cas?" Steve asked.

"There are souls stuck in both locations," Cas answered. "But the ghost, the vengeful spirit hid from me. She would not show herself but I felt her. The others are captives and the Reaper in charge of them is keeping very close to all of them. Once you deal with the vengeful spirit, he should be able to complete his mission and move all of them on to their rightful rest."

"The reaper say anything?" Dean asked.

"Only that the spirit was very strong, which I already knew. I did get a name, Melissa. But that was all. The second location was being released of it's ghosts because the spirit was pulled back to the Valley House and the salt lines are holding for now," Cas explained.

"Who knew a little salt could be that strong," Steve said.

"I will keep an eye on that house, but I really must get back to Mary. She is expecting me and I don't think I can be of much more help around here. You work the case and should you need me I will come when I am called," Cas said and touched Danny's forehead.

"What did you just do?" Danny asked fearfully.

"Pray and I will come directly," Cas answered. "I cannot do it with the boys because they are warded against all angels, for safety."

"The whole vessel thing," Dean added.

"So what did he just do to me?" Danny asked.

"Same thing I will do to Chin, and Kono, and Steve, and Lou. It is a direct connection, via angel radio, to all of you. I'll hear your voices over everything else," Cas answered and touched each member of the team in turn. "Unfortunately, it does open you up to most angels, but they shouldn't bother us because you're not that important to them."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence Cas," Danny said and rolled his eyes.

"You should be thankful, being a vessel is not for the faint of heart," Cas said.

"But what if they are?" Dean asked.

"They are not," Cas said. "At least not right now."

"Is it bad to ask that that never be a thing?" Steve asked.

"You are justified, you don't want that to happen to you," Sam said.

"Use the power sparingly," Cas warned and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Lou asked.

"To our mother," Dean answered.

"He just disappeared," Lou said.

"He also did a crazy angel mine-meld on you, and this is what has you spooked?" Dean asked.

"Right," Lou said and looked to Danny for assistance.

"Don't look at me, this is all too much," Danny said and shook his head.

"All right, that's enough, back to business. What are we going to do? We have a name, cross reference Melissa with what you have already found," Steve ordered and Toast rushed back to the smart table.

"Hopefully we can get a match for the ghost," Danny said.

"Maybe Chucky can identify the ghost," Dean offered. "If anything you could scare the crap out of him with it. Bet she would love to see him in that house."

"You want to trigger the ghost?" Sam asked.

"Why not, could be fun Sammy," Dean said and his grin twisted mischievously.

"I kinda like that idea," Steve said.

"Of course you would," Danny huffed.

"What if Chucky killed her and buried the body somewhere we'll never find it? Maybe we can scare the truth out of him," Steve offered.

"Or maybe it was Igor, or any of the other mobsters involved."

"Igor has a show tonight at a house in Waikiki," Toast jumped in. "It's pretty underground but I have a locations."

"Can we crash it, please?" Dean practically begged.

"Crash it or infiltrate, and then arrest everyone," Steve said thoughtfully and the mischief came into his eyes. "Kono…" he said and smile.d

"Rocker chick?" Kono asked saucily.

"Please, and Dean will be your John for the night."

"I love Rock and Roll," Dean half sang. "So put another dime in the jukebox," he added with a wink at Kono.

"Lord, are you always that corny?" She asked.

"Yes," Dean answered and Sam nodded empathetically.

"Alright, glad you have a plan but what about all the rest of us and this day?" Danny asked.

"We are going to go and get Chucky," Steve said.

"Igor might know something is up if Chucky isn't at the party tonight," Sam offered.

"True," Steve sighed. "But we should have eyes on him just in case."

"So stakeout?" Danny asked.

"Sure, you and I. Dean you're with Kono. Sam and Lou…"

"Work on identifying last nights victims?" Lou offered.

"I want to talk to your informant," Sam said. "The one from yesterday. Do you think she'd be open to the supernatural?"

"Maybe, why?" Steve asked.

"Because she may know this girl, or maybe she's had experiences with the ghosts," Sam offered. "If she talks to us maybe we can really nail down the reasons for her activities."

"Chin, take Sam and see Eve, if you can't get her to come in to the office," Steve ordered. "Lou, you get Toast and Jerry."

"Jerry?" Dean asked.

"You met him, he believes you without question," Kono said and smiled.

"Right, Ronald's friend," Dean said. "Man there are a lot of you."

"This is what it's like to have back up," Sam said cheekily.

"No it's not," Danny countered. "Please don't put ideas in Steve's head. This is not back up. This is a team. Back up you call when the team is in trouble, or about to get in potential trouble. That is back up. Jerry is not back up."

"He's very good at his job though," Steve said to support their missing teammate.

"They always are! It's because of his open mind," Dean said. "Basement office? Please say he has a basement office," he begged.

"He does," Kono answered with a laugh.

"God I love the parallels." Dean said. "That's awesome."

"Are you two going to be trouble together?" Danny asked and eyed Kono and Dean suspiciously. "Do you need back up?"

"Heck no, business only," Dean winked and was smacked by Kono. "See."

"All right, you two spearhead the plans for tonight. All hands on deck for back up on their undercover. That is proper back up, see Danny, I know the difference. Danny and I are off for our stake out. The rest of you know what to do," Steve ordered as he was handed the Camaro keys.

"You'd better drive, I have a feeling Kono's not going to let me," Dean said and handed Chin his keys.

"Smart man, and nope," Kono said.

"Sam you can drive," Chin said.

"Bad idea," Dean commented to dirty looks from his brother. "Bye," he added with a laugh and dashed to follow Kono.

"Here Sam," Chin said and gave him the keys. "I trust you."

"Thank you Chin."


	27. Settle And Reflect

_**A/N: Happy Friday! Hope you are all having a good week. I feel like I'm coming down with something so if this doesn't make sense I blame it on the illness.**_

Chapter 27: Settle and Reflect

First out of the office, and finally alone, Steve waited until they were well on their way to the location that Toast has found for them, and before he spoke to Danny. Danny had rushed out, without saying a word but he acted very much like he was trying to escape, and even now that they were in the car, he was somewhere very far away.

"You doing all right?" He asked as Danny had remained silent, touching the place on his forehead where the Angel had touched him.

"Yeah," Danny answered shortly.

"Are you sure, because this is a lot, I mean a lot a lot, and none of us are overly religious people," Steve said.

"What does this have to do with religion?" Danny asked.

"Well if you believe what Sam and Dean and their angel are saying, then God is real."

"Believing and Religion are not the same thing," Danny said thoughtfully. "I believe Sam and Dean because they can prove what they do, hell they have an angel, if you can have an angel…I don't know it's weird! Religion is an institution based on belief and you don't have to ascribe to one to believe."

"Oh really?" Steve asked sceptically and to keep Danny talking.

"Religion is a manmade construct to support a belief system. It's not wrong or right but its like the middle man between you and the truth and it is generally manipulated by man; so very one-sided."

"I agree with you," Steve said and continued. "But what happened yesterday does kinda change everything we believe in."

"Hell yes it does," Danny agreed. "What am I supposed to tell my kids? I checked under their beds last night for monsters not really knowing what I'd do if I found any but needing to make sure that there wasn't actually something under there."

"At least Sam and Dean are here on the island for now, and we know Duke," Steve said. "He'd know what to do, right?"

"I hope so, but yeah, it makes you think about the legitimacy of Jerry's work and the afterlife and all kinds of other things that you'd prefer not to have to wrap your head around."

"Pele is real," Steve said with a nod.

"Not exactly what I meant but sure, and what does it all mean for us?" Danny asked but before Steve could answer he continued. "I'll tell you; it puts doubt into everything. What if we've put people away because they were possessed? What if the devil really did make them do it? What if the ones that got away, the unsolved cases, the nameless victims, what if it was monsters all along?"

"We can't worry about the what-if's. It would drive us mad, but at the same time it's kinda comforting."

"How?" Danny asked in shock.

"It kinda renews your faith in humanity if you can blame the supernatural," Steve answered.

"Or crushes it because there are evil humans, and we have seen the human brands of evil in this world and there is no excuse for it. I'm sure Sam and Dean have seen it too. Their work can't always be monsters, can it?" Danny countered.

"You're right," Steve said as he pulled the car to a stop outside of the location of the realtors office that Toast had sent them to. "So do we go in and wait or do we stay here?"

"Diner with a good vantage across the street, how about breakfast? We'd walk right by the front of the office and we can verify that Chucky is there," Danny offered a solution to staying in the car. "Then we don't look suspicious, especially when everyone knows us and this case."

"You had me at breakfast," Steve said and hopped out of the car. "I'm going to feed my stress! It will make me feel better about everything.

"We're stress eating over monsters, great!"

As they passed the realtors office they did linger to see inside. Chucky was not there but the person he dealt with, one Sherri Mona, was at her desk.

"Toast said he'd be here," Steve huffed as they moved on to the diner to not give away their true purpose.

"I'll call him," Danny said and placed his phone to his ear as they took seats at a table near the window and Steve stared. "He hacked the system. Chucky has an appointment with Sherri at eleven," he added to get Steve's attention.

"So we follow her?"

"Exactly," Danny said and scanned the diner. He waved as another officer caught his eyes. "Hey Charles, how goes the battle?" He asked when the man stepped up to their table.

"They'll let just about anyone in here," Charles Montgomery said and laughed. "But honestly, thanks for taking over last night. I'm doing much better now that I'm of that monster of a case."

"It's not a problem, we've connected it with one of our ongoing investigations. We would have pulled it from you anyway," Steve said and signalled to the waitress that he needed coffee and lots of it.

"You didn't see that scene. It was a horror show," Charles said. "I can't un-see that, but at the same time, gotta get back on the horse, right?"

"Amen to that Chuck," Steve said and laughed.

"In all honesty, it really got to me. So thanks for taking it over. I'll keep the streets quiet while you deal with the monsters of humanity."

"You're just what this island needs," Danny said. "Good dedicated cops."

"Thank Danny, if you need anything, just ask," Charles said and moved to leave.

"Actually Chuck, what's the word on the street about Igor Frisk?" Danny asked.

"The Rocker and mobster?" Chuck asked with confusion. "He's having a show tonight in the old boat docks. They refurbished one of the big warehouses to give it a real old industrial vibe, and people have huge parties down there. All the rage, I'm told, that old industrial look. Not my thing though, I'm more of an outdoors, quiet, peaceful, kinda guy. One with nature and creation; it keeps me grounded."

"Cool, but what about way down on the streets. You know he's a mobster, so hows his business?" Danny pushed for answers.

"I have it on good authority that Igor is very unhappy with Charles Conrad right now and Chucky is scrambling to fix whatever it is he's done. He has a pack of smuggler, they move around. He's got his hands on some of the Ice production on the island and the party drugs are pretty much Igor's gig. But none of it is on tape or provable, which is weird, how do we keep missing out? That's why it's a Five-O case, isn't it?" He asked. "You'll get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah, that's exactly it and the Governor is getting real impatient about it, so we gotta wrap this one soon. The house you responded to last night was rented by Chucky, but we haven't been able to identify the victims, well except for Nicole," Danny said.

"Nicole?" Charles asked.

"She's the one suspected of the murders," Danny said. "Nicole Musgrove, she and her fiancé Alan Cunningham live next door to the Valley House."

"Shut up! That's no coincidence, is it?" Charles asked.

"It is doubtful, but she looks like a victim as much as she looks guilty," Danny answered.

"You really don't think she did it?" Charles asked suspiciously.

"We can't prove that she didn't, not yet," Steve answered shortly before Danny could.

"It was like she was possessed," Chuck said with a shake of his head. "That's what made it really weird."

"Yeah. This is a weird one," Danny said and sighed.

"Well, if you need me, let my know, and I'll do what I can, but I'm back on the clock at noon so I should run. I'll keep my ears open for anything else. Lot's to do and you just can't stop living because you gotta get back on the horse."

"So true," Danny said with a way. "Have a good day Chuck."

"You two as well, Aloha," the man said and fled.

"Do we chance an order?" Steve asked and glanced at his watch.

"Yes, I'm starving, but it might be the stress talking," Danny answered and they waved over the waitress once more.


	28. The Winchester Conspiracy

_**A/N: Happy Friday! Hope you're enjoying this story!**_

Chapter 28: The Winchester Conspiracy

"Hey Jerry," Dean said as he and Kono popped down to the basement office. "Nice place you got here."

"Hello Mr Winchester. Kono. Come in. What can I do for you?" Jerry asked and smiled brightly.

"First, you can call me Dean. Mr Winchester was my father and he ran a tight ship, making him worthy of such titles. I do not. Second, I have a hunch and I think it may be right up your alley, or at least your realm of expertise."

"You do?" Kono and Jerry asked in disbelief and in unions with one another, which garnered confused looks all around.

"Yes. I can occasionally have my own ideas," Dean said, slightly hurt by the insinuation.

"And they land within the realm of conspiracy?" Jerry asked.

"Well, not exactly, but they do help sometimes. So please, hear me out."

"I'm all ears Dean," Jerry said excitedly and leaned forward in his desk chair.

"Me too," Kono added as she sat down. "Didn't think to tell me on the way down here?"

"Saving it for one story," Dean answered.

"Go on then."

"Okay, I'd like you to cross reference missing 'Melissas' with Igor's coming to Hawaii. Also, link them with signs, and variations, older variations, on the name. Melisandry. Melody. Mele Kalikimaka," Dean said.

"That last one is Merry Christmas," Kono said.

"Just checking to see if you're paying attention," Dean winked.

"What kinds of signs?" Jerry asked suspiciously.

"Electrical stormed, earthquakes, whatever natural disasters stick out as somewhat unnatural or coincidental," Dean answered.

"Ghost cause electrical storms? Do you know where you are? Hawaii has earthquakes on the constant because of the volcanos," Kono said to question the authenticity and to show her scepticism, or maybe it was ignorance.

"Larger than usual, storms and events, would be the triggers for my theory. But no, ghosts don't cause them, but demons do and there was something in that ghost and the way she smiled that has got me suspicious," Dean said.

"What has?" Kono asked.

"Just so many deaths of so many unknown women. It seems bad for business if you're involved in the sex trade and if you keep killing your sex workers. And the bodies, I'm going to assume that even though they are undocumented, you have them buried somewhere here on the island. I need to know those things, and if you can find me a good crossroads here, that would be great. Look for yarrow flowers, they aren't indigenous to Hawaii but they are used in witchcraft."

"What do demons have to do with anything?" Jerry asked. "And Crossroads? And Witchcraft?"

"Well, in general, I see them involved in way too much to not be considered in cases such as these. Crossroads are where demon deals are done. My hunch, or theory if you will, is that Igor may have made a demon deal, or maybe he's a demon himself. Until we get close enough, I wont know, but you can look into the signs that might lead us to believe he is or isn't, in which case, I'll know exactly which weapons to bring along tonight. As for witches, it's pretty major spell work to create just the right crossroads for demon deals. I think that our Melissa is a witch, or was a witch."

"Special weapons to kill demons? You have something like that?" Jerry asked still in shock.

"Absolutely," Dean nodded.

"Okay, great, and how do I tell a witch when I see one?" Jerry asked.

"You likely wont, just like demons, but piecing things together, this is were my mind goes," Dean said and smiled. "I know it's a lot, but think of it as proving aliens exist and that the government is covering them up."

"They are covering it up," Jerry said seriously.

"Whatever you say Agent Mulder," Dean winked.

"All right, I'll start looking," Jerry said.

"You're the best Jerry, and watch for the coincidental ten year markers. If these girls are dying because they made deals with demons, the collection dates are ten years. That's the contract. So if Melissa the ghost made a deal with a demon but jumped the hell hounds she could be a ghost, or maybe she was the one who held out on making a deal. In which case, she jumped her reaper and is now haunting that house. Maybe she's collecting souls before the demon can, out of spite," Dean explained and the two people with him stared on in disbelief.

"Dean, can I ask you something?" Jerry asked cautiously.

"Go for it Jerry, but you may not like the answers," Dean said.

"What really got Ronald killed?" Jerry asked. "I'm only asking because you're making this out like everything is real."

"Everything is real, Jerry," Dean said. "Except maybe big foot, but even then we thought at one time that demons were myth. Just go about your life assuming that if it's talked of for millions of years, it's not just because it's myth. People don't just make things up to scare each other, they have names and words throughout all of history because they have come into contact with things."

"Then you have to believe that aliens exist," Jerry countered.

"I do, in fact, a part of me wonders if theses beasts and monsters weren't brought her by ancient aliens," Dean said.

"Conspiracy in itself," Jerry said. "But what got Ronald?"

"It was a Shapeshifter," Dean answered. "Well, technically it was a SWAT team brought in to deal with the fact that Ronald took a whole bank worth of hostages. He'd pieced together what had been killing in his town, robbed a jewellery story, but he didn't have the resources to give him the true nature of what he was hunting. He just ended up in the sight line of one of their snipers and I couldn't get him out quick enough. I'm sorry I couldn't save your friend but he was right in that it was a monster killing things. He did good work."

"Did you save the hostages and get the monster?" Jerry asked.

"Sure did Jerry, and thank goodness we know how to kill Shapeshifters. It landed us on the FBI's most wanted list until an FBI man saved us. I mean we ended up back on it and dead serval times but it seems worth it now," Dean answered.

"Can you save these girls?" he asked.

"We're gonna try to, all of us, but if demon deals have been made, it's hard to void those contracts," Dean answered. "We may be able to stop any more from being made, and we can only help the ones who have died cross to where they need to be, but the deals are pretty air tight. Word of the wise: do not deal with your soul, it never ends well."

"What's it like to die?" Kono asked from the seat beside him. "You've said you've died."

"It's not fun, and being brought back has side affects that suck as well. You never really come back completely whole, I guess, and being able to remember it really messes with your mind," Dean said and rolled up his sleeve to show of his scars. "This is what happened when Cas pulled me out of hell. Hell messed me up, my mind, my whole perspective, and this is the mark that reminds me of it all the time. I'd made a deal with a demon, which was so stupid, but I did it to save Sam's life. I was torn apart by hell hounds when my time came up and then Castiel saved me and pulled me out, whole in body, but not in mind."

"Oh my God," Kono gasped at the sight of the branded hand print on Dean's arm.

"It was all part of his plan," Dean said and half laughed. There was derision and distain in his tone and subsequent silence.

"Whose?" She asked.

"God, and the angels, as part of the whole prophecy to enact the apocalypse," Dean answered and rolled down his sleeve again. "Sam and I are just pawns in this game."

"You know how insane that sounds, right?" Kono asked.

"As insane as some conspiracy theories, I'm sure," Jerry commented.

"Oh yeah," Dean said and laughed. "But it's the truth and if you look deep enough, you'll find it. But please get me something on Igor first before you dive into the Winchester Conspiracy. My life and my family business dating back centuries."

"I'm on it Dean," Jerry said with a smile.

"Good man," Dean commented and turned to Kono. "Now what?"

"You tell me," She said and there was intrigue in her tone. "You're the man with all the knowledge right now."

"We had better get to work on our party personas," he said as they stood.

"Like that's going to be hard for you Dean Winchester," Jerry commented sceptically. "You don't strike me as the calm and collected type."

"Rock and Roll, Jerry, I'm all rock and roll," Dean said and waved. "Call me when you have something," he added and waved as he and Kono left Jerry's basement office.


	29. Travellers Verses Specialists

_**A/N: Happy Friday! Happy Long Weekend! Happy Easter!**_

Chapter 29: Travellers Verses Specialists

Chin set up the meeting that Sam had asked for and together, sequestered away in Chin's office, they waited for Eve to arrive.

"So how does one learn to be a hunter?" Chin asked to make conversation as Sam sat in a corner and worked away at his laptop.

"Dean and I were trained up by our father. You learn all kinds of things, weapons training, tracking, survival, but mostly you learn how to be smart, do your research and don't get caught. He learned from other hunters. Great men, and after he died we learned more from them than he could ever teach us. And then, after all of that, you have to go with your gut. Intuition is the most important asset sometimes," Sam answered. "As bad as it is, you learn to be a really good vigilante and even though we break a lot of laws as part of the job we live by a moral code. The goal is to save people."

"But how is hunting monsters a thing?" Chin asked.

"It's a necessity and generally you become this way one of two ways. Our father fell into it when our mother died in a fire and he couldn't accept what the police and firemen had decided to call it, because he knew what he saw that night. And from then on he trained Dean and I as he learned the job himself. We became hunters and it became the family business, but there are others that are born into it and that is their family business. Get it?" Sam asked.

"So far so good, but there's something you're not telling me," Chin said.

"Well it is a long story but I'll carry on because we have time," Sam said and closed his laptop to be the story teller. "All in an instant John Winchester was a single parent to two very young boys and survival from what got mom was key. It was also driven by revenge; not the best of childhoods but that was how we lived. It turns out, and we didn't find this out until we were adults, but our mom had been born into a hunters family. She was a hunter. The Campbells have been hunting monsters for generations, some of the oldest on the mainland. And dad, well he never knew it because Mary wanted out of the life. But it had always been in the card for Dean and I. You see, dad didn't know it, but his father disappeared because he was a one of the Legacies of the Men of Letters - people who dedicated their lives to the study of the paranormal and the supernatural. They kept collections and records, but they don't identify as hunter. That was a skill set they hired out, and Henry Winchester, dad's dad, died in a jump to the future where he came face to face with his grandsons because he was trying to stop a Knight of Hell. We watched our grandfather die, knowing full well how dad felt about his father for leaving all those years ago. He'd lived his life believing that Henry was a deadbeat but really, he saved his grandsons and sacrificed himself," he explained.

"That's completely unbelievable," Chin said with a shake of his head. "But I can tell you're telling the truth.

"Who would make something like that up?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"Exactly!" Chin said. "And so what, there is a whole secret network of hunters and Men of Letters?"

"No, the Men of Letters lost their grip on America in the 50s, though they do exist abroad. No idea if there were ever in Hawaii, but it's possible. There are a splattering of hunters on the mainland and some Men of Letters trying to regain their footing but we're really not into working with them. They're dicks," Sam answered. "Generally speaking, however, there are two kinds of hunters. The travellers and the specialists. Dean and I travel the country looking for all kinds of supernatural trouble, but specialists pick a monster and stick to them for the most part. They travel too but a ghost hunter does ghosts and a vampire slayer sticks with vamps. We're somewhere between because we have a home base that was once a Men of Letters bunker, that we liberated because our Dad would have been a legacy, which means we would have been as well because of Henry, so it's as good as ours, and then we drive around in Dean's 67 Chevy Impala looking for monsters. It was dad's and for a long time it was the closest thing to a home we ever knew, and because dad wasn't sure what killed mom, we went after everything. Sometimes other hunters will get caught up in other cases and generally they are perfectly capable of dealing with them, but for the most part, they stick to the vampires or ghosts or werewolves."

"And this is just your life?" Chin asked. "Always on the road?"

"Yeah, pretty much, though we did take over the bunker and all it's hidden information. So in our down time, that's where we go," Sam answered. "And I spent some time away at school. Mom wanted out and that's how she met and married out dad, and why he never knew about her family business. I wanted out of the life too and onto the right side of the law but the universe had a different plan in place for me. No matter what people think or believe, there is a plan and although your free will gives you the opportunities to shape if, you'll always be on a path through life."

"That sounds ominous," Chin commented.

"Try hearing it from God, the light, himself," Sam said and chuckled. "We fight angels and demons and every monster in between but it was up to Dean and I to start and stop the apocalypse, and honestly I think that was all part of the plan that he didn't share with anyone. For God to show his children who is really in charge, because angels never believed that anything but God's apocalypse would happen, and yet here we are still on the same path because of Dean and I, it really fucks with your mentality. And it has put obstacles in our way, but talking to him face to face, not that is unnerving."

"You're saying it all happened?" Chin asked.

"Ask Lou about Chicago," Sam said and smiled. "And the fact that it is still there today. Yes, the apocalypse happened, not exactly as it was written down, but then again the bible is full of propaganda, and several other deities would have you believe that there are other larger calamities to come and maybe they are right. But for now, the prophetic apocalypse of the Judeo-Christians has come and gone."

"Thank to you?" Chin asked.

"In part. I played mine and so did Dean, and we came out on the other end much to the chagrin of the angels and the demons," Sam answered. "And it wasn't pleasant."

"Unbelievable," Chin said and shook his head. "But that's the whole point right?"

"Yup, people can know about the bad things in the wilderness or God's grand plan for his creation, but they can't see it, experience it. It's the difference between belief and reality, and the line is there for safety. There would be panic in the streets and well in this day and age they have enough to worry about don't they?"

"Heck yes they do," Chin said and the subject of their next conversation appeared in the office. "Eve is here," he added to pull Sam's attention away from the revelations he was giving. "What are you going to ask her?"

"I'm going to ask her about ghosts without asking her about ghosts," Sam answered and smirked. "What are you going to tell her about me?" He asked.

"That you are a special consultant with Five-O and then I was going to let you run with that," Chin answered with a wink as there came a knock at his office door and Toast introduced the lawyer, Eve Havenswood, to them.


	30. A Witch And Black Smoke

_**A/N: Well that break was longer then I anticipated but I finished writing this story! It will obviously take several weeks to update it all, and I do still have to type most of it up, but yeah it's finished.**_

Chapter 30: A Witch And Black Smoke

"Thank you so much for coming Miss Havenswood," Chin said as he stood, moved to greet the woman and shake her hand. "This is Mr Sam Winchester. He's helping with the case and is a special consultant with our task force."

"Special agent?" She asked suspiciously as she shook Sam's hand.

"Of sorts, but I'm acting as a consultant that's all," he answered with a smile. "And this is not an interrogation. We just have a few follow up questions to ask you from Danny and Steve. New information has come to light since your meeting with them yesterday and we're hoping that you might be able to shed some light on it. We really are so very sorry to have called you in like this, we know it's not how you wanted to do things."

"It's all good as long as it's off the record," she said. "The meeting yesterday had got me thinking back on things and well some of it is very weird but I can't shake that it might be useful."

"Can you tell me about the weird stuff?" Sam asked. "If anything, this case is very confusing and maybe your bits of weird will be our missing pieces," he added and offered her a chair next to him as Chin took a seat at his desk. "Don't worry, it's just going to be an informal conversation. That's all," he added with a smiled to encouraged her as she hesitated and looked around the office space.

"It's kind of unbelievable," she said sceptically.

"That's fine, I deal with unbelievable as a profession. If it's not something you want to talk about then I'll start and you can see if my weird is your weird. If that's all right with you?" He asked.

"Sure, shoot," she said.

"Thinking back on your time with Chucky, how long before you met Igor?" Sam asked.

"I met him when he first got here. Of course his whole persona had changed since then. How many Russian mobsters and spies do you know who want to be rock stars and just drop what they were doing?" She asked.

"Not many," Sam answered with a laugh. "It's kinda polar opposite to that regime."

"Weird right?" She asked. "His businesses were firmly established here and around the world before he came here and decided to stay."

"Do you know why he chose Hawaii?" Chin asked.

"Strategic location in the pacific, isn't that why everyone likes it here?"

"True," Chin said and nodded. "It's also paradise."

"Sure, if you can pay the cost of living, it wasn't much better back then, and we're talking like almost thirty years ago now. Yeah, I look really good for my age," she added with a smile. "I guess there are two kinds of people here those who see paradise and those who see profit."

"And was there anything strange about his coming here?" Sam asked.

"Aside for the fact that he'd a well established Russian, or so I'm told and he came here?" She asked almost sarcastically. "To be a rock star? Wouldn't you go to like California or London or New York? What is the rock scene really like in Hawaii?"

"Good point," Sam said.

"If you're as well off as he was, with assets and rumoured ties to the kremlin, or at least that's what he said, and you have, generally, the protection of the motherland, why would you come to America where we have been trying for years to stop his ring and end the Russian involvement."

"It's true we have been working this case for a very long time. We know Igor is head in this ring but we just can't hold him," Chin added. "We've arrested people on so much less," he added thoughtfully. "Why haven't we caught him?"

"Other things at play, a huge network to take the fall?" Sam offered by way of answering but he wasn't entirely convinced himself.

"Did you know of a Melissa that was deep in his circle?" Chin asked.

"You mean the witch?" Eve asked sarcastically. "Yeah, everyone knew who she was and all her tricks to scare people. She's how Igor got here and he credits her for his musical success. But she died before he could play his first gig. Many say that he killed her," she offered up an explanation.

"Why do you call her a witch?" Sam asked.

"Because that's what she'd call herself. She would do these Summoning, flashes of fire and smoke. It was all for show, you know, because that shit wasn't real. But like this one time she made her eyes flash read and I'll tell you, back then you believed it. Chucky was terrified of her."

Sam made eye contact with Chin and concern in his look was enough to tell Chin they were getting somewhere.

"How did she died?" Sam asked.

"Like I said, Igor is rumoured to have killed her," Eve answered. "I can't prove it, but I was there. Not in the room, but in the house. There was a summoning and I left the room because I don't believe in that crap, but she was in the middle of the place, weird as it was, and then there was this black smoke that rushed through the house, as if lead by something. I didn't watch it go but it came out of nowhere like it was being commanded by someone. You could hear yelling, and chanting from the other room and then a shriek that curdled blood and when I went back she was covered in blood, her eyes were wide with fear, and she was dead at his feet. The strange thing was that there were razors and pins in her mouth when I dropped next to the body to help. I don't know where the smoke went. The police were called and it was cleared up as best as they could and as quietly as possible. I think it was ruled a suicide but like who swallows razors and pins? People say Igor payed off the cops to cover it up, it was so strange, almost made me believe in witches."

"Where did it happen?" Chin asked.

"The Valley House," she answered. "Melissa wasn't the first to die there and she hasn't been the last, but she certainly was the weirdest person I'd ever met," she confessed. "The place never felt the same after that, and that's when I stopped going to that house."

"What was her real name? Did you know?"

"Sorry, I just knew her as Melissa," Eve answered.

"Was there a funeral? Did anyone know her well enough to claim her?" Sam asked.

"I couldn't tell you that, but I'm sure people here knew her well enough. She was here long before the rest of us, or so she said, but she couldn't have been any older than me at the time. Maybe she was born here?"

"Maybe," Sam said and shook his head at Chin.

"Thank you Eve, you've been very helpful," Chin said as Sam nodded wordlessly to end the conversation.

"Yeah right, I just gave you a line about witches. How was that helpful?" She asked as she stood catching the cue that her interview was over.

"A lot actually. Some people do believe in that stuff and so we might have people to contact to substantiate your claims," Sam answered and shook her hand. "It's the weird I deal with on the daily."

"You debunk claims of magic?" She asked sceptically.

"Something like that," he said and smiled.

"And how does that pay?" She asked.

"Very, very poorly, but someone has to do it," Sam answered.

"And do you believe in it?" She asked.

"Some of it," he answered.

"That is so weird," She said with a shake of her head and turned toward the door. "So does Chucky."


	31. Location Connection

Chapter 31: Location Connection

With breakfast ordered and eaten Steve and Danny began to despair as the hour of the meeting of Chucky and his realtor came and went.

"He's really running late," Danny said as he stared out the window and sipped at the last remains of his coffee.

"She's getting impatient as well," Steve said. He had managed the better vantage of the window to the realtor's office and had recognized the woman as she came to the window and looked out.

"The least he could do is call and cancel if we've been made," Danny huffed and looked at his partner. "Wanna take a chance and take her in?" he asked.

"Give it a few more minutes," Steve said and sighed. "She can't know that much. She's just a realtor and her record is clean aside for the dealings with Charles."

"Sure, but that doesn't mean anything anymore now does it? She could be clean or she just hasn't been caught yet," Danny spoke. "Asking her some questions about him wouldn't hurt our chances."

"True, finish up and we'll go over there," Steve said and waved over the waitress. "Here," he said and handed her the amount on the bill plus some. "Keep the change."

"Can I top up your coffee?" She asked and smiled at Danny.

"No thanks," Steve spoke as Danny shook his head.

Moments later they walked out onto the street and before they even reached the Camaro Castiel was standing beside them.

"Whoa!" Steve gasped in shock as he tensed and then relaxed.

"You called?" Cas asked and looked at Danny.

"I prayed, sure," Danny answered.

"That's all it takes. What can I do for you detective?" Cas asked as Steve stared on.

"Chucky is late for his meeting. You wouldn't be able to find him would you?" Danny asked.

"I could take a look," Cas said and disappeared.

"You prayed?" Steve asked in confused amusement.

"I pray all the time, this time someone was actually listening for us," Danny said. "Come on. Let's talk to Sherri while we wait for the angel."

Crossing the street without hesitation and picking up their pace, Steve and Danny walked into the real estate office and were recognized at once.

"Where is Sherri Mona?" Steve asked his voice boomed with authority.

"I'm here commander. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The woman asked and stepped forward.

"We'd like to ask you some questions pertaining to one of your regular clients and his recent acquisitions," Steve responded.

"Step into my office," she said and motioned to the one walled off space in a sea of cubicles.

"Charles Conrad, one of you best clients?" Steve asked as he settled into the seat the woman motioned to.

"That statement is arguable," she answered. "In commissions I do well with Charles but he's hard to deal with and rather unreliable. In time wasted, I'd say it outweighs the perks of having a good commission from time to time."

"He often misses appointments?" Danny asked.

"Appointments, open houses, signings, you name it, Mr Ego-All-His-Own has missed it and that costs me money. And talk about fussy, I deal with a lot of types, I'm not bias, but that one…" she said with a shake of her head. "I do more research into the weirdest stuff for that man then any other client I have ever had. Diva doesn't quite seem to reach his level of demanding."

"Like what kind of weird stuff?" Danny asked.

"The house has to be big but old and it has to be a corner lot on streets that intersect. The crossing streets have to be old, like beginning of civilization old and he wants full histories into the houses before he'll even look at them," She explained.

"You rented him the Valley House," Steve said. "What's so special about that one?" He asked.

"Murder happened in that house and its the first in that subdivision. It's got a colourful past. It's the one he wanted. None have been nearly as attractive since and because it's a rental, he's always on my case to get ahold of the owner because he needs to buy it. He's settled on a couple but that house is the one to beat. He wants to buy it but because of the string of unfortunate events, we shouldn't even be renting it at this point; we're not now that the police have taken the case and passed it off to Five-O."

"Who owns the house?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"It belongs to the company that developed that area and no matter how hard I try, they won't give it up. Not really sure why that is, but the answer is always no," She answered. But if it were up to me, you can keep it. I hate that house. I hate the feel of it. I wish it never existed. Someone should burn it down."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"You've been in it, haven't you? It's so creepy," She answered. "If it gets returned to us I'm going to petition to have it demolished. Start new. Bless the land and cleanse it."

"It might be for the best after the recent murders but what can you tell me about the Honolulu House?" Danny asked and slid his phone across the desk to the woman to show the facade of the house from the new murders.

"It checked all the boxes but one for Chucky," She said and pushed the phone back to the detective. "It's a new build, no history to speak of. The house on that land previously burned to the ground under mysterious circumstances. But aside for that, it was just what Chucky was looking for."

"Are there any others that you could tell us about?" Steve asked.

"Sure," She said and spun in her chair toward the filing cabinets behind the desk. "Here is everything I have on that man and our dealings with him," she said and handed a very thick file across the desk.

"You're being very helpful," Steve spoke with suspicion as he took the file.

"You're Five-O, if you want stuff you take it. What's the point in holding out?" She asked.

"Smart," Danny said and chuckled. "One more question and we'll be out of your hair."

"Shoot," She said and winked.

"What are your dealings with Igor Frisk?" He asked.

"I only deal with Igor when we need him to co-sign with Chucky, and thank God for that. That man is all wrong in so many ways," She said and Danny could physically see the chill that ran down her spine.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Steve said after he and Danny exchanged concerned looks. "If we need you for anything else or have any other questions can we contact you?" He asked.

"Does it really matter how I answer that?" She asked and though there was sarcasm in her tone the woman looked weary and distressed.

"Are you all right?" Steve asked with concern.

"When this is over, I will be," she answered.

"We'll call you," Danny said and stood, and shook the woman's hand.

"I'll be waiting," she said and smiled and with that Steve and Danny made their way out of the office.


	32. Demon Deals

Chapter 32: Demon Deals

Once outside they noticed the trench coat clad angel standing by the Camaro with his eyes turned to the sky.

"Find anything?" Steve asked to get his attention.

"Charles Conrad is dead," Cas answered as he stared at the sky. "I will take you to him," he added and reached out to touch them.

"Whoa, no! Let's drive there," Danny said and jumped back.

"And risk someone else finding the body?" Cas asked.

"It hasn't been found yet?" Steve asked and absently handed the keys to Danny. "I'll go with you, Danny get back up," Steve said.

"How am I to know where to go?" Danny asked in retort.

"I'll call it in," Steve said.

"Fine," Danny huffed, took the file from Steve and watched as his partner turned back to the angel.

"Okay, I'm ready," Steve said.

"Bend your knees," Cas warned and with one touch they both disappeared into thin air, right off the sidewalk before Danny's eyes.

"Right, that just happened," Danny huffed to himself and fell into his car. "Right before my eyes no less," he said with a shake of his head and then pulled into the street and away to find the team. "No denying it now."

Touching down with great force in a heavily wooded area, Steve stumbled and gasped to catch his breath. Castiel stood stone cold and calm looking around as if nothing had happened.

"That was not comfortable," Steve said as he regained his balance.

"Dean had warned you that travel with me would not be kind to the human condition but it was necessary," Cas said and then with a motion of his chin he showed Steve the body.

"This looks like an animal attack," Steve said as he knelt over the remains of what was obviously Charles Conrad.

"It was a hellhound, a kind of animal, I suppose," Cas said. "His bill came due and hell has collected his soul."

"What?" Steve asked as he stood and looked at the angel.

"This man made a deal with a demon. Last night the demon collected the soul that was sold as collateral to the deal. The hellhound dragged him to hell," Cas explained.

"Why?" Steve asked and looked around the jungle. "He was chased out here."

"When one sells ones soul to a demon, one must pay his debts no matter what," Cas explained. "Call this what you will to be official or in denial but this man sold his soul to a demon and now he is dead."

"But for what?" Steve asked.

"I couldn't tell you that," Cas answered. "You would have to talk to the demon who made the deal, but judging by the case you are currently working, I will assume it has something to do with that."

"Why would someone sell their soul?" Steve asked.

"Desire," Cas answered. "A demon could promise you everything you ever wanted but for a price and instead of hard work and integrity you get what you paid for."

"What was worth your soul, Chucky?" Steve asked the dead man as he turned back to it. "Where are we?" He asked after a long minute of silent contemplation.

"Just north of the subdivision," Cas answered.

"Which one?"

"The one with the house where this all seems to have started," Cas answered and pointed down the path. "Follow it and you'll come to the street. Chucky must have tried to get back to the Valley House last night but you all thwarted that. Or perhaps it was me and the ghost. Either way, there is no coincidence as to where you are finding this body."


	33. Dean's Hunch

Chapter 33: Dean's Hunch

"Run this file! You two come with me," Danny ordered as he stormed into the Five-O bullpen to find Lou, Toast, Sam and Chin huddled around the smart table.

"Where's Steve?" Lou asked.

"Touched by an angel," Danny answered with a shrug that caught Sam's attention.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because Chucky never showed up to his morning meeting and so, on a hunch, I tried the angel connection. Apparently Chucky is dead and I'm here to get back up," Danny explained and there was clear frustration in his tone.

"I'm confused," Toast said as the massive file was dropped onto the table.

"Steve went with Cas to the scene of the murder," Sam said.

"Then what is this?" Toast asked.

"The realtor Sherri handed over all the files on all the rentals and dealings with Chucky," Danny explained. "Apparently this guy has some crazy demands for houses. Either way we will need to check them out to connect them with the case. Get me maps. Satellite images. Old and new plots for roads, properties and building permits."

"What kind of demands?" Sam asked.

"What do you think we're going to find?" Lou continued.

"Death and lots of it," Danny answered as his phone rang. "Got it, we'll find you," he said after a short, one sided conversation. "Chin, Sam, you're coming with me."

"Where?" Chin asked.

"Back to the Valley, the body is in the woods back behind the developement," Danny answered and Chin jumped to follow.

"Come on Sam!" Danny ordered.

"Wait, Chucky was down in the Valley?" Sam asked as he planted his feet. "Last night?"

"Sure, like two blocks or so from the crime scene," Danny said.

"He knew full well that the house was under investigation. Why would he go back there?" Lou asked following Sam's train of thought.

"Why do psychopaths do anything?" Danny asked with a shake of his head.

"Dean and Kono back yet?" Jerry asked as he walked in and felt the tension in the bullpen hit him like a ton of brinks.

"No, what's up Jerry?" Lou asked.

"Just followed up on a hunch for Dean," Jerry answered as all of a sudden all eyes turned on Jerry.

"What's the hunch?" Sam asked.

"Electrical storms and general weirdness linked with Igor's arrival," Jerry answered.

"And?" Sam asked and this time he rushed to take the file Jerry had come in with.

"They are there," Jerry answered sceptically. "How did Dean know?" He asked and there was fear where his scepticism once was.

"He knew because it's demons and that is right up there in our wheel house," Sam said and scanned the file. "Dean's hunch is that Igor is a demon. How long has he been here in Hawaii?"

"Almost thirty years," Jerry answered.

"And he never ages?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen the man," Jerry answered and there was panic in his tone.

"Well that gives you a time line for Melissa," Sam said and turned back to Toast. "What were the demands for the house?" He asked Danny once more.

"Why does it matter?" Danny asked.

"Is the Valley House on a crossroads, an old one, like beginning of civilization on this island?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Danny asked.

"Igor Frisk isn't Igor Frisk, he's a crossroads demon and your deaths, the girls made deals with demons," Sam answered. "They sold their souls!"

"But why?" Danny asked.

"That's the million dollar question and why is a ghost killing them before the deals are due?" Sam asked. "Come on, we've got to get to Steve. See if anything pops up on your surveillance after we all left the Valley House last night," He ordered over his shoulder to Toast. "And find every death in the last thirty years that would have looked like animal attacks."

"Why?" Lou asked as Sam put his cell to his ear.

"When you make a deal with a demon, that's how you go," Sam answered and rushed past Danny and Chin into the hall.

"Demons," Danny said as he looked at Chin.

"I should be more shocked but I'm not," Chin said.

"Neither am I," Danny said and both men broke into a run after Sam Winchester.


	34. The Family Buisness

Chapter 34: The Family Business

"You're right," Sam said in his brother's ear.

"Generally am, you're going to have to be more specific," Dean said as he waited in line at the department store with Kono.

They'd been busy picking up supplies for the undercover when Sam's call came in.

"It's demons!" Sam said into the phone. "We're going after Chucky. He's dead in the woods, two blocks from the Valley House. When the subdivision was established there was one house on interlocking streets in that place," Sam spoke quickly.

"It's a crossroads," Dean said and his demeanour changed as he made eye contact with Kono. "We'll meet you out there as soon as we're done here. Don't worry Sammy, this is right in our wheelhouse, the roots of our family business. We're not the fish out of water with Five-O anymore."

"Dean, it's not going to be this easy. The cops have been working this case long enough and they didn't piece it together."

"They are cops Sammy. What do you expect to happen? No offence Kono," Dean spoke to his brother and then back peddled when he caught the glare that Kono shot at him. "They don't do demons, not the way we're used to dealing with them."

"You forgot that Duke has been working this case as well and he's a perfectly competent cop," Sam said. "Not that you two aren't," he too back peddled as Danny and Chin caught up to him and listened as he bad mouthed their profession.

"Speaker! Now!" Danny ordered and Sam held out his phone.

"Give us a second. We just need to get out of this crowd before we start taking supernatural business," Dean said, his voice hushed as Kono shushed him behind her.

"Go. I got this," Kono said and tossed the keys to her car at Dean.

"Find yourself some silver jewelry Kono, the real stuff," Dean said before he bolted for the door.

"Okay..." Kono started to protest but he was already gone.

"What else can you tell me Sammy?" Dean asked as he moved quickly out of the shopping centre, into the outdoor mall space, and then on to the parking lot at almost a run.

"I haven't seen the body yet. We're going there now but the house is old. Demon deals seem to be the MO this whole time."

"Seem to be?" Dean asked.

"It's not going to be as easy as just demons. You've been at this case, scratching the surface for way too long to have it just be demons and now the one guy that could probably be the break in the the case that we need, is dead," Sam said as he followed Danny and Chin into the car. "An exorcism isn't going to fix this."

"Exorcism?" Chin asked.

"Exorcise the demons, save the vessel," Dean said. "If the vessel isn't already too damaged to be saved. How long for Igor?"

"Looks like 30 years," Sam answered.

"And he's just hanging out on the island making music? Trading humans? Dealing in souls?" Dean asked.

"Seems like a great idea. Lay low, work all the angles," Sam said.

"But drop bodies left, right and centre. Sure Sam, he's laying low!"

"But it's not the hell hounds killing now is it Dean? It's the ghost in the Valley House so why?" Sam countered.

"Ghosts we know. Ghosts we can handle. Demons we really know and the King of Hell has some splaining to do," Dean said as Kono fell into the car next to him. "Just another day in paradise baby brother. We've got this."

"Dean, what are you planning?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"I'm planning to get my butt out to the crime scene. What are you planning?" Dean asked.

"Dean, play nice. We're working with a team on this one," Sam warned. "Please try to be open and transparent, and share information with everyone!"

"I'm on board with the team Sammy. See you in a little bit," Dean said, slammed the car into drive and cringed to himself because it was a modern hybrid and he now felt dirty.


	35. Outta The Woods

Chapter 35: Outta The Woods

"So how do we deal with demons?" Steve asked in an aside to Sam once HPD back up had arrived with the coroners office to take away the body.

"There are a couple of ways," Sam answered and moved away from the busy scene. "Dean brought a knife that will kill demons. We have a gun and angel blades but we're talking about a person possessed, and we don't know for certain that Igor is the demon or just made a deal with one. Chucky was killed by a hell house so there is no question that he made a deal with a demon but what we don't know is why."

"And the ghost in the house, why is she killing?" Steve asked. "What is her tie to the house, to Chucky, and to Igor?"

"Looks like a party," Dean said as he and Kono arrived. "Sam, I drove a hybrid and I feel dirty." He whispered. "Kono drives a Cruz!"

"You'll get over it," Sam rolled his eyes.

"I need to get home to my Baby!"

"Or just don't drive her car," Sam countered.

"Can we get back to this case?" Kono asked. "The party is tonight, this looks a lot like a set back," she added.

"Hell hounds," Dean asked and made eye contact with his brother. "You're sure?"

"I saw one tear you to shreds, yeah, I'm sure," Sam nodded.

"So we've got to get close enough to Igor, trap him and kill him. That may take some finagling considering he's putting on a show tonight for hundreds of people," Dean commented.

"If he's the demon," Sam countered. "I think you need to get close enough to him tonight to test him."

"You have your doubts?" Dean asked sceptically.

"Yes, we're running on your hunch, and Igor is a well established mobster. He could have made a deal, and if that's the case, when and how is his time gonna run out?" Sam said.

"How do you trap a demon?" Kono asked.

"Devil's trap," Sam and Dean answered in unison.

"You can paint one on the floor or ceiling or on the bottom of a rug," Dean continued. "They aren't hard to come by, but if Sam is right and this guy isn't a demon, then we need to figure that out. We need holy water."

"We could try summoning the demon to his crossroads and see what happens," Sam offered another option. "But that is what has me sceptical. If it is Igor will it pull him from the show? If it's not will we be dealing with a lackey and subsequently hell hounds? Or if he figures out that we're onto him, does he flee and we lose our change at closing this case once and for all?"

"Maybe it's time to give Crowley a call," Dean offered.

"Like he'll help if this guys is one of his devotees who has been holding down this island for at least thirty years or so," Sam countered. "He'll be pissed of we close down this market but if we call him and start poking around, he'll pull the demons until we move on."

"Good point," Dean said and sighed. "So what? Today is more reconnaissance then anything? Get close enough to splash a little holy water on the guy and then hope that we can make our move before he smokes out of here?" Dean asked as the members of Five-O stared at the brothers in disbelief.

"Well, you've got to find out if he's a demon. That's what tonight has to be about and then we move on from there."

"And getting to the bottom of the trading ring should be our priority," Steve said jumping in at last.

"So the undercover is still a go?" Kono asked.

"Yes," Steve nodded. "And we've got more digging to do."

"Regroup back at the office?" Dean asked. "Sam and I can make holy water there."

"Yeah, I think that is our best bet," Steve responded and waved over the rest of his team. "We have work to do," he said and motioned to the cars, as he barked orders at the HPD officers who would be left behind to finish cleaning up the scene.


	36. Witchy Woman

Chapter 36: Witchy Woman

"I found her," Toast stated as the team began to arrive in the Five-O bullpen.

"Who?" Danny asked.

"Your ghost's original from," Toast answered as he shuffled things around on the smart table. "She really did claim to be a witch and that's how I found her."

"Witches are real," Dean said. "Claiming to be one is an amateur move. She likely broadcast it outright and sceptics claim she was a crazy person."

"What kind of claims did you find?" Sam asked to end his brother's off topic banter.

"I found an old website," Toast offered. "And the computer found some online images. She wasn't in any of our databases so I wrote a program to scan the web for the ghost's face and it found her. Once I got a name, it was easier to pull records but they only go so far back. So I assume witches have aliases."

"Whole other lives, most of the time. We know a witch who was born way back in seventeenth century Scotland. She, to this day, doesn't look a day over thirty-five," Dean jumped in.

"That's impossible," Toast said sceptically.

"May I?" Sam asked and moved around the computer table.

"What do you want to do?" Danny asked.

"Make a phone call," Sam answered.

"Yeah, that's nothing," Toast said brought up the program and moved aside.

Sam punched a number into the system, one he pulled up from his phone, and an anxious silence filled the bullpen as they all listened to the ringing.

"Giant…" Rowena said unimpressed by the caller interrupting her life.

"Rowena, I'm surprised you answered," Sam said.

"I didn't recognize the number but the area code is Hawaii so I'm intrigued. What are you doing away from the mainland?" She asked haughtily. "And that does not look like a Men of Letters bunker," she commented on the backdrop behind him.

"Hey Ro! We're working on a big case with a big fancy police task force, all on the up and up, crazy right?" Dean bragged as he rushed around the table. "And we can't really call your son because it has to do with demons."

"And you know how much I love screwing with Fergus," She said and smiled.

"Exactly, and there is a witch, or a former witch, involved," Sam added. "And we're hoping you might be able help out."

"Who is Fergus?" Toast asked with confusion.

"Oh my sweet boy, Fergus is my son but he is more commonly know as the King of Hell these days," Rowena answered oozing all her charm.

"There is a lot of family drama there," Dean whispered.

"So, where are you hanging out these days? You look cold," Sam jumped in again.

"Samuel, you have no idea," she waxed overly dramatically. "I'm freezing in Rhode Island trying to hide from those filthy Men of Letters."

"What would it take for you to come out to Hawaii and help us?" Steve asked as he came into the video frame.

"Oh, well, for you handsome, I'll pack a bag right now," Rowena answered and bat her eyes.

"Rowena, this is Steve. Steve, this is our friend Rowena, she's from Scotland," Dean spoke in mocking tones but made the introduction and his point. "She looks damn good doesn't she."

"Thank you Dean," she said and smiled.

"Any time Rowena," he winked.

"But you know, Steven, it could take me some time to get there," She pointed out.

"Could the Angel fetch her?" Steve asked.

"The Angel is involved?" Rowena's tone changed to disgust. "Why am I not surprised?"

"He's more here to babysit our mother," Dean answered.

"Sounds like a crowd," she said and turned her nose up.

"You have no idea," Danny grumbled from off camera.

"Rowena we could really use your help and it's Hawaii. Are you really going to turn that down?" Dean asked. "I mean we could maybe do this over the phone of you would prefer to stay in Rhode Island for the season."

"Send the Angel," Rowena rolled her eyes. "But you owe me," she said and ended the call.

"That's a witch?" Steve asked.

"Not bad for over 400 years old right? The miracles that magic can preform," Dean said and laughed. "Someone pray for Castiel," he added.

"I'm already here," Cas said. "What do you need?" He asked and startled everyone. "My helicopter tour is about to start so make it quick."

"Can you go here and pick up Rowena and bring her back to us?" Sam asked and he held out his phone for the location that Rowena had texted to him.

"Why do you need her?" Cas asked suspiciously.

"Things are getting witchy," Dean answered.

"Fine," Cas said and disappeared.


	37. How Magic Works

Chapter 37: How Magic Works

About 30 minutes later Cas and Rowena walked into the Five-O bullpen.

"What took you so long?" Dean asked.

"You're complaining about a trip that could have taken upwards of 13 hours from one coast to another and then across the pacific?" Castiel asked.

"I had to pack," Rowena stated.

"And we dropped off her things at the hotel. I'm leaving now for my tour," Cas finished angrily and disappeared.

"What have you boys gotten yourselves into?" Rowena asked as she scanned the office of the Five-O task force and her eyes stopped and lingered on the weapons case in the corner.

"It's a mess," Sam said and stepped forward. "But let me introduce you to everyone before we dive into it."

Once the introductions were made and Rowena hung off of Steve's arm while the basics of the case were discussed, they then showed her the video of the ghost attack.

"You don't by chance know her, do you?" Dean asked.

"I know of her. Her name is Melissandra Harper. She was inducted into the Grand Coven just before I was kicked out. But aw, looks like she's dead and I'm alive. Clearly she wasn't as good as she claimed to be. There are spells, you know, to save life. I've died several time but the backup power doesn't let me stay dead for long," she spoke directly to Steve and no one else.

"Rowena, a lot of these people are pretty sceptical about the supernatural," Sam spoke to pull her attention back to the job.

"Oh because an angel zapping a witch clean across the country isn't proof enough? Who do I have to curse around here to make believers out of you?" She asked and looked at the wide eyes all around her. "That one, I'll turn him into a toad," she threatened and pointed at Jerry.

"Please don't," Jerry said as he hid behind Sam.

"That won't be necessary but we could use your help with the witch," Steve said.

"That is why I came all this way, just to help you. But if she's a ghost you really don't need me. Burn the bones, isn't that the way you handle things?" She asked as she looked to Sam and Dean.

"Except we don't know where she's buried, if she wasn't cremated already. In that case we have no idea about the remains and, on top of all that, we have a demon to deal with," Dean listed off the multiple things on his ever growing list of bad news.

"I don't know if this will help but Chucky has a storage locker not far from the subdivision in the Valley. It's one of many locations in the file you brought back from the realtor. He's held it for a long time and it was first co-signed by Melissa Godfrey," Jerry spoke timidly.

"That's the witch," Toast jumped in as Jerry finished. "Or at least the name she went by when she died, well one of them. Melissa Mae Ray was another. I'm searching death records and what not but still nothing."

"You see Steven, unlike myself, these young witches try to hid who they are. I'm not ashamed to say my name is Rowena MacLeod and I'm a witch, and have been for centuries," Rowena spoke boastfully.

"Except when you're trying to swindle rich single men out of their hard earned money," Dean accused with a roll of his eyes.

"I always go by Rowena. I love my name and for your informations, much of a witch's power comes from the name. Also, I don't go after wealthy, hardworking, single men. They are not so easily fooled. I go after the fools who inherited wealth from their fathers and who never learned the value of hard work. They don't deserve that money and I work damn hard to get it away from them," she finished.

"Yeah we know," Dean said with aggravation.

"So why don't I go down to that house she's haunting and see if she'll talk to me, witch to witch? And you boys go check out the storage locker. I'm sure I'll be just fine and dandy with Steven here," she plotted.

"That's not a bad idea Rowena," Steve said and looked to his team.

"I'll go with Dean," Kono said. "And we'll check out the locker."

"I kinda think someone should hit up a hardware store before tonight. I have a feeling we might have to act on the fly with Igor," Sam said.

"I'll take you," Chin jumped in. "We'll borrow Steve's truck."

"Take it," Steve said and tossed the keys at Chin.

"What about me?" Danny asked.

"You and Lou can map out the other locations in the realtors file and see if Charles doesn't have more info about tonights party," Steve said.

"All right, and I have another informant I'd like to chat with," Kono said.

"Who?" Steve asked.

"Sang Min," she answered.

"Good call, he loves you," Steve winked.


	38. A Helicopter Ride

Chapter 38: A Helicopter Ride

"We were beginning to worry that you would miss the tour," Mary said when Castiel finally appeared next to her on the tarmac of the local airfield.

"I could have found you mid flight," Cas responded darkly.

"I'm sure our pilot would have loved that. We're not going to tell him that you are an angel," Duke added with tones of warning. "The less people to know, the better off we are."

"That is probably for the best especially if your pilot friends has no idea that we are not who we say we are, but in that case, who am I?" Cas asked.

"We're thinking, if the subject comes up, you can be my husband or boyfriend. I haven't had one in a very long time, nor have I aged, so I think we could pass for that," Mary spoke playfully.

"Or just friends from the mainland," Duke added sceptically.

"I've played characters before with Sam and Dean. I can play at being your husband, though I do not know John Winchester well," Castiel said.

"You don't need to be John, just be yourself. John is dead and I came on the vacation to come to terms with that," Mary commented.

"Amara returned you to Dean, perhaps when this vacation is finished we should ask Chuck to bring John back for you. It may help in your transition," Cas offered thoughtfully.

"If we can find him," Mary sighed.

"Who Chuck or John?" Cas asked.

"I guess either one of them," Mary answered. "For now I'd like to change the subject and as our ride has not yet arrived why don't you tell us what was so important that they called you into the office," She added to try and curb her sorrow.

"I was summoned to fetch another helper. Things are getting witchy so they called in a specialist. Or perhaps, once again, it was to prove to their sceptic counterparts that all forms of the supernatural are real," Cas grumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mary asked.

"Rowena is now here to help out and it all seems a little bit like a circus to me. But she knows the ghost who was once a witch, or so she claims, and that seem to be enough to have her involved," Cas explained and it was clear that the angel was annoyed. "In any case we would be hiding in the shadows covering our tracks and bringing as few into the circle as possible to avoid hysteria, but it seems like everyone has something to prove on this case."

"Or for once, and with such a task force as Five-O, maybe the boys are feeling like their work is legitimized. I see where you are coming from Cas, really I do, but for once Sam and Dean have the back up they usually lack. And this case has been ongoing for a long time. It's time to stop the attacks and the dying. I'm glad that the Winchesters are paired with Five-O and any help they can bring is a plus. Five-O will eventually have to lie about everything, but for now they don't have to deny it to anyone and if bringing in more members to the team, to make it easier to swallow these earth shattering revelation that have been presented to them, then I say do it," Duke jumped in to smooth over the situation.

"So you're saying this really is the closest thing to a vacation my boys will ever have?" Mary asked.

"No, your boys don't know how to vacation, nor would they enjoy it if they tried, but they do have an openness right now that the supernatural nature of their business will never afford them and the recognition and respect of the people who would otherwise see them only as criminals. It's a big step. A one off situation, that they will likely never find again." Duke explained.

"So how can we help them?" Mary asked as the sound of the helicopter drew their eyes to the sky.

"I say enjoy our day and check in later to see if they haven't figured this whole mess out," Duke offered. "Mary, Cas, I'd like to introduce you to my good friends Kamekona," he added as the man dismissed his last clients and walked to greet the new group.

"It's a pleasure Mr Kamekona," Mary said loudly.

"Just Kamekona ma'am," he said and laughed. "Any friend of Duke's is Ohana to me."

"Then you can call me just Mary," she said and giggled. "Ohana, I love that."

"Ohana is family, love and greetings, is it not?" Cas asked.

"you're thinking Aloha, but family is Ohana," Kamekona explained.

"And why is your face on your flying machine?" Cas asked suspiciously.

"It's my brand. First I started with a little Shave Ice shack, then I opened a series of food truck and now I have these Island Tours. I have hopes of branching into Catamarans as well. I'm an entrepreneur and this island knows me well because they see my face everywhere," he explained.

"I admire that," Cas said and smiled.

"Thank you," Kamekona was boisterous in his laughter and his movements. "Now let's get you up in the air!" He added and motioned toward the helicopter.

Together they followed and vowed to dine at the food truck when they were finished.


	39. The Aloha Way

Chapter 39: The Aloha Way

Dean and Kono were silent with one another as they made their way to the next in a long line of locations they were visiting. She drove while Dean watched the Hawaiian scenery pass him by. The people moved along in their lives, slowly and deliberately, and yet there was something about them that Dean couldn't help but observe. He hadn't seen this behaviour in others people before. Maybe it was because he wasn't driving in that moment, but the people of Hawaii really seemed to slow down and enjoy and appreciate this place they called home.

"Is everyone here like this?" Dean asked to break the silence.

"Like what?" Kono asked in response.

"I don't exactly know, like happy, I guess?"

"People who live here have a very spiritual connection to this place and the people who came before them. The tourists think they get it, and maybe some of them do, but more than anything they envy the native Hawaiians and we appreciate the fact that we are lucky enough to share this island with so many kinds of people. There isn't one majority population here, only minorities. Now there are subtle differences between people, as there are anywhere you go but we are very lucky to live in paradise and we know it, and are thankful for it."

"Is that what it is; gratitude?" He asked.

"They may not say it to your face but sure, call it gratitude. We call it Aloha," she responded. "It's the breath of the island and it welcomes you if you care to accept and listen to it."

"I don't know if I'm the type that would ever get it. I've got too many things rattling around in my head to be grateful for much more than my life and my brother. Everything else is just waiting for the other shoe to drop. There is no calm or peace or gratefulness to be had if you live my life, and you're certainly not going to slow down ever."

"You have to have small moments."

"Sure maybe for a couple of miles of open road or ten lines of lyrics in a classic song on the radio but when you've lived what I've lived through, your brain doesn't shut off."

"That can't be easy," She said sympathetically.

"Not at all but I'm not here to whine about it. I'm here to work."

"Good, because we're here."

"Nice, run of the mill, generic, just the way we like them," Dean said as he got out of the car and looked at the storage units lined up; rows and rows of them. "They are good and private as long as you keep them paid for. My dad had them spread out all over the country and we keep so much of stuff in them; stuff that if we got caught would have been just over the top enough to get us locked up for life."

"You talk like it's in the past. What do you do now?" She asked.

"Keep it at our home base. It is storage enough now, though we have a couple of lockers in strategic locations scattered to the wind; all within a couple hundred miles of each other so that if we need a certain something and we're not near the Bunker we have access. We have most of it there and it saves on having to keep track of who needs money when," He answered as they walked along looking at the numbers on the units. "The places we keep are in towns were we have friends that can keep track of stuff and a lot of the dangerous stuff is locked away in the vaults of the Bunker because it's warded to keep that shit safely locked inside. Most of it is cursed. Those kinds of things you lock up, vault them and never look at them again. It's safer."

"Why not destroy them?" She asked.

"That is a lot of work and most of them need holy fire or other rituals to cleans before you burn it all. If you don't do it right, with the amount of care that went into making the stuff in the first place, you end up dead most of the time," he said.

"Dead?" She asked sceptically.

"Yeah, it's not fun and Death doesn't particularly like Sam and I but God keeps bringing us back. So there's that."

"And what's gonna happen if you get caught with the stuff in your vault bunker thing?" She asked.

"It's a magical bunker warded and hidden. If you don't have a key, you're not really getting in and if you manage to get in, you're likely not going to get out with anything. It's a fortress set up for just this sort of thing. Really it's a giant underground lock box and Sam and I have the key."

"Do I want to know why someone would build something like that?" Her question hung in the air.

"Probably not, but I'll tell you it was the Men of Letter. They were active in America until August of 1958. That's when a Knight of Hell named Abaddon killed them all. Our grand father Henry jumped through time, with a spell, looking for his son and found us because our dad is dead and he was shocked that we didn't know about the Men of Letters. So we were given the key and low and behold it still existed; running on magic and who knows what else. It's pretty great. The Men of Letter still exist in Great Britain but they haven't really come back, or they have tried but it's not going well for them here. So we keep the bunker and all our stuff in it, and it's home."

"That's no way to live," she said and motioned to the pad lock on the designated door. "Should have brought cutters," she commented.

"Nah, these are nothing at all," Dean said and knelt down by the lock. "Don't arrest me officer," he said and winked up at her.

Less than a minute later the lock popped in his hands and he lifted the corrugated door up over his head. "Woo, witchy," he said as the smell hit him. "Hold up," he added before Kono could move ahead of him into the locker. "Not a great idea when the smell is like that."

"You think there are traps?" She asked and looked around.

"Absolutely and most of the time they don't have to be all that inconspicuous. Most people have no clue what to look for but..." his speech trailed off as he caught the tight line of wire and followed it. "If you tripped this and the vial broke, I'd say you'd either pass out and die here or you would leave without your memory; at the very least. There is spectrum that witches curses fall on. Both ends are ugly and painful, it just depends on the witch and what they are trying to hide," he explained and handed the glass vial full of a glowing blue substance to Kono. "I can't say for sure because I'm not the nerd in the family but Sammy, or Rowena, could probably tell you what kind of potion that it."

"Should we be poking around?" Kono asked suspiciously.

"Probably not. This place is set up for rituals. That back there is a dark altar and that sigil is for summoning demons. The rest, I can tell it's witchy but I can't tell you what it does, what magic it comes from or if we'll walk away without being cursed by it," Dean answered.

"So maybe we should have Steve bring Rowena down here for a look?" she asked.

"Yes, that's probably the best idea. Rowena can be full of herself but when it comes to stuff like this, she's probably the most knowledgeable witch you'll ever find," Dean confessed his admiration for her. "Don't tell her I said that. We already have to live with her ego."

"You know a lot of witches?" Kono asked before calling her boss.

"No, not really. We've killed our fair share but we don't befriend them in the same way we've aligned with Rowena."

"Then why do it at all?"

"Necessity," he answered. "Like I said, she's very good. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and keep your friends close but your enemies closers. Rowena has also branched out on her own a fair deal. She studies all magic not just the Celtic magic she was born into and that has been beneficial."

"There are different kinds?"

"Oh yeah. Light. Dark. Celtic. Hoodoo. All kinds and most are bad," Dean answered. "I'm sure there is a specific name for the kind of magic that naturally occurs here. I just don't know what it is but Rowena could tell you."

"Well let's add that to the list of things to talk about when we get her out here," Kono said and handed Dean her phone.


	40. Witches, Living And Dead

Chapter 40: Witches, Living and Dead

"Well isn't this lovely?" Rowena said as she and Steve pulled into the driveway of the Valley House.

She had talked the whole ride and not really about anything in particular, but the chatter wasn't all together unpleasant and so Steve let it play out taking stalk of everything and developing his own opinion about the woman beside him. He was certain that she wasn't being entirely truthful, but he had been warned about her and was ready to give her the benefit of the doubt at least for a little while.

Steve answered her questions, stayed tight lipped about anything really personal or with regards to his family, but he was happy to settled on talking about islands until they entered the subdivision where the Valley House was located.

Almost in the same instance as they turned into the subdivision Rowena fell into a trance. She was silent, her eyes seemed to glaze over and her head turned, instinctively, in the direction of the house.

"The pull is very strong to this place. There is magic here and it is deep and locked to this earth. I felt it as soon as we arrived. There is a crossroads that runs here but that house is in the way of it now," She added as she pointed at the neighbour on the other side. "The walking path on the far side there, it is just on the boundary and keeps the crossroads open and active, but it doesn't need to be there with the strength of the magic that is already coming up from this earth," her voice and timber had changed slightly as she talked of the magic and then, with a shake of her head, she shook herself out of it. "You've brought me to sacred ground that is tainted by evil. I'm surprised others like me haven't come out of the woodwork to offer their help with this place. There are certainly witches enough here."

"I think they prefer priests or priestesses here in Hawaii," Steve offered.

"A witch is a witch, you can call them whatever you want, but we're all the same creatures born with the magic that comes up from deep in the earth," Rowena said and sauntered toward the door.

"Is there any way to stop that?" Steve asked.

"Well there are spells and plants but my guess is that you need someone; a shaman or a priest with magic of the island to over power it. I can try to clear it but I can't guarantee that it will react to me."

"But you can feel it?" Steve asked in confusion.

"Oh yes Steven. It takes very strong spell work to create a crossroads suitable for deals and even more to summon the demon to it. They don't just hang around; well in most cases they don't. But this old. This is well established. Demons have been coming to this place for hundreds of thousands of years. This could have been one of the first on this island just after it was formed from the depths. This one is different," she explained blissfully. "Shall we go in?" She asked and took hold of his arm.

"Aren't you afraid of being attacked?" He asked.

"You'll be with me the whole time," She said and bat her eyes. "And she's a dead witch and I'm not, so my powers are far greater. Are you scared? I can protect you."

"All right then, after you," Steve said and unlocked the door, and the more she spoke the more he didn't trust her.

"Oh Mellisandra darling, where are you?" Rowena called as she walked into the house, and feeling the magic she followed it to the centre of the house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The ghost growled angrily as it appeared before Rowena.

"Holy hell, it's real!" Steve gasped even though he'd seen the ghost in the cemetery; it just seemed more likely to see them there, rather than in a well to do suburb.

"Yes Steven, ghosts are real," Rowena said in her sing song voice. "But why, Mel? Why would you let this happen to yourself?"

"That is none of your business Rowena. How are you still alive?" The ghost asked, coherent in her speech because Rowena was doing something to hold her there.

"There is magic for that dear, and contrary to the beliefs of the grand coven, one can accomplished so much without the bounds of rules and loyalties. Good thing it has fallen."

"You're just mad they kicked you out," the ghost countered.

"Darling, they're all dead! So it doesn't matter now if you are in or out, all the matters is that I'm alive. I'm the last one standing; well not the last witch but the grand coven no longer exists. So who really won? You should have stuck with me love, but look at you. You're dead and bound like a prisoner to this place. Pathetic."

"How dare you!" the ghost screamed in a rage now and rushed at Rowena but she held up her hands and the ghost impacted with an invisible barrier Rowena conjured.

"Now, now, dear, don't get yourself all worked up. We just want to ask you some simple question and we'll go merrily on our way," Rowena spoke haughtily as she walked in a circle around the now trapped ghost.

"Let me go!" Mellisandra ordered.

"Tell me where you are planted and I will, gladly."

"So you think you can destroy me?" The ghost asked,

"Of course we can. Your magic is long gone, all you are now is a pile of bones. You destroyed yourself aligning with demons."

"The demons betrayed me."

"Of course they did, they're demons, it's what they do."

"Is Igor a demon?" Steve asked over Rowena's shoulder.

"Of course he is, thanks to me," Mellisandra stated in reply. "Destroy him. He betrayed me."

"Is that why you're killing all those girls?" He asked.

"He can't collect the souls if they die before the they deal," she answered and began to cackle manically.

"Then where do they go?" Rowena asked slyly.

"Like I care."

"Well, shouldn't you?" Rowena asked and her twisted grin was playful and caused the ghost to watch her with annoyance and scepticism. "I mean if the deal is made and the soul is bound for hell, who care if the hellhounds get it or you just help them along. The reapers take them where they are bound, you're not helping anyone. You should have gone with yours, love, this isn't the place for you."

"I saved them from that fate!"

"Oh no you didn't. You just sent them to hell on a much faster schedule. You did Igor a favour with that one, technically. The only person you screwed over was him because he didn't get the ten years of solid work out of those girls," Rowena said.

"That wasn't the deal he made with them," the ghost said as her face twisted with amusement. "He promised them ten years of bliss, the option was the life as one of his girls. Either way they would pay. The girls that don't deal, those are the ones that save their souls but live out their hells here on earth," she explained with a malicious grin and a laugh the shook the house.

"That's the deal? Get out and live for ten years or get into the sex trade when most of them were kidnaped to begin with?" Steve asked appalled by the notion. "No wonder so many of them made deals."

"It was my idea the whole time," the ghost said. "I was the mastermind, not that demon. So if I screw over Igor, I still win and when you destroy him tell him it was Melissa Mae Anderson that sold him out and he'll know it was me."

"Who the hell is Melissa Mae Anderson?" Steve asked and caught the warning in Rowena's eyes.

"I am! That's the last name I took before Igor killed me."

"The name you're buried under?" Steve asked slyly and watched as the rage flared in the ghost. "Thanks, I think I got just what I needed. Rowena, you're brilliant."

"Thank you Steven," She said and bat her eyes again as his phone started ringing. "Do you need to get that dear?" She asked and began to pout.

"Yes," he said, answered the call and turned his back on her.

"You know, they will screw you over as well; the hunters that they brought in for this case," Mellisandra said when she was left alone with Rowena.

"That's all part of the fun of living," Rowena responded and winked. "And he's not the hunter darling. He's actually the police."

"The police would never believe you," the ghost accused.

"This one does," Rowena countered and flounced as Steve came back.

"Rowena do you think you're finished here? Dean and Kono need your expertise at the storage unit."

"Of course Steven, I'm only here to help. Lead the way, whatever you need," Rowena responded and turned to leave the room as well.

"You have to let me go!" Mellisandra called after her.

"No, I think you're better off contained until these good people can clean up your mess," Rowena said.

"You lying bitch! No wonder you were thrown out," the ghost growled and beat against the barrier.

"Darling, I've been called so much worse. Tah," Rowena finished with a dismissive wave and followed Steve back out to the car he'd borrowed from Danny.


	41. Readily Available

Chapter 41: Readily Available

"Is it strange to find so many things here?" Sam asked as he and Chin walked through the rows of tools and building supplies.

"Strange is this whole situation Sam. I think it's comforting to know that we can get what we need to fight the supernatural in a hardware store. It's unnerving that our arsenal isn't any good for this type of thing," Chin confessed.

"Well, I guess we're not going to find road salt in Hawaii," Sam said to make light of the situation.

"We're an island in the middle of the ocean. Isn't that enough salt?" Chin asked sarcastically.

"You would thinks, but no," Sam answered. "Maybe that's why they are trapped here. Maybe that's the reason behind some of the cultural rituals and the purifying nature of the ocean. But when a soul decides to stay, it stays and it rots and that's what ghosts are. I can only imagine what it feels like down in Pearl Harbour or in Punch Bowl but that doesn't stop the choices people make, even after they are dead."

"In one breathe you talk about choice and yet this has all been about fate and the path that you and your brother and your mother are on. How does that work?" Chin asked.

"Well they can be synonymous with one another, not necessarily opposites like most people think. There has always been a plan and at the same time we do have choices and plans of our own. It's not just one or the other and we fight for our lives, because that's what we have to do and as someone in the know, that's what God wants you to do. See his plan was very vague when he made, and we kind elaborate on it," Sam explained as he handed cans of spray paint to Chin. "Oh, and just so you know, there is so much more to the supernatural then a trip to the hardware store. What I'm saying is, you'll find useful things here but not everything. Ghosts are easy; iron, salt, burn the bones. Vampires are harder; cut off the head, burn the bones. Demons are even harder still. You'll need a exorcism to send them back to hell, that doesn't kill them. A demon knife or angel blade would also work and is more of a permanent solution. For the more obscure supernatural baddies, that's where things can be almost impossible if you don't have the knowledge or celestial help."

"Does the arsenal amount to anything?" Chin asked.

"Silver bullets are good if you can get them, and if you're patient enough to etch devil's traps into bullets then that can help with demons and you can use your service weapons, but it's not going to kill them," Sam answered. "I'll teach you the exorcism but you may have to call us if anything else pops up on the island."

"Really? You're not just going to turn tail and run when this is all over?" Chin asked sarcastically.

"That's not really how we function," Sam laughed and headed to the check out. "It's not in our DNA to just leave people who have helped us in the same capacity that you have. We have little rules that we try to keep to. Like don't go back to the same town you've already hunted in because most of the time what we do is a little illegal, and people don't forget that stuff easily. This is different, you know what's going on, so if you guys need us, we'll come back. And contrary to Dean's words, or actions, some of our best working relationships have been with cops and I think that has something to do with what you've seen on the job."

"I can see that," Chin said. "Or you wouldn't help Duke the way you do."

"Duke's a good guy," Sam laughed. "And it's kind of our fault that he hunts, so we owe him."

"Yeah he is," Chin said. "So are you Sam. You know that right? I get the feeling you don't get told that enough."

"We don't because we don't usually spill the beans as openly as we have with you. It's rule number one with a bullet and if we can leave people in the dark we will."

"I get it. I do. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't be recognized for the good that you do."

"Dean is rewarded far more often by appreciative young ladies then I am. I'm a little more guarded than that, though I'm not saint either. We know that sometimes, even with all the lies, we bring comfort and hope."

"And then you roll on to the next town and do it all over again?"

"Basically," Sam laughed as he climbed back into the borrowed pickup truck. "Those are the day to day cases in a long line of whatever our God given plot actually is."

"You've seriously met God?" Chin asked, and although he'd heard the story, it was the one thing he was finding hard to swallow.

"Yes, we have," Sam answered.

"I can't imagine that, and what that has to have done to you."

"We were messed up long before it happened, so we just kind of chalk it up to experience and deny it most of the time."

"We're going to have to deny everything if this thing with Igor goes south."

"We're as south as you're ever gonna get Chin. How much further are you willing to go?" Sam asked.

"All the way, I guess."

"All right, well let's get to it then. We need to make holy water."

"The water here is already holy," Chin countered as he drove.

"Not quite the potency that we need it to be," Sam laughed. "But hey, I'm sure this water will make really good, strong, stuff."

"Sure, whatever you say Sam," Chin said and shook his head.


	42. Magic Leaves Its Mark

Chapter 42: Magic Leaves Its Mark

Steve arrived at the locker with Rowena and found Kono and Dean leaning against her car in the parking lot.

"Have I not taught you anything Dean?" Rowena asked as they stepped up to where Dean was standing and he held out the vial to her. "Perhaps I have," she said, and looked him in the eyes. "You were careful, I presume?"

"Is it that bad?" Steve asked.

"It would put you to sleep until you just died and wasted away," Rowena answered.

"That was the trap we disconnected but there was an altar and other stuff in there that probably could kill us, so we did the smart thing and called for you," Dean said.

"Thank goodness, it's finally getting through that thick skull of yours," she said. "I'm proud but a little insulted. Putting me in the line of danger."

"I'm sending you in because I know you know what most of the stuff in there will be and I know you know how to protect us from it. I'll go back in with you, but I'd feel better with you there," Dean offered apologetically and to stroke her ego.

"Well then, there's a good lad," she said.

"Besides, someone was using it, recently," he added.

"Someone was?" Kono asked in shock.

"Yeah, those candles weren't dusty. The altar materials were fresh. Someone has been in there and I'd guess in the last few days. Did you talk to the ghost?" He asked and looked to Rowena for answers. "Can a ghost do rituals?"

"No, she can't, but yes I spoke to her. She didn't say anything about a partner or apprentice, however, when I knew her, in passing, she was obsessed with a man who was also in the coven," Rowena carried on from there in her story telling way. "Charles. No, something far more extravagant. Xavier, yes that's it. Xavier Monteneaux. He was French, but went by Charles to seem more English when the two countries weren't getting along, which was almost always."

"Charles Xavier Conrad?" Steve asked.

"Yes, something like that, from time to time. Charles Conrad was very British and Xavier Monteneaux was very French when the ladies needed wooing. But together they were one man. A son of a witch who held some of the magic but was far more foppish then he even knew," Rowena replied.

"And today he was found torn to shreds by hellhounds," Dean said.

"No, that's impossible. He'd never make it this long," Rowena said dismissively.

"Was this him?" Steve asked and showed her a photo on his phone.

"My God in Heaven, it is!" Rowena gasped. "But he was useless!"

"So Chucky, as he was known by our network here on the island, was a witch who road coat tails and summoned demons until his deal was done. He was a middle man for the Russians. A smuggler of women. And now, he's finally got what was coming to him," Kono spoke for the first time.

"So are we assuming he was the one using Mellisandra's locker?" Steve asked.

"I could tell you once and for all," Rowena said. "I just need to perform one little spell and I'll know just who's magic was used. I mean he was useless when I knew him, but he had hundreds of years to learn a thing or two. Sounds like he learned how to back stab people until he was stabbed in the back."

"I guess it is the most likely explanation," Steve said thoughtfully.

"Sure, Charles and Mellisandra were a pair getting through life on their magic and flying under the radar until they met up with Igor, he became powerful because of them, and his power hungry demon possession was what killed Mellisandra," Dean reasoned.

"The demon did kill Mellisandra, not Igor. He's being possessed," Rowena stated the obvious. "Igor, though either trapped inside of him, or long gone, has no control over what the demon is doing."

"Ah, well that's good to know," Dean said and his face twisted with amusement. "He'll flinch or react to the name of Christ so we'll be able to trigger him tonight at the concert," he added as he looked to Kono. "Don't be alarmed when his eyes turn black."

"Red," Rowena corrected. "He's a crossroads demon, his eyes will be red."

"I don't know if anything is really going to alarm me at this point but we still need to know who they are and where they are keeping the girls, and so I still want to talk to Sang Min," she said.

"Good idea. He'll be able to work his channels to find them while we wrap up things here. I'll stay with Rowena and tear down the locker. You take Dean and find your informant," Steve said and Kono nodded as she raised her phone to her ear and moved away from the group the call connected.

"You'll destroy that, right, and not try anything foolish with anything you find in that locker?" Dean asked as he motioned to the vial in Rowena's hands.

"Dean Winchester, I'm insulted," Rowena gasped.

"Don't play Rowena, you know I have every right to distrust you. We told them all about you and the things you've tried to pull on us," Dean said and pulled his pistol from his waistband. "Here Steve, because you are staying to babysit, you'll need this," he added and handed his gun to the team leader.

"I have a weapon and I'll not be shooting anyone who is cooperating," Steve responded.

"I have witch killing bullets in this gun. If she tries to take anything; old books, potions, hex bags, etc. You'll need to put her down before she gets the better of you and the bullets in your gun aren't going to do anything to her."

"I'm not going to try anything Steven. Dean is just paranoid," Rowena accused.

"I don't believe you because you haven't seen what's in that locker yet and I know you Rowena and you try something every single time!" Dean countered. "I should probably be the one to stay with you because I know you all too well Rowena and I won't hesitate to stop you."

"Neither will I," Steve spoke and took the weapon from Dean. "I've taken responsibility of Rowena so I will stay. Here, take this," he added and handed his own weapon to Dean. "If Sang Min get's too handsy or obnoxious these bullets will kill him. He's kinda our Rowena, in a way. Helpful, not really trustworthy."

"Thank you," Dean said as Rowena fumed with anger. "If you shoot her bring the body back with you. Rowena has a spell in her body that's like a reboot so you might have to shoot her again."

"Winchester!" Rowena gasped in shock as if he had given away secrets to her love life.

"Scandalous," Steve smirked mischievously.

"Oh Steven," Rowena's mood turned drastically at his comment as she bat her eyes at him.

"Ew," Dean said and shivered with discomfort. "Don't do anything stupid," he warned and replaced the weapon in his waistband.

"What if we do find stuff that is useful in the locker?" Steve asked as Kono returned.

"You bring it back to the office and Sam and I will go through it and make lock boxes up if we need to. Rowena has the power to destroy things if she needs to but she can be power hungry and if you even so much suspect she's leading you around act on your instincts. Otherwise, and if she behaves, Rowena can handle it," Dean answered.

"I'm going to have to if you want me to disarm it," Rowena countered with a roll of her eyes.

"I know, but if you do anything to Steve, or if he feels threatened in any way by you, he had my weapon and my bullets to end you. If you manage to pull the wool over his eyes, which is unlikely because he's a Navy SEAL, we will have the angel come after you and Sam and I are here. We won't rest until you are really and truly dead. Got it?" Dean threatened. "Or you could just cooperate and when this job is done enjoy the Hawaiian sun, on us, no strings attached."

"I'm only here for the free vacation," She huffed.

"Good," Dean said and smiled. "What should I know about Sang Min?" He asked as he turned to face Kono.

"He's human, as far as we know, and the rest I'll fill in as we travel, or you'll get it when you meet him," Kono answered and with a motion of her chin she moved toward her car.

"He's a character. Watch yourself," Steve warned with a wave and then looked back at Rowena. "Shall we?" He asked as he holstered Dean's weapon.

"Yes. Let's get this over with," She responded with a sigh and followed his lead.


	43. Trafficker Turned Informant

FYI: There will not be an update next week as I am participating in Gish.

Chapter 43: Trafficker Turned Informant

The conversation back into the heart of Honolulu and down to the beach was one sided as Kono explained the Five-O history with the trafficker turned informant; Sang Min.

"But how?" Dean asked as they pulled to a stop in one of the beachside parking lots and headed off down the white sand beach. "How does someone like that just get off and Sam and I have to fake our own deaths just to fall of the radar for a little while. We always end up back on it but people don't question it. It's never 'how the hell are they alive?', it's always 'oh they did it again'."

"Maybe next time you should just stay dead," Kono commented.

"Nah, next time we're just gonna call in favours from our friends at Five-O. Once we've exhausted that avenue, maybe God will let us stay dead."

"Doubtful," Kono laughed.

"True," Dean nodded. "But really why do you put up with this Sang Min guy?"

"Part of our team is built on second chances and Sang Min saved Chin's life. He's helped us out enough that we kind of trust him and he does come when we call. We also gave him a second chance at being a father to his son, so he owes us too," she said and spotted the mullet clad man down the beach.

"Sound like Rowena," Dean commented as they walked.

"Sure," She laughed. "You let it grow back, I'm shocked," she said as they approached.

"Always so spicy," He said as they embraced. "But who's the rookie?" He asked and motioned to Dean. "What did you do to get the new Haole on your detail?"

"He's not exactly a Rookie. Haole, yes," she responded saucily. "He's not a cop. Dean Winchester, meet Sang Min."

"She's right, I only play a cop on TV," Dean said and winked. "What's a Haole?"

"Non-Hawaiian, generally white man," Kono answered.

"I am all those things," Dean nodded.

"And when he says he just plays a cop, he means he impersonates a federal agent to get what he wants out of people," Kono added.

"So we're just a pair of felons. Just officer Kalakaua's type. The company you keep Spicy is so questionable. Have you met her husband yet? He's a former Yakuza boss," Sang Min teased.

"He inherited a legacy from his father and went clean but not before people tried to kill him, frame him and he took the fall and landed himself in prison. He served his time and is out now," Kono explained.

"I have to agree with him and say you do have a type," Dean commented. "But does that make you a bad girl or just really into bad boys?"

"Bad girl!" Sang Min and high-fived Dean. "I like this one," he added.

"Dean, you start calling me Spicy and I'm calling you Spooky from now on," she retorted.

"See, so Spicy," Sang Min whispered in an aside to Dean. "So what this all about hun? How can I help you Officer Kalakaua?" He asked more loudly as Dean stifled a laugh.

"What can you tell us about Igor Frisk?" Kono asked.

"What don't you know?" Sang Min countered, much more seriously now. "You want spooky, because that guy is spooky with a capital WOOOOO."

"Okay, why?" Kono asked unfazed.

"He was my boss for a while, before I got myself mixed up with the likes of you."

"I thought you were in a business all your own," Kono said to urge him on.

"I was a middle man, well I was the top of my crew and my own boss until Frisk moved in. It was slow at first and we all kinda of coexisted. He trafficked a certain type of girl out of Russia and then broke into the minorities and then all of a sudden something changed. It was like a light switch and there was a war of sorts. Igor was targeted heavily by all the gangs for all kind of reasons and people were boastful but he just kept popping up, like you can't kill him. Trust me, there is something very weird about him. I saw him take a hail of bullets once and walk away from it," Sang Min explained.

"You know where he does business?" Dean asked.

"Boat yards mostly, or that was where he hung out sometimes. He moves around. Establishes guys like me in different places but he's fussy about the locations and then he leaves you to it but he pops up when you least expect it. No Phones. He comes to you, then practically disappeared into thin air."

"But you know how he likes things right?" Kono asked.

"I used to. It's been years now since I've come face to face with the guy and thankfully I don't want to meet up ever again. He'd have you sell your soul if he could talk you out of it. So I'm staying out of this one. Sorry Kono but Igor is a no go for me and he should be the same for you."

"I understand. He's been a big fish for a long time," Kono said sympathetically.

"If you were smart, you'd stay away from him too," Sang Min warned again.

"Nah, where's the fun in that?" Dean asked. "Especially when you know how to kill a guy like that."

"What did you say you do again?" Sang Min asked suspiciously.

"I didn't, not exactly," Dean said and winked. "Only what I am accused of doing."

"Your funeral Spooky, but Kono, really, stay away from Igor Frisk," Sang Min said with a shake of his head.

"You know I can't do that now that Five-O is on the case," Kono said and sighed. "And I do trust that Dean knows how to handle Igor but you can still help us. We're sure we are super close to cracking this case but we need to know how to find the people he's trafficking."

"Shipping containers," Sang Min said.

"How do they identify them?" She asked.

"Every container has an identifying number. At the end of the number you'll find a number replaced with a letter but it will finish the serial number. We called the the Auschwitz code because that's what they did to the sign to warn people. Most of the time it's and E in the place of a 3, or a 5 in the place of an S. It's all there to trick the eye but you know somethings up," He explained.

"And you think it's still like that?" Kono asked.

"Igor is a creature of habit. The containers will be exactly like I said and always in the same yard," he answered with a nod and all of his usual confidence.

"The one down by the industrial park?" She asked.

"Sure, right behind the old cannery. He uses that building as a party space now. His warehouse is back and kitty corner to the cannery."

"It's a crossroads?" Dean spoke his question more to himself than to anyone else.

"What does that mean?" Sang Min asked.

"It means we could trap him in that spot with a devils trap," Dean answered.

"Okay unless that's code for some stealth maneuver, you're talking crazy talk. Even if that was a thing, Igor runs with a huge crew of lackeys and smugglers. You want to trap him then you had better be ready for a firefight in retaliation and he walks away from bullet wounds," Sang Min protested. "Like it's a party trick or something."

"It's not a trick. He's a demon processing Igor Frisk. If we exorcise the demon from the vessel then Igor will be dead. I'm assuming that will be the case as he's been shot so many times without treatment. The only thing keeping that meat suit functioning is the demon inside of it," Dean explained, throwing caution to the wind.

"You are crazy. A demon?" Sang Min asked as he looked from Kono to Dean and back again.

"Yeah, you didn't make a deal with him, did you?" Dean asked very seriously.

"Well to keep my business I did."

"Did you sell him your soul?" Dean asked.

"No, I just told him I'd work for him!" He answered in a near panic.

"How long ago?" Dean asked.

"Has to be something like ten or fifteen years now," Sang Min answered.

"Have you heard dogs, been hallucinating about hell?" Dean asked.

"No!"

"All right, you sound like you're fine," Dean said and smiled. "Well done, but just in case lay down a line of salt at all your doors and all your windows, just to be safe while we finish this case."

"What's that going to do?"

"Keeps demons out," Dean answered in a matter of fact way. "But I think you're fine."

"How so?" Kon asked.

"Yeah?" Sang Min seconded the the question.

"Crossroads deals are ten years to the day, unless otherwise negotiated. If you haven't been hunted down by the hellhounds and he hasn't come back to deal again, and you didn't kiss him when you made the deal for your business. You didn't sell your soul. You didn't kiss him did you?" Dean asked.

"God No!"

"So you're in the clear."

"But he did come back," Sang Min confessed. "Just after I got out for real thanks to Five-O.

"And..." Dean asked.

"And I told him I was done with the life. That his secret was safe and that I'd leave Hawaii if he wanted me to."

"But you didn't," Kono said.

"I did for a short period of time and then came back and hid," Sang Min retorted. "And I've been laying low ever since."

"Okay, just to be safe do the salt thing," Dean said.

"So really, are you crazy?" Sang Min asked in shock but he was serious.

"That's one way to look at it or you could believe in the supernatural like Kono does and trust me when I say I'm and expert in my field."

"Okay, so salt," Sang Min nodded. "Particular kind?"

"No, sodium chloride, it has to be sodium chloride," Dean answered. "And don't break the line once they are laid," he added.

"All right, I'm out, bye," Sang Min said and hurriedly rushed back the way he'd arrived.

"I've never seen him scared like that," Kono whispered as Sang Min disappeared down the beach.

"I see that kind of behaviour all the time when they think their soul is really in jeopardy."

"If it is, can you save it?" Kono asked.

"Kill the demon that made the deal and it can't collect the souls," Dean answered.

"What if another demon holds the contract?" She asked.

"Then he's likely screwed, but when this is done I'll make a call. But I think he's fine," Dean said and turned back toward her car. "Shall we?"

"This case," she said with a shake of her head and waved her keys. "You're not going anywhere without me."

"Ha, you think that's a problem?" He laughed.

"You gonna commit a crime right in front of an officer?" She asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time," He said and winked.

"God, why?" She laughed.

"Spooky and Spicy, I like it. Good team names!" He added.

"Come on let's get this whole thing over with so you can leave my island!" She said as they reached the car.

"You sure you want me to?"

"I'm married," she responded.

"Right, well can't blame a guy for trying," he said and fell into the passenger seat.


	44. A Wall Of Facts

Chapter 44: A Wall of Facts

Back in the office Danny stared at the markings on the wall he'd been piecing together, away from the group that gathered at the smart table.

"So what are you thinking?" Lou asked as he stepped away from Toast and Jerry and came to stand with Danny.

"So many things," Danny responded with a shake of his head. "You'll have to be more specific," he sighed and motioned to his work.

"Well you're staring at a wall covered in land deeds, rental agreements, maps and whatever the hell that is," Lou started as he pointed at a devils trap Sam had drawn out for reference. "Why don't we talk about this."

"What do you want to know?" Danny asked. "I'm as outside my element as I can get. But if this is where everything is going down, I'd like to be as prepared as possible."

"Found that map you asked for," Officer Charles Montgomery interrupted as he walked in.

"Thanks Chuck," Danny said and stepped away from his wall art.

"You know you have access to satellite images right?" Charles asked as he handed the old map to Danny and it was laid out on a table. "Never mind, I see why you want it," he added as Toast and Jerry joined Danny and Lou and the satellites images of the shipping yard were splattered all over the monitors that hung at eye level. "What the hell is that?" He asked as his eyes wandered from the monitors to Danny's wall and the blazoned devils trap there within the framework of his thought process.

"It's a devils trap," Toast answered, "and it would look great, really big and right there," he added and pointed at the old map.

"What's it for?" Charles asked.

"Trapping a demon," Danny answered without much resolve.

"Right..." Charles said sceptically and began to back away.

"Scepticism has no place in this case anymore," Jerry commented. "We're dealing with the supernatural."

"Sounds like something right up your alley," Charles commented.

"Well I prefer conspiracy, but sure, this works too," Jerry replied.

"We have some help from an outside source and they have decided that we're dealing with a demon and witches and ghosts and that is why we've never been able to crack this case," Danny jumped in. "I wouldn't believe it either Chuck, but I saw the ghost and you responded to the killings of a possessed woman. I'd like to be sceptical, and oblivious, but we are way beyond that now."

"So what, like Pele is really real?" Charles asked, his eyes wide with fear and disbelief. "Every time someone said the devil made me do it and we thought it was a lie, was not actually a lie?"

"We haven't had the pleasure of meeting Pele yet but we're going to assume that everything is real at this point," Danny answered.

"Wow, you're really into this, like deep into it. It's way above my pay grade," Charles said and shook his head.

"Run while you still can Chuck," Danny said and laughed. "Chalk it up to a big old bad dream and pretend you never saw this."

"I think I'm going to Danny. Good luck with your demons and witches and ghost possessions."

"And hellhounds and angels," Toast added.

"What, angels are real?" Chuck gasped.

"Yeah, angels are real. We met one named Castiel. He's technically working on this case. Apparently they wear trench coats and go on helicopter tours," Jerry explained.

"Okay, that's great... I'm gonna leave now to go and get drunk and make fun of you all. Bye," Charles said and fled as fast as he could.

"Should we be so open about this?" Lou asked.

"Probably not," Toast said. "Or we'll be the ones in the loony bin with Sam and Dean."

"I don't blame him," Danny said with a shake of his head. "When this is all over I hope I can get drunk enough to forget it all."

"Same," Lou said and chuckled. "But the inebriation will only last so long and then we still have to lie about how we cracked this case. We'll never be ignorant again and every case that follows this one, we'll look at with different, more open, eyes."

"Unless the angel can wipe your memory," Jerry offered.

"The idea of that makes me feel even worse. I'd rather know, then not have my memories," Danny said.

"I agree," Toast nodded. "It kinda makes you feel like you have more control and losing your memories is like losing control of everything you've worked so hard to build and bring together. I'll keep the knowledge, thank you very much, and I'll just learn to live with it and keep Sam and Dean on speed dial for emergencies and salt my entire house."

"Yeah, I think that is the safest route to take," Danny commented, "but first we have to get through tonight. All of these buildings are directly, or indirectly, rented by Igor," he continued, to get back to business as he tapped the maps. "And this looks like a cross roads to me."

"Sure if you take away the heavy machinery and the containers, and the velvet rope lines set up for the big party tonight," Lou said as he motioned to the satellite images on the monitors. "If there is constant flowing traffic of people, there are going to be so many civilians to consider and our own cover," he added.

"It's a bad situation any way you cut it. We'll have to lure him back to the warehouse," Danny offered.

"We'll have to pull strings just to get Kono and Dean in," Lou added. "And they should probably have some kind of back up in there."

"Don't forget Igor is a mobster; first and foremost. He probably has back up of his own. The warehouse is going to be over run with people too. Or maybe demons. We don't know how to tell," Toast offered. "We need our surveillance van as close as possibly to get me and Jerry near enough to take out their security."

"This is going to have to be an all hands situation. Who else can we call in?" Danny asked.

"We do have an angel and a witch. Maybe they'll have some suggestions," Jerry offered.

"Time to call everyone in, including Duke and Mary, and see if we can't settle something before we run in blind. We've got to end this tonight and we're running out of time," Danny said and once again the group split up.


	45. A Semi Solid Plan

Chapter 45: A Semi Solid Plan

Chin and Sam walked into the Five-O bullpen to find it buzzing with activity as Danny and his crew barked orders into telephones, pinned pages onto the walls, and frantically typed into computers and tablets.

"Wow. Nice work Detective," Sam said as he spied the wall. "You've got the hang of the placement for those devil traps," he added at the new symbols that had popped up.

"Did you get what we needed?" Danny asked.

"Everything," Chin answered. "Do you know how hard it is to find rock salt on this island?" He asked with a laugh.

"I'm pretty sure we're going to need it," Danny said as Castiel appeared out of thin air. "Never gonna get used to that," he gasped in frightened and shocked surprise. "Do you always arrived unannounced?"

"You summoned me," Cas countered with confusion. "You knew that I would arrive when called."

"I've never really gotten used to it either Detective," Sam confessed. "Then again, we have gone through many different incarnations of our relationship with Cas. There were times when he completely ignored our prayers and now that we are completely warded from angels, we have to use more traditional modes of communication," he explained.

"Warded?" Danny asked sceptically.

"Enochian etched into their ribs," Castiel said with little emotion. "As vessels of powerful angels, this is the best way to keep them hidden."

"I was lost at Enochian," Danny said with a shake of his.

"It's an ancient dialect believed to be the language of angels," Toast said from his place at the smart able. "Believed to be extinct, but generally acknowledged in occult circle."

"Thank you Toast," Danny said sceptically.

"Where's mom and Duke?" Sam asked.

"On their way. They opted to drive and I had to wait until we landed as to not have Kamekona crash the helicopter. Of course I would not have let that happen but I was enjoying myself," Castiel responded to change the subject but also to imply that he had not wished to be summoned.

"Good to hear," Sam said.

"It was enlightening and confining," Cas said and shrugged. "But why am I here?" He asked.

"We think we're going to need you in the long run but we've got to wait for everyone so that we can nail down a semi solid plan," Danny answered. "This is the location for tonight," he added and motioned to the wall where the maps were mounted. "There are going to be a lot of factors to consider before we move in."

"Yes, I agree," Cas said as he scanned the wall. "I'm sure the location does not look exactly like this," he added.

"No, the satellite images have the space changing almost constantly for the event tonight but I was thinking we try and funnel Igor back to the warehouse with devils traps on the perimeter exits," Danny offered.

"It kills two birds with one stone, unless he smokes out," Sam said.

"Smokes out?" Lou and Danny asked in union.

"It's when a demon leaves the vessel that it is occupying and moves on to another. Unlike angels, demons can just take what they want and so if he smokes out of the vessel you had better be warded to keep the demon from taking possession of you," Cas explained.

"How do we ward all those people?" Lou asked.

"Just another factor to add to the growing list of 'what the hell are we doing here?'" Danny shrugged and ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. "How are we going to pull this off?" He asked.

"Unfortunately it is unlikely to happen with all of those people, but you may be warded relatively easily," Cas said and shrugged.

"So risk innocent lives?" Danny asked. "That's exactly what we are trying to avoid!"

"I may be unavoidable, Detective," Cas said.

"It's probably why Igor has gotten away with it so long. It will just keep piling up; one thing after another, after another, until it seems impossible," Sam said. "But with devils traps all around we should catch him regardless of which vessel he's in. That could be a civilian, or many civilians depending on how he react. So how do we clear the area if we need to?" Sam asked. "Once the demon is in a vessel and catches themselves in a devils trap, they can't move or smoke out, so the devils traps have to be discreet and hidden as well."

"I guess that's why we're going to need all hands on this one, and why Kono and Dean need to keep eyes on Igor at all times."

"My ears are burning." Dean said as he walked in with Kono. "Sam what have you done, you nerd?" He asked at the sight of Danny's wall.

"I didn't do that. This is Danny's wall," Sam countered but he was totally impressed.

"It looks like dad did it. Just the way we do it. Nice to see it's not just a weird quark but legitimately a strategy for solving cases."

"Right?" Sam asked and laughed. "Makes you feel a little less like an outsider."

"Okay, that's enough nostalgia. We have work to do," Danny said.

"Okay dad," the boys said together to tease.

"Stop that," Danny ordered.

"Yes sir," they both responded and were serious at once.

"So, what's the plan Detective?" Dean asked.

"You and Kono need to watch for Igor at all times. Sam is going to lead the charge with Cas to paint devils traps everywhere. Lou and I will be clearing civilians out of the way as best as we can with the help of SWAT," Danny answered and explained.

"What about me?" Chin asked.

"You may need to handle the dead witches bones," Danny answered.

"We can handle that," Duke interrupted as he walked in with Mary. "You all have enough to deal with and should keep your team tight and together."

"But what about you vacation mom?" Dean asked.

"Already dealt with one set of bones. What's one more?" She asked. "Besides, I told you I'd help if you need me to. So use me."

"Okay. Mary and Duke, you're on grave yard duty," Danny said.

"I'm going in with Dean and Kono," Steve said as he and Rowena showed up.

"Chin, you should lead the charge to find the shipping containers Igor puts people in. Sang Min gave us the code they use," Kono added.

"I'll write an algorithm to help," Toast jumped into action again. "Give me the parameters Kono."

"Rowena, can you stop a demon from smoking out?" Sam asked.

"Oh yes Samuel, that is child's play," Rowena answered.

"Good, you partner with Steve. You're going to the rock show," Danny said.

"Not really my scene Daniel, but I'm here to help," Rowena said and shrugged as she bat her eyes at Steve once more.

"So you have a plan?" Steve asked and watched his partner with intrigue.

"I have a plan A. I'm leaving plan B, C and D to you to figure out on the fly if you need it," Danny responded. "The more we look through this, the more it come up with snares and snags, the more I see we're going to need to fly by the seat of our pants on this one. That's right in your wheelhouse, so I've done all I can do."

"That's my kind of plan," Dean said excitedly.

"We need to make holy water," Sam said with a shake of his head.

"Can we pipe it through the sprinkler system?" Steve asked.

"Who do you think you are; Bobby Singer?" Dean asked and looked to Sam who laughed.

"Who?" Steve asked.

"Never mind," the boys answered and fell silent again.

"I'll check that out for you Steve," Jerry piped in.

"All those people, the electronics, and all it really does to demons is piss them off. Do we want to put that much time into holy water?" Danny asked.

"You said you wanted a plan B," Steve countered.

"Fine," Danny threw up his hands. "What's your plan?" He asked and looked to Dean.

"To go with your plan and whatever Kono tells me is her plan. I may also try and carve some devils traps into a few of her bullets when she's not looking. I hear she's the best damn shot you've got."

"She is," Steve responded. "But what's that going to do."

"We once shot a demon in the head with a bullet that was carved with a devils trap and it stopped her dead in her tracks. It didn't killer her but we were able to dismember her and burry her in concrete until we found out how to kill her. She was a knight of hell, a little more powerful then just stunt demon number 12, but I'm sure the same thing would work with Igor if need be."

"Good call," Sam nodded.

"Why when I'm not looking?" Kono asked. "If it's a good idea, let's go with it."

"Hand me your gun and I'll get to work," Dean responded.

"Here, but what good will it do to stop him in his tracks with all those civilians around?" She asked and handed over her service weapon.

"It wont kill a demon but it will give us time to get people out of there and away from danger. He wont be able to smoke out like that either," Sam offered. "It wouldn't be the most discreet move, but it's another option."

"Get to work," Steve said and nodded toward the weapons cabinets. "You still have mine, you can work on those as well. Kono is a fast learner. Teach her how to make those bullets of yours."

"I'm on it, Commander," Dean said.

"But how do we kill the demon?" Steve asked.

"The Colt, the demon knife, or an angel blade," Dean listed. "Otherwise we're exorcising the thing and sending it back to hell."

"You have this colt and the demon knife ready?" Danny asked.

"Yes, and angel blades," Castiel answered as his own dropped into his hand from up the sleeve of his Hawaiian shirt.

"Don't get caught wielding that thing in public," Danny warned and the blade disappeared again before his eyes.

"All right, as for you two, what do you need from us?" Chin asked and looked to Mary and Duke who had remained silent and observant through the whole of the planning.

"Here, use this with the salt. Mellisandra is still trapped but this will neutralize the magic when you find and burn the bones," Rowena said and placed a small brown satchel in Mary's hand.

"Thank you, this should be just what we need," Mary said.

"And when this is over you owe me a spa day," Rowena said as she spun on Sam and Dean.

"Me too," Mary added.

"We'll get the both of you into the best spa on the island if we pull this off tonight," Steve jumped in. "Those are the perks of the task force."

"Fine, let's get a move on. Toast do you have a location?" Mary called across the bullpen.

"Yup, texting it to Duke right now," Toast responded.

"Good, thank you. Let's go. Oh and boys, don't get yourselves killed tonight," Mary warned.

"It's the job mom," Dean said and shrugged.

"I'm well aware of that," She said and steered Duke out of the office. "The warning goes for all of you. Just a little Campbell family superstition. Deal with it," she added and then was gone.


	46. Plan In Motion

Chapter 46: Plan In Motion

The remainder of the afternoon was spent in frantic preparations but finally as darkness was well upon them Kono and Dean made their way to the venue and got in line to get in. Steve and Rowena followed and then the rest of the crew found their places as best as they could. A block away, the surveillance van was parked and Toast and Jerry monitored their crew and hacked into the nearest systems they could find.

"You think this is going to work?" Chin asked as Danny pulled his Camaro to a stop in another lot off the main stretch and looked to the angel in the back seat.

"What are the odds?" Danny asked Castiel.

"Slim but I'm with you so better than normal. Just don't die before I can get to you if you're shot or wounded severely," he warned.

"You're not much of an optimist are you?" Danny asked.

"He's not programmed for that," Sam answered. "But we should get moving. We don't have a lot of time before the curtain goes up and who knows if they get spooked or if they'll feel our presence. I'll go with Danny. You stick with Chin?" he asked as he looked to Castiel.

"Yes, that will work. Now let me out," He responded.

"Can't you just zap yourself out?" Danny asked.

"I can," Cas said and a moment later he was knocking on Chin's window. "You coming?"

"Grab some spray paint," Sam said from his crumpled place in the back seat.

"Come on, we're wasting time," Danny huffed and everyone exited the vehicle.

Inside the venue, Kono and Dean first stopped in the VIP area, and finding it empty they moved on to the main hall and the area nearest the stage.

"Anything yet?" Steve asked into the radio.

"Negative," Kono answered as Dean handed her a cocktail and spiked it with Holy Water from his hip flask.

"We're not in yet so keep your eyes peeled," Steve ordered.

"Got it," Dean said and sipped at his drink.

"We're on the clock and these are spiked," Kono warned.

"Watered down you mean," he said and winked. "You gotta look like you fit in around here Kono. Everyone is drinking and Cas can fix you if you get drunk."

"What was the purpose of that?" She asked as she shrugged off the black leather jacket she'd been wearing to reveal a top made of netting and a mini shirt the same colour and fabric as the jacket. Over it all she wore silver jewelry and chains, giant hoop earring also made of silver and a velvet banded choker that had Enochian symbols on it.

"God you are a beautiful woman," Dean said.

"And married," she countered.

"I know," he sighed. "The purpose of watering down the drinks is so that we have another way to check on demons. So if you get close enough to Igor to spill your drink on him to make sure he's actually what we're being told he is. We haven't verified it on our own, so if spill that drink on him he'll react negatively, be ready for hissing, smoke, and an angry demon, and I'll keep watering down the drinks for you if you decide you need the drink for fortification because I do," He said and downed his drink. "Also, because of the sheer size of the operation, I'm going to assume that the bouncers, the roadies, and anyone else who looks like they belong here and aren't audience members are probably demons too. So if they come at us, grab faces with your nails and silver clad fingers, and dump that drink to get away," Dean answered her question with more sass than Kono would usually put up with.

"You doubt the intel?" She asked.

"I just don't trust things unless I am sure; unless I see it with my own eyes," he answered.

"It was your idea to begin with and we proved that right. Why wouldn't you believe it?"

"Because we're talking about the supernatural and magic and it's never cut and dry."

"Are you saying that this was an easy call for you?" She asked.

"I'm saying things falling into place are a rare occurrence for Sam and I. So be ready for anything," he answered and leaned on the metal barrier that separated the crowd from the stage and looked back into the filling hall. "It's a big space. I count four emergency exits and the main entrance we arrived through. There is a sprinkler system, Fire alarms every six feet or so and I counted eight fire extinguishers as we came in. It's a cinderblock building with a metal, structured roofing system, and the rest of the place is probably reenforced with rebar and steel. I can't see backstage, so I can't tell you what's going on back there."

"So you are serious about this stuff?" Kono said and without thinking sipped at her drink.

"More serious than most," he confessed. "Toast, got any cameras? Anything at all that I haven't mentioned?" He asked and touched his ear.

"You don't have to do that. They can here you," Kono said and took his hand. "Don't give us away," She added and leaned into him.

"You're married," he said in confusion.

"And undercover," she winked and giggled in a way that didn't suit Kono Kalakaua but made the persona she had adopted.

"I see how its going to be," He responded flirtatiously. "Tease."

"You're doing it just to make us feel awkward," Jerry scolded in their ear.

"I did it to get you to work faster," she countered. "You heard Dean's assessment of the lay out. I have nothing more to add, he's very thorough. Now get us eyes on Igor," she demanded.

"I am very thorough," Dean winked at her.

"Shut up," She laughed.

"We're working on it Officer Kalakaua," Toast said gruffly. "Back stage seems to be on another system or something. I can't find anything."

"What can we do?" Dean asked.

"Hold on and wait until Steve and Rowena get inside," Toast answer and the radio line went quiet.

"So we wait," Dean said and sighed as his hand moved instinctively to check on the weapon in his waistband.

"Keep your cool," Kono cooed as the stage lights started to hum and glow, and people started to move about behind them. "It won't be long now," She added as people started to check equipment and tune guitars.

"The place isn't even full yet," Dean commented as he watched the rest of the room.

"Oh but it will be soon," She added as more and more people seemed to crowd around them.

"How are we getting back stage?" He whispered as people mulled about.

"I have an idea, but we'll have to wait on it," she said as taped music started to play and people started to dance and talk and the volume in the space grew louder.

"Gonna fill me in?" He asked as he spotted Rowena and Steve at the door.

"When the opportunity presents itself," Kono said and turned toward the stage once more. "Anything Toast? Rowena and Steve are in."

"Not yet. Not on the back stage but I see you, and Steve and the people lined up around the building. You're going to have to be patients, unless it's a dead zone blocked out on purpose."

"Hate those," Kono said.

"Cause you run in blind?" Dean asked.

"Because there is always something hiding in the darkness," She answered and became more aware of the people around her.


	47. Kono's Moves

Chapter 47: Kono's Moves

"If there is something backstage I can't find it," Toast said, clearly frustrated as he worked. "The signals I'm picking up are monitors and radios the crew is using. The surveillance in the warehouse is up. I just can't find Igor so I'm assuming he's backstage with the band," he explained over the radio.

"Monitors?" Dean asked and looked to Kono. "If you're getting a signal from them can you hijack them?" He asked.

"You want twinkle twinkle blaring over the loud speakers?" Kono asked sceptically. "Or are you really that offended by modern rock?"

"I am. Classic rock is all that matters, but that's not why I want to know," Dean answered. "If they can patch something through maybe we should give Toast a recording of the exorcism."

"I thought we were here to kill Igor," Steve countered.

"But when do demons ever work alone? That's my concern. How many of his lackeys and band mates and who knows who else, are demons here and if that's the case and they recognize me or Sam, our cover is blown. Trust me, demons know us when they see us."

"Dean's not wrong," Sam's voice came from somewhere far off.

"I'm in the process of recording everything you say. So stay put and give me the exorcism," Toast ordered.

"Sammy, you got this?" Dean asked. "I don't want to tip anyone in here off."

"There are a lot of people," Kono added. "And the bouncers are getting into place."

"Sure, give me one second," Sam said and the lights in the venue began to dim.

"Hurry up Sammy, this thing's about to begin," Dean said and then fell silent.

Danny watched Sam work as he covered him. They'd gone the long way around the building while Cas provided cover for Chin on the busier side. As they moved they listened to everything that was said over the radio connection. Lou gave an all clear from the perimeter he and SWAT were providing; far enough away to not bring attention to themselves or see anything supernatural but close enough to respond if Five-O needed cover when things went hot. Sam spoke under his breath as he painted another devils trap at a doorway and lined the entrance, or exit, depending on the way you were coming, with salt before he stood, looked in the window of the warehouse because he was tall enough to see and then nodded at Danny to move on.

"Everyone, radio silence so that Sam can get a clear exorcism in for Toast and Jerry," Danny said aloud to everyone and then nodded when they'd gotten the go ahead from Steve.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus..." Sam spoke clearly and quickly until the whole of the Latin text had been dictated from memory and when it was done he nodded at Danny. There was a short pause, a brace for retaliation, had anyone heard them and then another nod.

"Get all that Toast?" Danny asked.

"Got it. Jerry is working on it," Came the response.

"All right, we've got one more door to deal with and then we're coming back around to you, Chin," Danny said as they moved quickly across the rear end of the warehouse.

"Got it. We're done and we've taken cover. The angel refuses to use a weapon," Chin said.

"I don't need a firearm. I have my weapon," Castiel countered.

"At least he's using the ear piece. That's a step in the right direction for Castiel," Sam said jokingly.

"It's a step all right," Dean spoke loudly.

"How's it going in there?" Danny asked.

"It's loud. The show has started. Igor is on stage," Steve responded from further away. "Dean, Kono, do not take your eyes off of him now that we've got him."

"Will do," Kono responded.

From the front of the space Kono and Dean were pinned against the barrier that separated the stage from the bouncers and the audience from the security guards. The audience pushed forward trying to get every inch closer that they could managed. There wasn't any seating in the space and so, for the most part, the concert goers pushed themselves into a mass that was nearly impassable.

"We've got to get out of this," Kono had to yell over the speakers to get Dean's attention.

"They came from that side," Dean yelled and nodded and pushed his way through the overly enthusiastic rock crowd to the side of the room.

They took cover in the alcove created by a giant stack of speakers and Dean made his way back to the bar, leaving Kono in the thick of things. He made eye contact with Steve and Rowena, and after obtaining new drinks and spiking them with holy water he lead the others back to Kono.

"So now we wait?" Kono asked as they huddled together.

"I suppose," Rowena said as Steve stared at the man on stage. "What is it Steven?" She asked.

"He just looks so normal," Steve responded with a shake of his head.

"Don't they all?" Dean asked. "I mean for the most part, don't most of your bad guys look like everyone else?"

"Sure, I guess, and under normal circumstances he's a mobster," Steve answered.

"Exactly. So how do we deal with this?" Dean asked.

"I've got an idea but as soon as we act things will get ugly, I think," Kono said.

"I'll deal with the extra demons," Rowena said. "You three hands your big fish."

"And leave you alone?" Steve asked sceptically.

"I'm not alone, Toast and Jerry are watching and listening. Once I halt the demons they had better be ready with that recording."

"We're ready," Jerry said in their ears.

"Good to hear it. So what's the plan Kono?" Rowena asked.

"Dean and I will bump into Igor as he comes off the stage," Kono answered.

"How?" Dean asked.

"Just be ready to follow my lead."

"I'm ready."

For another hour entirely the deafening sound of screaming guitars and guttural yelling blared through the speakers. The crowd cheered and swelled and finally the ringing of damaged ears took over when the show drew to an end. One encore after another, Kono waited to make her move and at last she looked at Dean and nodded. He leaned in to hear her plan and she pushed him hard into the barrier right as Igor descended from the stage and she kissed him and knocked Dean's drink all over the startled Rocker. He growled as the liquid burned and smoked on his skin and a rage flashed red in his eyes as they met Kono's. Taking action she threw her drink as well and the holy water sizzled against Igor's skin and in shock Dean looked right at him as well.

"Winchester!" Igor yelled and bolted as his band mates pushed in around them, eyes black and vengeful.

"Go!" Rowena yelled as she shot a blast of energy at them that stopped the demons in their tracks. "Go after Igor!" She yelled again and Dean, Steve and Kono hurdled the barrier and followed Igor out into the open air.


	48. A Demon Show Down

Chapter 48: A Demon Show Down

"All right, Charles dear, now would be a good time for that exorcism," Rowena yelled, using Toast's given name to emphasize her struggle as she held off the demons, locking them in their vessels momentarily but pandemonium was breaking out as angry audience members began to move in around her. "Help, please!" She prayed.

A squealing of reverb and interference, and the sound of Sam's voice began to blare over the speakers. All at once every security officer in the place rushed at Rowena, egging on the angry crowd as their eyes flashed to black.

"Oh my God," Rowena gasped at the number of demonic glares amidst the mob that fought their way toward her. "Plene Prohinere!" She yelled and the entire mass of people stopped in their tracks. The demons screamed and became violent as they fought the spell and the exorcism, and Rowena fought to stand her ground as the army of demons pushed in and the now frightened crowd stared in their inability to take action.

The exorcism became the only sound over the howling of the demons and then, with Sam's last words a mass of black smoke issued forth from dozens of vessels and disappeared with a sound like a crack of thunder and a low rolling wind.

"Rowena, get out of their!" Toast yelled in her ear as she held out her hands willing the now terrified audience to remain locked in her spell.

"All of these people have seen me and my magic. I need to take care of it," She said. "I suggest you stop worrying about me and back up the Winchesters," She said through her exhaustion.

"What will you do?" Jerry asked hesitantly.

"I'm going to attempt to whip their memories and flee," She answered.

"Wait for SWAT back up," Toast ordered.

"If they enter now they will be hit by my spell. Hold them off until I'm done," She said.

"Are we safe at this distance?" Jerry asked.

"I hope so!" Rowena said. "Turn off the sound to this place and pray that this spell works. It's not meant for crowds but I have no choice," She said frantically.

"I've got you Rowena," Castiel said as he appeared at her side. "Cover your eyes." He said as she dropped her arms and the crowd began to swell around them.

A bright searing light issued forth from Castiel and blinded the crowd. When the light subsided people laid in a heap on the ground but quickly began to recover. Shaking, and in shock, they moved to assist the living and Cas grabbed Rowena by the wrist and they disappeared without a trace.

"Lord!" Jerry gasped as the two beings appeared before him in the surveillance van.

"Not quite," Cas said and turned to Rowena. "Are you injured?" He asked.

"What did you do to them?" Toast asked in shock.

"I made them see the light of heaven and then I made them forget their anger and the magic, and they awoke feeling only the need to help one another. You may send in SWAT to assist with the injured but I must go back to the battle. Rowena, please stay here," he finished.

"I had it handled," she said shaking from head to toe.

"You prayed for my help. You were not confident in the spell and so I helped you. Are you going to be all right?" He asked again.

"Yes," she said. "Go back to the boys," she added and with a nod he was gone and her legs buckled under her.

"You're not all right!" Jerry gasped.

"I'll be all right. Just make sure they are as well," she ordered as she motioned to the monitors and the events that were about to unfold.

"Okay," Toast and Jerry chimed together.

Shaking from her ordeal, Rowena took a seat and rested. She watched as the rest of the battle develop before her eyes and the team that had been established acted as one.


	49. Igor's End

Chapter 49: Igor's End

A barrage of bullets greeted Dean, Steve and Kono as they exited the venue and chased after Igor. Danny and Chin launched a cover of retaliatory fire as Sam picked off demons who appeared in the form of security guards and lackeys in close quarters hand to hand combat. Igor ran for the cover of his warehouse, yelling orders as he fled, knowing full well that if the Winchesters were present he was in big trouble.

"Guns give me guns!" Steve ordered as he slid into a space near Danny and a large weapon, semi automatic, was passed to Steve.

"These bullets aren't going to kill the demons but the lackeys that aren't will fall to them. We have to get into the warehouse and near enough to Igor to shoot him!" Dean said.

"Stab him," Sam said and cursed. "The colt isn't any good to us!"

"You're out of bullets already?" Dean yelled his question.

"Did you not see the demon swarm?" Sam countered. "I did as much as I could with the knife but there were too many Dean!"

"Fight later, we lost visual with Igor!" Chin yelled as his cousin strapped on a bullet proof vest and picked up a weapon of her own.

"Let's move," She said with a nod to Steve.

"You good?" He asked Dean who had also managed to throw on a vest that Danny handed him.

"Ready when you are," Dean answered and falling in behind Steve the six of them moved with precision and purpose toward the door that they had funnelled Igor toward.

"If we are lucky they are trapped in here. If we aren't and civilians broke the salt lines, we could be ambushed. You ready?" Steve asked as they lined up on either side of the door.

"I'll lay the last salt line as soon as you're in the warehouse but this exit isn't going to be as fortified as the others," Sam said with a nod. "All the other exits have devils traps, so even if the salt lines are broken, those are there. Hopefully civilians fled and left the demons locked in the traps. If not, I don't know what else we can do other than get this knife into Igor." He said and held out the demon knife to Dean.

"Or we're all just murdered on the spot the moment we open the doors," Dean said and shook the doubt from his mind. "I mean because none of us got in there to see what's going on."

"We still have the devils trap bullets in our service weapons," Kono said.

"Chin, Sam and Danny cover us, Dean, Kono and I will be more strategic with the few bullets we do have," Steve said as he toss the semi automatic riffle over his shoulder and drew his handgun.

"This is just the kind of ambush Steve likes. Trust him," Danny said as Sam and Dean looked to him for a rebuttal to the idea.

"Did that just come out of your mouth?" Steve asked in shock.

"Just be a navy SEAL and lead us!" Danny snapped and Steve moved.

The door was pushed open and a pair of smoke grenades were toss in. Bullets began to fly almost immediately but the rows of cargo offered enough cover for the six of them to move in and cover Sam as he laid the last line behind them.

"All right we're in, now what?" Danny asked at Steve's right.

"Follow me. Stick together until I give the order," Steve said as he pulled his shirt collar up over his nose so he wasn't breathing in the smoke and the rest of his team followed.

Together they took out humans and demons getting close enough to place devils trap bullets and then well placed knife attacks as they followed the sound of Igor barking orders and coming up short as his goons were trapped by the salt lines and the devils traps. Finally he made his way to the back of the building, pushed open the doors and stumbled as he got stuck in the devils trap on the other side.

"Shoot them!" He yelled at the two men beside him and they stumbled too.

Once again bullets began to fly keeping space between Igor and the team and running through massive amounts of ammunition as they tried to get closer.

"Why wont you die?" Steve yelled in frustration.

"It's the bullets!" Dean stated even though he knew that Steve knew the truth. "You have one shot Steve. Show me what you've got," he added as he pulled Steve back into the cover of a large cargo container. "You're a navy SEAL, how are you with knives?" He asked and held out the demon knife. "Get Igor. We'll cover you."

Steve took the knife and nodding at Dean raised the weapon he'd been handed and nodded across the stacks of cargo at Kono.

"Lay it down," Steve ordered and his team opened fire again, full force, distracting the three trapped demons.

Steve moved, set his stance and winding up, he pitched the knife. It flew straight and true, as if in slow motion, as bullets ricocheted off the beams and cargo containers. And at last with a cry of pain the bullets stopped. Igor dropped to his knees clutching the knife in his chest as bolts of red energy shot through his vessel, radiating outward from where the demon knife had planted itself. At last with one shocked look at the demon beside him, he collapsed in a pile on the ground.

A split second of panic, and near escape, and Castiel appeared between the remaining demons. He reached out his hands, grabbed the two me by the faces and cast the demons back to hell with his touch. The vessels fell to ground next to their boss, all three of them dead.

"What the hell was that?" Danny asked in shock.

"Cas doesn't need his angel blade to cast out Demons," Dean said as he held his weapon closed to his chest and moved forward with Steve.

"These vessels have been dead for a great many years," Cas said as he knelt to check the bodies. "But I suppose now you have your excuse, or close to your case. Igor Frisk was killed in a firefight with Five-O," he finished. "Only we, need to know of the demons who possess them."

"Now, if only we can find the proof of his smuggling humans to justify it," Chin said.

"There are people in containers in this warehouse and others out back. I can hear them praying. I will take you to them and you will have your proof," Castiel said and moved quickly so that Chin had to run after him.

"Is Rowena all right?" Steve asked over the connection.

"Yes, she did very well and is now with Jerry and I," Toast answered.

"Lou how's it looking?" Steve asked to connect with the final member of their team.

"Clean up is going well," Lou responded.

"Good. Kono, go find Chin and Cas and release the prisoners," Steve ordered and pulled the demon knife out of Igor Frisk.

"So now what?" Dean asked as Steve handed him the knife. "Nice throw by the way."

"You wanted to see the SEAL in action," Steve said haughtily, "but I gotta say, you two in close quarters with these weapons is very impressive. Sam, I mean, I saw you move through those guys like it was nothing, but it was a bunch of demons. How do you do it?" He asked.

"Practice, necessity. It's kinda the job, Commander," Sam answered.

"Dad was a Marine, he taught us everything he knew about fighting," Dean added.

"You two should probably get out of here and check on your mom and Duke, and not get yourselves caught by the onslaught of HPD backup that will be with us shortly," Danny said to end praise and admiration of the two parties for the urgency of the situation. "You still have Chin's keys?" he asked.

"Got 'em," Dean said. "But what are you going to do?"

"What we always do, finish our job," Danny answered. "Meet us back in the office first thing tomorrow morning."

"No, we'll come to you at the hotel. You're supposed to be on vacation," Steve countered. "I think we all deserve a break and a little wind down."

"Good call," Danny said. "Now go before we have to lie for you some more."

"Thanks Danny," Dean said and handed back the weapon he was carrying.

"You know the vest suits you. If you boys ever want out of the hunting business and into the police gig, give us a call. I'd hire you on the spot," Steve added with a wave.

"We just might," Sam said and shook his hand. "But not because we want out of hunting."

"You guys will be calling us, I guarantee it," Dean added with a laugh and with one more wave Sam and Dean fled from the scene.


	50. Another Grave

_**A/N: Thank you everyone who has been reading and commenting on this story. I have decided to post the remaining chapters this week. I hope you enjoy this conclusion!**_

Chapter 50: Another Grave

Mary and Duke were relatively quiet with one another as they went in search of the grave marked with the name of Melissa Mae Anderson. The fun of the day had faded to the seriousness of the job and when they found the place, they set themselves to work right away. Nothing and no one bothered them as they dug and uncovered the bones of the witch that was being held in the Valley House by Rowena's spell.

"You know, when this is over, you're going to have to burn Chucky's bones and Igor's if they succeed in killing the demons," Mary said as they stood at the edge of the grave and looked down at the rotting corps.

"When have your boys not succeeded?" Duke asked as the contents of the brown satchel were poured out onto the bones followed by salt and lighter fluid. "But I know where you're coming from and I will tell you that the coroners office already has instructions to cremate Chucky."

"From what I have gathered, in my short time back, not often but they would tell you otherwise," she said, struck the entire matchbook in her hand and tossed the flaming wad down into the grave. These was a whoosh and a flair of fire and then a slow burn as a shock wave of magic issued forth from the place.

"Guess that really released her," Duke said and looked to Mary for confirmation.

"I've never seen anything like that before but I hope you're right," she said and they fell silent again and just watched as the corps burned away and the fire went out. "I wonder how long it will take to hear from them," she said and watched as Duke shrugged.

In the time it took for the bones to burn out and the slow process of filling the grave in began again, head lights appeared in the cemetery and for a moment Duke and Mary hesitated, ready to run, as the car stopped and they realized who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Mary asked at the sight of her boys.

"We're here to help."

"You mean check on me?" Mary accused.

"It was Steve's idea to get us away from the scene to let Five-O wrap up the case," Sam explained.

"Then it's over?" Duke asked as a third person exited the vehicle and walked slowly toward them.

"It's over," Dean said.

"You look like hell," Mary said to the witch who stopped and stood beside her.

"It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be, the case and the doing good. 'Twas not really my style," Rowena responded weekly. "But I'll recover. I thought I'd join you to help so that we can get out of this and get some rest. "Volutabundus totes," she said and the pile of dirt rolled over and over itself until the grave was filled in and settled.

"Thank you," Mary said and smiled.

"Well, well, well, funny to find you lot away from the mainland," A voice caused them to jump and reach for their weapons.

"Hello Fergus," Rowena said sarcastically.

"Mother. Moose. Squirt and friend. I should have known you'd be behind the disruption in my business ventures on this island," Crowley said and it was clear he was aggravated. "I assume that man called you here to help," he added and motioned toward Duke.

"Who are you?" Duke asked suspiciously.

"King of Hell," Crowley answered.

"No one called us Crowley, we came on vacation," Dean stated to pull Crowley's attention away from Duke. "And we found the job while we were here."

"And you couldn't just leave well enough alone?" Crowley asked.

"Not when people were dying," Sam answered.

"And now I have to rebuild," Crowley growled.

"I wouldn't. We kinda connected with the Governor's Elite Task Force and now that they know demons and ghosts and witches are real, they know how to kill them," Dean said. "Or exorcise in your case."

"I'd leave Hawaii alone if I were you," Sam added. "We have friends here now and no problem coming back."

"There are other Islands," Crowley shrugged.

"And Five-o has jurisdiction over all of them," Duke stated.

"Cut your losses Crowley and leave paradise to its own deities," Dean said.

"Curse you all," Crowley huffed. "Good-bye mother."

"Good-bye Fergus," Rowena waved as Castiel appeared.

"The angel too? Why wasn't I called to join the team?" Crowley asked defensively.

"Because we knew this was you the whole time!" Dean said, "and we knew we'd have to tear it all down."

"Friendship is fickle to you, isn't it? Loyalty?" He asked enraged.

"Not when innocent people are dying because of your crummy business deals," Sam answered.

"Well screw the lot of you," Crowley said and disappeared.

"Well he took that better then expected," Dean said as he turned to his brother. "Who's up for beer and nachos? I'm starving!"

"I'm sure he'll figure out some way to get back at us but I'm with Dean. I'm hungry too," Sam said. "It's been a long day."

"I just need some rest," Rowena said. "And a good glass of wine."

"I'm down for that. Let's go," Mary said. "It looks like you all did a great job."

"Thanks ma, but it was a team effort and you're a part of that as well, so good job!" Dean said and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Reluctantly," She said. "And tomorrow we vacation," she ordered.

"Whatever you say," Dean agreed and lead the way back to Chin's and Duke's vehicles.

"There is this bar the Five-O frequent all the time. HPD get a discount and they have very good food there," Duke said as they reached the vehicles. "It's right on the beach, tiki shack style, we can start you on the path to vacationing right now."

"I love this idea!" Dean laughed.

"You love the discount!" Sam accused.

"Yes, I do!"

"Drinks on me then," Duke said and he and Mary fell into his vehicle while the other piled into Chin's and followed.


	51. Ohana Now

Chapter 51: Ohana Now

The next morning Steve and Danny strolled through the hotel ground and found the group of visitors together by the pool enjoying the morning sun. Even Castiel sipped at a mimosa as he lounged with the ladies and looked to the heavens.

"Here you go, as promised, and compliments of the Governor of Hawaii," Steve said and handed Mary a pair of passes to a luxury spa located just down the beach from their hotel. "Your appointment is for 10AM and there is a car out front waiting to take you to your day of relaxation. But I have to insist that you let me treat you as well, and I would like to invite you to my place for a party tonight. Nothing fancy, just family."

"Are these the perks of doing good," Rowena asked saucily as she spied the run down of what Steve had signed them up for. "If it is, you can count me in. I'll change my ways!"

"Yes, I suppose they are," Mary said and stood. "I would love to join you for dinner Steven," she added and smiled. "Thank you for taking care of my boys."

"Thank you for all the help," Steve said and embraced her.

"Sure, he gets all the credit, but who will be doing all the cooking tonight? Me," Danny said.

"We were just going to go and see Pele this afternoon," Castiel said. "But we can be back by dinner time," he added and looked to Sam and Dean.

"I think we'll accept the invitation," Mary said and embraced Danny too. "And if you need a hand in the kitchen, I'm a terrible cook but Dean has done well for himself," She offered her son's services.

"I'm not even offended!" Dean said and winked.

"Great, my place for 6 ish?" Steve asked and it was agreed upon.

Once the ladies had left, chatting pleasantly over their spa treatments. The real conversation began again.

"So, how did the rest of last night go?" Dean asked still unwilling to fully embrace the vacation. "You're gonna have to burn some bones you know."

"The Governor is content with our lies. She thanks you for all you've done and Duke is at the Valley House now doing a cleansing ritual. We're pretty sure everything is over but the hard part for the victims will be getting back to a regular life. We rescued eighty-six people from shipping containers and detained several other people who were possessed to see if we can't get anything out of them," Steve explained.

"If they were hit by my blast, they will not remember," Castiel said.

"We figured as much but the Governor wants us to take a crack at them anyway," Danny added.

"So that's it then?" Sam asked. "You're done?"

"Aside for the paperwork, which Kono, Chin and Lou are finishing up, and the documents that Toast and Jerry are forging to have the bodies of all the dead demons cremated as per your orders, yes, it looks like we're finished," Steve answered.

"I still have to fix Chin's car," Dean said. "Guess you guys are going to Pele without me," he added and tried to force the disappointment into his voice.

"You had no intention of going," Sam accused.

"You're right," Dean laughed.

"If you want you can come back to my place. I've got tools and what not there," Steve offered.

"To get out of the groceries, or going back to the office, you're going to show off your dad's old pile of junk?" Danny accused.

"Yes, absolutely," Steve said and laughed.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"1968 Mercury Marquis," Steve said.

"Nice!" Dean said and nodded his approval.

"But it doesn't run," Danny countered.

"It runs, and then it stops," Steve retorted defensively.

"I can take a look at it if you like. I'm a damn good mechanic," Dean offered to Steve,

"I hoped you'd say that," Steve accepted the offer. "I'd love to get her back on the road. That's where she belongs. And the island is a beautiful drive."

"And you all say I don't know how to vacation. I'm going to spend my day under the hood of a couple of classic beauties. Sounds like a vacation to me," Dean said and leaned back in his deck chair. "Cars and beers are my idea of bliss, and barbecue."

"What are you gonna do Sam?" Dean asked.

"Wait for mom and Rowena, and then check out Pele," Sam answered. "Until then I think Cas and I will take a surfing lesson."

"I have always wanted to try that," Cas added. "I too am learning to vacation and I see that it means different things for different people. It should be enlightening."

"I'm sure it will be," Steve said. "If you're down in Waikiki look up Mamo's surf shack. Talk to Mamo and tell him that Steve McGarrett sent you and he'll have you on those boards before long. Or if you like, we'll send Kono down to teach you herself. She's a former champion."

"Of course she is," Dean said. "Is there anything that woman can't do?"

"I don't want to find out," Steve answered and laughed.

"I don't think it's fair that they should have to work and you should be out having a good time," Castiel commented. "Perhaps we should find Officer Kalakaua," he added and looked to Sam.

"I'm going to run back and shut down the office for the day and I'll send them to you two," Danny said. "We all deserve the break, that was quite the case."

"Don't forget the groceries," Steve commented.

"I'll get them," Danny grumbled.

"I'll ride with Dean back to my place," Steve said with a wave.

"Alright, should we get this party started?" Dean asked.

"I thought we were getting breakfast!" Sam said indignantly.

"Right! I'm told I need to try Loco Moco," Dean stated.

"Then it's off to Rainbow Diner first, and then we'll make our way back to my place. They have the best Loco Moco on the island," Steve said. "Come on Danny, you too Cas, we're all going!" He added and lead the way.

"He knows I don't actually need to eat, right?" Cas whispered to Sam.

"But you were drinking a mimosa," Steve said, having heard everything.

"Just try it out for his sake," Sam said and laughed. "You're on vacation, remember."

"Very well," Castiel gave in.


	52. Paradise For A Reason

Chapter 52: Paradise For A Reason

As planned, and after breakfast, Dean and Steve headed back to Steve's house after helping Danny with groceries and dropping Cas and Sam off at the hotel to wait for Kono and Chin and their surf lessons with Mamo. While Danny unpacked the barbecue fairs, and chilled the beverages that had been purchased, Steve showed Dean to the garage.

"Well hello Gorgeous," Dean said at the sight of the Black Beauty tucked under drop cloths.

"She was my dad's baby," Steve said proudly. "I gotta get her on the road. She belongs on the road."

"Oh yeah she does. That's where these old cars belong. Mine's a 1967 Chevy Impala. she was my dad's and he taught me everything I know about cars. I love that car possibly more than life. So I get it. I gotta get the shrapnel out of Chin's Mustang and then, Beautiful, you get my undivided attention," Dean said as he walked in a slow circle around the car, caressing her curves and taking it all in as he spoke. "Don't worry Darling, we'll have you purring in no time."

Steve opened the garage door to let more light in, bringing the Mustangs, Danny's Cameron and a police cruiser into view.

"One of these things just doesn't belong here," Dean said as he walked to join Steve and shielded his eyes from the sun as someone exited the cruiser and approached.

"Hey Chuck," Steve called as he recognized the officer. "Hey Dean, come and meet a friend of mine," Steve added brightly. "This is Officer Charles Montgomery."

"Hello Dean," Charles said and smiled as the realization hit the eldest Winchester at the mere sound of the other man's voice.

"Chuck's been a cop here for a long time and a damn good one to boot," Steve started and was about to continue when Dean cursed.

"What the Hell Chuck?" Dean asked in shock.

"Well, they don't call it paradise for nothing Dean," Chuck laughed.

"You know him?" Steve asked, he was the one in shock now.

Dean looked from Chuck to Steve and back again before he shook his head, walked back into the garage, promptly turned around and cursed again. "What the Hell?"

"I'm confused," Steve said.

"I just stopped by to say congratulations on solving the case but I can't make it tonight. Other commitments. But good job, that was a tough one and you all performed marvellously."

"You've known about the case the whole time?" Dean practically yelled.

"Dean..." Chuck started, and stopped, only to look at Dean knowingly and smile.

Steve looked to Dean for answers in his absolute confusion. He'd never heard Chuck talk like that before, and was a little confused because he'd been somewhat involved in the whole case front he get go.

"I know him, yeah. I know him but he goes by Chuck Shurley or Carver Edlind, depending on his mood. Turns out he's got many aliases and occupations. And he's not a cop... not the way I know him."

"Dean..." Chuck's tone was that of warning.

"Of course he's a cop. He's been on the force here since before I came back. He worked with my dad," Steve said. "He worked with Danny."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. He can be who ever the hell he wants to be," Dean said. "But you know, you can't lend a hand from time to time and save us the trouble?" he accused sarcastically.

"What's with all the yelling," Danny asked as he came out of the house. "Oh hey Chuck. Thanks again for the maps and all the help with the case. It was really appreciated. They turned out to be the final pieces that we needed."

"See Dean, I did help," Chuck said and laughed.

"He was the responding officer on the second crimes scene, that first night, and gave us the intel into where and what Igor was up to. Then he brought the old maps to Five-O so that we could map out our moves," Danny added.

"What the hell Chuck?" Dean yelled again and biting his tongue he stormed back into the garage and started banging around with tools.

"What's all that about?" Danny asked Steve and both men looked to Chuck for clarification.

"Dean is very loyal, fiercely. A good man and so good at what he does. It's a God given gift, and so is Sam. He's just protecting me and there is a reason he and his brother were never around when I showed up to help. They would have given it all alway too early," Chuck said and smiled.

"Given what away?" Steve asked and folded his arms.

"He's God!" Dean yelled as he came back. "Actual God. The Almighty. Creator of everything human and divine. He's the reason Sam and I exist, keep coming back to life, and his sister Amara brought our mom back from the dead. He's God!"

"Amara says hi, by the way," Chuck said unfazed by Dean's revelation. "She's been hanging around with Pele. They became fast friends."

"Great, that's awesome," Dean was so sarcastic that he nearly choked as he turned and began to pace.

"God?" Danny asked sceptically. "That's impossible."

"No, it's not," Dean said and folded his arms. "Why Montgomery? Why here?" He asked angrily now.

"Well, I have a thing for a book about a little red haired girl from an island. So Shurley and Montgomery just kinda suited me. And to be fair, I always go back to the islands because creation is constantly happened here. I left Pele in charge of it but I like to watch it happening," Chuck confessed. "Just a little reminder of those days billions of years ago."

"Fine, that's fine, but why not help? Why leave Igor for so long? Why bring these men into the know when you could have been merciful and left them out of the supernatural all together?" Dean asked.

"Because you needed help," Chuck said. "And you need good people to fall back on and Steve and Danny and their team are good people who believe you. Igor was a means to an end and you know I like to watch you work."

"What the hell Chuck?" Dean yelled again and stormed off.

"He'll calm down," Chuck said to a silent Danny and Steve. "I know you've got his back."

"Sure, but seriously, what the hell Chuck?" Steve asked sceptically.

"Steven. Daniel. It is no coincidence that you two are together, as thick as thieves and a near as brothers. It was the plan all along to have you two come together and be this for each other. You have a great responsibility here on these islands and with the people you bring to you. You are to keep them and protect them, and be the good that is needed in this world. But also, now that you know about the supernatural, you can really protect the islands, my last great paradise on earth and the place where true creation is always occurring. Yes. I am God, and with you two, I am well please," Chuck said, smiled and vanished before their eyes.

"Paradise my ass!" Dean yelled at the sky and suddenly their was a storm cloud that opened up and poured rain down on them.

"So he's another angel right?" Danny asked, almost pleaded.

"No, I'm sorry. He's God," Dean said and sighed. "And you'll likely never see Chuck Montgomery ever again. He'll have never existed at the HPD. But if and when he needs you, he'll pop up."

"No," Steve said.

"Seriously, would I lie to you?" Dean asked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to hit something with a hammer and then get back to the cars as soon as this rain stops."

"Just like that, you'll be fine with it?" Danny asked in shock.

"What else is there to do?" Dean asked and threw his arms up. "No, I need to get rip roaring drunk and then I'll be okay. I suggest the same for you," he added.

"God?" Steve asked and looked at Danny.

"God!" Danny said and shook his head.

"Just breathe boys. Tomorrow will be just another insane day in the life of Five-O and the day after that, and the day after that, until you feel okay about it and you'll pray so hard for a miracle that he'll have no choice but to answer you. And that's the hope that you now have to carry with you and the knowledge that you have. Be thankful that you know what you know and cherish what you don't," Dean said and handed Danny a crowbar and Steve a wrench. "And if you just need to get it out, hit something or shoot something, and life will carry on."

"Also, I'm kinda keen about the getting drunk, like right now," Steve said.

"Me too," Danny nodded.

"It's 5PM somewhere in the world," Dean said. "Let's get back to work," he added and dove into the Marquis with all he had.

 ** _The End_**.


End file.
